Wanted: Single, Older Male for a Roommate
by alima21
Summary: Traducción con consentimiento de su autora "goldenpaw" ¿Harry y Snape amigos? ¿Y nuestro Niño-Que-Vivió quiere que Severus se mude a vivir con él?¿Qué estará buscando? ¿Y nuestro querido Slytherin aceptará? Lean y sabrán. Advertencia. SLASH. T
1. Intranquilo

SE BUSCA: HOMBRE MAYOR Y SOLTERO PARA COMPAÑERO DE CUARTO.   
  
Autora: Goldenpaw  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Advertencía: SLASH  
  
Rating: PG (por ahora, puede cambiar dependiendo de cómo progrese la historia)  
  
Parejas: HP/SS, menciones a RW/HG  
  
Resumen: Harry y Severus continúan su amistad mientras Harry termina la escuela y luego se mudan juntos como compañeros de cuarto.  
  
Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter son míos. Se los regresaré a J.K Rowling cuando termine. Tampoco gano dinero con esto.  
  
Nota: las frases entre **asteriscos* indican pensamientos  
  
Nota de las traductoras: Este relato es secuela de A Camping We Will Go, pero nosotras, emulando a George Lucas y su Guerra de las Galaxias, empezaremos por este fic. Para que se ambienten les contamos que cuando comienza el relato Harry y Severus acaban de regresar de un paseo estudintil al campo durante el cual limaron asperezas y comenzaron una buena amistad. También está dándole clases extra de pociones a Harry y sus amigos y nuestro querido Gryffindor está cumpliendo ciertas tareas especiales con nuestro amado Slythrin. Esperamos que les guste la historia tanto como a nosotras   
  
Capítulo 1  
  
INTRANQUILO  
  
El Domingo previo al reinicio de las clases, Severus estaba sentado frente al fuego en su salita. Encontraba relajante estar mirando fijamente el fuego y era también un grato recuerdo de su primer viaje de campamento. *Y con suerte, mi único viaje*  
  
Cosa bastante rara, había una sola cosa que Severus extrañaba de todo el paseo y era el tiempo pasado alrededor de la hoguera, escuchando a los animales por el bosque y la suave conversación de los estudiantes a su espalda. Aunque sólo hacia unas cuantas horas desde que había visto a Harry, extrañaba al joven y su contagiosa sonrisa.  
  
Severus sacudió la cabeza y se reenfocó. *Debería planificar mis lecciones para la semana, además de preparar la lección extra que tengo que dar a Harry y a sus dos pegotes* Se movió en el sofá tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda.  
  
*También debería buscar otro trabajo o algo así. Solamente desearía saber qué quiero*  
  
Severus suspiró con frustración. Sabía que debería tomar algo de tiempo durante las tareas habituales de Harry y sentarse con él a discutir las opciones de carrera, para ambos.  
  
Se levantó del cómodo sofá y fue al escritorio a revisar su planificación. Dio vuelta a la página del Lunes y vio que para la clase Doble de Pociones con los Gryffindors y los Slytherins correspondía la preparación de una modificación del suero de la verdad. Era una combinación de veritaserum y un agente hipnótico. Ésta colocaba a una persona en estado hipnótico, disminuyendo sus inhibiciones y obligándola a revelar sus más profundos secretos, incluso aquellos de los que su consciente no tenía idea.  
  
*Debo ser muy cuidadoso y vigilar que ninguno de los estudiantes lo ingiera, o podría convertirse en un infierno*. Se encogió ante la imagen de sus estudiantes drogados y contándole sus más profundos secretos. *Como si yo quisiera saber eso. ¡Difícilmente! Bastante tengo con los míos, estoy convencido. Ciertamente no quisiera entristecerme sabiendo los de los demás.*  
  
Si no fuera porque el Ministerio le obligaba a reponer las existencias agotadas al ser administradas a los Mortífagos, nunca permitiría a sus estudiantes preparar tan peligrosa poción. De hecho, necesitaría lanzar un Obliviate a sus alumnos antes que abandonaran el aula, asegurándose de que no pudieran recordar la fórmula.   
  
Después hizo un bosquejo de sus otras clases, todas ellas con pociones corrientes, drogas para dormir, reforzadores de destrezas y cosas por el estilo; todas cosas que podría enseñar hasta dormido.  
  
Eso era lo que debería hacer ahora, dormir, pero se sentía inquieto  
  
*Si no hubiera viajado al infierno los últimos días, quizás ahora podría pasarla bien. Veré a quien puedo atrapar violando el toque de queda*  
  
Recuperó su capa y salió. Revisó los lugares habitualmente frecuentados por los estudiantes, la Torre de Astronomía, La Lechucería, El Salón de los Requerimientos y por último el corredor que conducía hacia los dormitorios. Ningún estudiante estaba afuera, ni siquiera se había cruzado con Harry en sus habituales correrías nocturnas.  
  
*Así que Harry todavía estará recuperándose de sus heridas. Probablemente está dormido mientras yo estoy aquí*. Aquí era enfrente del retrato de la Dama Gorda que conducía a la torre Gryffindor.   
  
Severus simplemente se paró y se quedó mirando fijamente el retrato, como si pudiera lograr que se abriera. Parpadeó sorprendido cuando eventualmente lo hizo. Se alejó hacia las sombras y observó. Nadie salió, sin embargo el retrato se cerró. La dama gorda se agitó brevemente, murmurando algo, y luego se volvió a dormir.  
  
Escuchó suaves pasos que se alejaban del lugar donde se encontraba parado, y comprendió que Harry debía haber estado despierto después de todo. Siguió el sonido manteniendo una discreta distancia para ver hacia dónde se dirigía el muchacho.  
  
Se dio cuenta que estaba siendo guiado hacia las cocinas. *Harry debe estar necesitando un bocadillo de última hora* Atravesó el retrato de frutas antes que se cerrara completamente y vio a Harry deshacerse de su capa.  
  
-Señor Potter- pronunció suavemente el nombre del joven mago, pero en la quietud de las cocinas sonó como si lo hubiera gritado. Harry salto al ser atrapado por sorpresa, luego giró en redondo y sus ojos se ensancharon. Corrió un dedo por el cuello de su pijama y trató de dar a Severus una débil sonrisa.  
  
-Estaba hambriento y sediento.....y muy desvelado- confesó a modo de explicación-. Quiero decir, tomé una larga siesta esta tarde y me sentía inquieto.  
  
Severus le sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Sabía lo que significaba estar "inquieto"  
  
-¿Y qué se te apetecía? Puedo unirme a ti.  
  
Harry liberó el aire que estaba conteniendo y sonrió encantado.  
  
-Un postre y leche. Pensaba en una rebanada de pastel de calabaza con crema batida encima.  
  
-Suena bien, ahora necesitamos encontrar un elfo doméstico.   
  
Tan pronto como Severus dijo estas palabras, Dobby apareció.  
  
-Harry Potter y el Maestro Snape. Es bueno para Dobby verlos. ¿Puede Dobby ayudarlos en algo?- preguntó, siempre ansioso por complacer. Estaba ahí parado con su paño limpio, su capucha y sus medias disparejas.  
  
-Hola, Dobby. Por favor, ¿nos podrías traer dos platos con pastel de calabaza y dos vasos de leche?- le pidió Harry.  
  
-Por supuesto, en seguida. Todo para Harry Potter.  
  
Dobby desapareció con un plop mientras Harry torcía los ojos ante el elfo. Severus rió ante la expresión de Harry divirtiéndose a expensas de los elfos domésticos. No había pasado ni un minuto, cuando Dobby reapareció y colocó, sobre una pequeña mesa en una esquina de la cocina, los alimentos que le habían solicitado.   
  
Harry y Severus se alejaron de la puerta de la cocina, fueron hacia la mesa y se sentaron. Dobby se paró a su lado mirando a Harry expectante.  
  
-Si necesita algo más Harry Potter, Dobby lo traerá para usted.  
  
-No, pero gracias, Dobby. Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos por el momento.  
  
.Está bien. Sólo llame a Dobby si necesita algo más, señor- los grandes y brillantes ojos de Dobby resplandecieron un breve momento antes de desaparecer nuevamente con otro ligero plop.  
  
Harry aferró su pedazo de pastel tan pronto Dobby se fue. Severus lo observó por unos segundos antes de virarse y hacer lo mismo. El chico desapareció el postre en un segundo. Una mirada de suprema satisfacción campeaba en su rostro. Severus le sonrió al joven  
  
-Por el modo en que devoras tu pastel, cualquiera diría que no has comido en días. Aunque claro, todavía eres un adolescente, es la única excusa que necesitas.  
  
-Bueno, comparado con Ron, esto no es nada. Creo que él podría hacer desaparecer la rodaja completa de un bocado.  
  
-El señor Weasley es un foso sin fondo- Severus decidió cambiar de tema, todavía seguía preocupado por Harry y su recuperación- ¿Crees que estarás lo suficientemente recuperado como para asistir a clase en la mañana? Los estudiantes tendrán que elaborar una poción muy complicada.  
  
-Pienso que estaré bien. ¿Haremos la poción en forma individual o por parejas?  
  
-Esta poción definitivamente requiere una pareja. Necesito asegurarme completamente que el señor Longbottom trabaje junto a alguien competente. También debo advertirte, la poción que van a elaborar es una modificación del veritaserum. El Ministerio requiere muchas ampollas del suero para utilizar en los juicios a los Mortífagos. Esta versión de la poción no sólo obliga a quien la toma a decir la verdad, sino también sus más ocultos secretos, al colocar al individuo drogado bajo hipnosis. No sólo voy a vigilar la elaboración de la poción, sino que tengo que asegurarme que los estudiantes no sean capaces de recordar los ingredientes. Por esa razón tendré que lanzar un Encantamiento Desmemorizador sobre todos antes que salgan de la clase. Así recordarán que la elaboraron pero no cómo lo hicieron.  
  
Harry murmuró. Severus miró mas de cerca al joven y notó que mientras había estado hablando, se había adormilado y su barbilla estaba casi completamente hundida en su pecho. Rió quedamente. Se levantó y se dirigió a despertar al muchacho.  
  
-Vamos, Harry. Tienes que regresar a tu dormitorio antes que te quedes dormido- Severus zarandeó gentilmente su hombro, esperando que su empujón lo haría moverse.  
  
-¿Hum? ¿Qué?- Harry miró a Severus con los ojos medio cerrados.  
  
-Es hora de dormir, jovencito. Y no voy a transportarte hasta la cama, así que despierta- lo sacudió un poco más fuerte.  
  
Harry murmuró.  
  
-Estoy bien. Estoy despierto, no tienes que llevarme.  
  
-Puede que no tenga que llevarte, pero definitivamente tendré que escoltarte de regreso a tu casa. Vamos Harry, levántate.  
  
Colocó su brazo alrededor de Gryffindor y lo levantó de la silla. El chico tropezó ligeramente y cayó sobre Severus. Se acurrucó profundamente entre sus brazos, contento de volver a dormir allí.   
  
Severus suspiró. Harry realmente era una carga pesada; una preciosa, cálida y confortante carga, pero pesada de cualquier manera.  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Despierta! - llamó Severus un poco más alto, directamente en el oído del chico.  
  
Los ojos de éste se abrieron de golpe ante el molesto ruido procedente de la boca de Severus.  
  
-Está bien, está bien. Estoy despierto. Por Merlín, no tienes que gritar- se alejó de Severus abruptamente y se tambaleó un poco más, antes de enderezarse- Puedo llegar hasta allá. Seguro.  
  
-Estoy seguro que puedes, pero yo y el resto de Hogwarts estaremos más tranquilos, sabiendo que estás de regreso en tu dormitorio y no haciendo más diabluras- le sonrió Severus.  
  
Harry se limitó a gruñir por lo bajo ante esa declaración y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la cocina. Severus tomó la capa de invisibilidad que su alumno había dejado sobre la silla y lo siguió.  
  
Caminaron en silencio de regreso a la Torre Gryffindor. Severus mantenía un ojo vigilante sobre Harry para asegurarse que siguiera despierto y lo bastante alerta como para no tropezar y caerse, pudiendo herirse. El joven de hecho estaba medio dormido y listo para caer en la cama y disfrutar de una buena noche de descanso. Una vez que llegaron a la entrada, Severus notó que la Dama Gorda seguía dormida en su retrato. Harry no estaba en condiciones de despertarla, así que asumió la tarea.  
  
Primero se limitó a toser en tono alto para ver si así despertaba la dama, pero no resultó. Luego le habló al retrato diplomáticamente:  
  
-¿Discúlpeme, Madam?- esto tampoco ayudó.  
  
-Oh, por el amor de Merlín- golpeó el retrato unas cuantas veces a ver si surtía algún efecto. Finalmente, la Dama Gorda despertó, pero bastante irritada.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿No pudo ver que estaba durmiendo? ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para despertarme?- preguntó mientras miraba furiosa al impaciente profesor y a un muy dormido Harry Potter- Oh, ¿ha estado vagabundeando por los pasillos nuevamente? Pobrecillo, parece que está casi muerto  
  
-Efectivamente, Madame- Severus se giró hacia Harry tratando de animarlo una vez más- Harry, la contraseña. ¿Cuál es la contraseña?  
  
-Um....es.....creo que es Espada Debilitada- murmuró bostezando  
  
-Muy bien, querido- el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió- Sube y que tengas buenas noches.  
  
-Ya escuchaste a la Dama, ve y duerme bien. Es mejor que no te vea antes del desayuno- Severus guió a un dormido chico por la entrada y le entregó la capa de invisibilidad- Oh, y Harry, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por estar fuera de la cama después del toque de queda.  
  
-¿Qué?- Harry sólo parpadeó confundido a su profesor y antes que pudiera decir nada más, el retrato se cerró frente a él.  
  
Severus sonrió y regresó a las mazmorras sin encontrar más estudiantes, aunque en su camino se cruzó con la señora Norris *condenado gato, el único gato que puedo tolerar es cuando Minerva está en su forma de animaga.*  
  
Se giró y se marchó a la cama, ahora que no estaba tan nervioso e intranquilo como antes  
  
Continuará....  
  
Bueno chic@s, esperamos que les guste y ya saben .....reviewww 


	2. Pociones desastrosas

SE BUSCA: HOMBRE MAYOR Y SOLTERO PARA COMPAÑERO DE CUARTO.   
  
Autora: Goldenpaw  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
POCIONES DESASTROSAS  
  
Harry procedió a subir las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos de 7mo año y reptó tan silenciosamente como le fue posible, para no despertar a sus compañeros de cuarto. Guardó su capa en el baúl a los pies de su cama, luego abrió las cortinas que rodeaban su cama y gateó dentro.  
  
Notó que Sliver se enroscaba quietamente al lado de la almohada, en la cabecera de su cama. La pequeña serpiente reposaba con la cola metida por debajo de su frío cuerpo. Era un pequeño compañero bastante llamativo, con sus rayas blancas entremezcladas con el rojo y el negro dibujando cuadros. Se preguntó si las serpientes dormían como los humanos. *Oh, bueno, mañana le preguntaré a Sliver más cosas acerca de las serpientes*  
  
Se metió bajo las cobijas y enterró la cabeza en la almohada, deseoso de poder dormir. El ascenso de las escaleras desde la sala común hasta su cama había, desafortunadamente, ocasionado que se despertara por completo, especialmente al no poder descansar contra un cálido Severus Snape.   
  
Sabía que estaba comenzando a encariñarse profundamente con el Professor de Pociones, lo cual era sorprendente, dado que apenas tres días antes difícilmente podía soportar al hombre. *Tres días atrás Severus era una persona completamente diferente* Pero esa noche, en su fuero interno, había ansiado que Severus lo descubriera en sus vagabundeos. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, se encontró deseando fervientemente la atención del otro hombre. *Severus me hace sentir seguro y a salvo, como si su presencia se enrollara en torno a mí como una cálida cobija* Con este pensamiento, se sumergió en un profundo sueño y soñó en el día que pudiera graduarse y mudarse a una nueva casa con Severus y vivir tan lejos de los Dursley como le fuera posible.  
  
La mañana llegó demasiado pronto a la escuela, especialmente para Harry. Luego de apenas unas horas de sueño estaba perezoso y Ron había tenido que empujarlo y darle varios codazos para que se levantara a desayunar. Harry caminaba como un zombie. *¿Cómo hace Snape?* Lucía tan energético en clases, después de vagabundear por los pasillos la mitad de la noche. **Yo, al menos tengo la oportunidad de dormir en la clase de Historia de Binn, o en Adivinación con Trelawney*  
  
Se apresuró hacia la puerta listo para comenzar el día y antes de abandonar la Torre, buscó a Sliver y llevando sus libros bajó al Gran Comedor para desayunar.  
  
Divisó a Ron y Hermione sentados al final de la mesa de Gryffindor, cerca de la mesa principal. Dio un vistazo a ésta y notó que Snape se encontraba ausente. *Quizás Severus se quedó dormido esta mañana. Sí, después que nos separamos, probablemente se pasó horas preparando nuestra clase de esta mañana*  
  
Se sentó al lado de Hermione, con Ron al otro lado de ésta. Un plato apareció frente a él y lo llenó con salchichas y huevos. Mientras llenaba su boca con el delicioso alimento, Hermione se giró hacia él.  
  
-Buenos días, Harry ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Te sientes mejor? - le preguntó, con una radiante pero preocupada sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-¿Sí, Harry, estás bien? Me resultó difícil despertarte esta mañana. Probablemente deberías descansar el resto de la mañana- sugirió Ron, mientras se inclinaba sobre el tupido cabello de Hermione para hablarle.  
  
-No podía dormir anoche, creo que fue por la siesta que tome ayer en la enfermería. En todo caso, bajé a las cocinas a conseguir un bocadillo- no mencionó el hecho de que había compartido su tiempo con Severus.  
  
-¿Así que te levantaste para la clase de Pociones de la mañana? No es precisamente la mejor manera de comenzar el día después de lo que te pasó el fin de semana- a Ron no le hubiera molestado faltar a Pociones si hubiera tenido un modo de evitarlo. Consideraba que siete años teniendo como profesor a Snape, permanecería en su 'libro de historia personal' como un derroche de tiempo y una experiencia verdaderamente sombría. *Aunque quizás, con la tutoría extra que Snape les estaba proporcionando, aprender Pociones no sería un desperdicio después de todo*  
  
-Estoy bien, apenas unas magulladuras aquí y allí, pero del resto todo bien.  
  
Mientras Harry afirmaba su buena condición física, Sliver sacó la cabeza por debajo de la manga de su túnica y se giró hacia él.  
  
-¿Hayyy algo aquííí que pueda comer? Tengo hambre  
  
-Lo ssssiento. Aquí no hay ratassss ni ratonesss. Sssólo salchichasss y huevosss. Hablaré con mi amigo Hagrid para que te alimente, quizás ordene algunasss ratasss. ¿Podrásss esssperar?- Harry estaba preocupado por su nuevo amiguito, no quería que la pequeña serpiente pereciera por inanición.  
  
-Otro día, pero necesssito comer pronto- Sliver miró alrededor del Gran Comedor con interés, ahora que había salido del cálido cobijo alrededor de la muñeca de Harry-. Hay muchosss jóvenesss. ¿Todosss ssson del mismo nido?- Harry asumió que Sliver quería decir de la misma familia.  
  
-No. Venimos de diferentes nidos. Estamos aquí para aprender- Harry habló pausadamente, para no llamar la atención del resto de los estudiantes.  
  
-¿Aprender? ¿Qué debessss aprender?- Sliver miró a Harry con ojos interrogantes.  
  
-Magia. Essss difícil de explicar- Harry no pudo encontrar las palabras para describir su mundo, pero sin embargo, Sliver asintió comprendiendo-.¿Quieressss venir a clasesss conmigo hoy, cuando vaya a aprender?- le preguntó a la serpiente, antes que se deslizara de nuevo hacia el interior de su manga.  
  
-Essstá cálido aquí. Iré contigo- aceptó, enroscándose de nuevo dentro de la calidez que disfrutaba.  
  
Harry miró directamente a los ojos de una curiosa Ginny. Le sonrió y señalo con su mano libre hacia la manga bajo la cual estaba enroscada la serpiente.  
  
-Un amigo que conseguí en mi viaje al campamento.  
  
Ginny asintió como si no necesitara mayor explicación y se giró a hablar con otro Gryffindor que estaba sentado a su lado.  
  
Neville, quien estaba sentado al otro lado de Ginny, también miró a Harry. No había tenido oportunidad de preguntarle cómo le fue en el viaje, ni a él, ni a Ron o a Hermione. Había escuchado algunos comentarios de Dean y Parvati, pero quería que Harry le contara más sobre el accidente.  
  
-¿Harry, cómo fue? Quiero decir, que tal resultó compartir una tienda de campaña con el Profesor Snape y el accidente y en fin, todo?  
  
Neville tartamudeaba ante la idea de estar tan cerca del Profesor de Pociones. Aún cuando todavía tomaba las clases de Pociones con los demás, y su ansiedad al compartir la misma clase con el hombre había disminuido, todavía causaba accidentes al menos una vez el mes.  
  
-Fue bien, Neville. De verdad. Se......Snape fue bastante tolerante con todo el grupo de estudiantes y compartir la tienda con él no fue tan malo, quiero decir, al menos el hombre no ronca. Sobre el accidente, Snape no se portó horrible conmigo ni nada parecido. Me acompañó mientras Hermione y los demás fueron por ayuda- emitió una pequeña sonrisa. Neville palideció y tembló igual que un recipiente de gelatina congelada ante el pensamiento de tener esa información tan personal del hombre que todos los estudiantes, excepto los Slytherins, odiaban.  
  
Ron y Hermione habían estado escuchando la conversación con Neville, y ambos sabían que había más detrás de lo que Harry estaba diciendo. Sin embargo, entendían la necesidad de no difundir ciertas cosas. Probablemente impactaría a todo el grupo escolar saber que Harry y Severus estaban en camino de convertirse en muy buenos amigos.  
  
Neville tragó con dificultad.  
  
-Entonces me alegra no haber ido al viaje. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro profesor, podría haber disfrutado aprendiendo sobre plantas nativas y esas cosas, pero teniendo alrededor a Snape......bueno, todos sabemos que pasa si tengo alrededor a Snape- Neville sonrió tímidamente, completamente consciente de su propia falta de coraje. Los demás sólo sonrieron con simpatía, mostrándose de acuerdo.  
  
-Bueno, necesitamos irnos, pronto va a comenzar la clase de pociones- Hermione tomó sus libros y empujó a Ron mientras empezaba a levantarse- ¿Vienes, Harry?  
  
Harry tomó de un tragó el resto de su jugo de calabaza y corrió tras ellos  
  
-Hey, espérenme.  
  
Hermione, Ron y Harry bajaron por los estrechos escalones hacia las mazmorras. Siguieron tras unos cuantos chicos de séptimo que tomaban sus clases de pociones para los EXTASIs  
  
Hermione, siempre inquisitiva, murmuró en voz alta:  
  
-¿Me pregunto qué irá a dar el profesor Snape el día de hoy?  
  
Harry sólo se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Estoy seguro que pronto lo sabremos.  
  
Entraron apenas unos segundos antes que empezara la clase, y notaron que el profesor estaba sentado detrás del escritorio luciendo ansioso.  
  
-¡No pierdan el tiempo! ¡Siéntense de inmediato!- Snape increpó a todos, incluso a los de su propia Casa. Harry podía notar claramente que el hombre no estaba ni medianamente complacido con la clase de hoy.  
  
Harry, Hermione y Ron se sentaron en un extremo del salón, lejos de los Slytherins, especialmente de Malfoy.  
  
-La asignación de hoy está en la pizarra. Les pido que no copien esta poción mientras la estén haciendo para el Ministerio.....esta poción es un suero de la verdad. Van a trabajar en parejas. Señor Longbottom, por favor trabaje con la señorita Granger. Señor Potter y señor Weasley, permitiré que trabajen juntos hoy, pero por favor sean muy cuidadosos. Estaré vigilando de cerca el progreso de cada estudiante mientras estén elaborando el producto.  
  
Una vez que todos hayan elaborado su poción, les pediré que partan inmediatamente después de almacenarla en las ampollas que les serán suministradas. Sin embargo, antes de partir, necesitaré asegurarme de que ninguno podrá recordar como elaborar la poción, así que les lanzaré un encantamiento desmemorizador a cada uno de ustedes.  
  
No toleraré ningún mal comportamiento mientras estén trabajando. Encontrarán todos los ingredientes en los gabinetes de las pared. ¡Comiencen!  
  
El humor de Snape estaba caldeado. No había dormido todo lo que necesitaba y con la preparación de esta poción, sus nervios estaban al máximo de tensión. Ni siquiera el suspiro que Harry lanzó, mirando preocupado en su dirección, pudo aliviar el peso que estaba sintiendo sobre sus hombros. Suspiró internamente, sabía que las próximas dos horas iban a ser terriblemente largas.  
  
Después de escuchar las palabras de Severus, algo se refrescó en la memoria de Harry sobre la conversación de la noche anterior. Recordó que el hombre había mencionado el suero de la verdad, y que había dicho que era un agente hipnótico. Que quien tomara la poción, se vería impulsado a contar sus más profundos y oscuros secretos. Secretos que ninguna persona revelaría de manera consciente.  
  
*Ahora sé por qué está con los nervios de punta*  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville trabajaban tranquilamente mientras recolectaban los ingredientes y comenzaban la poción. Su profesor todavía no había pasado por su lugar desde que comenzaron a trabajar. No amenazaba a nadie, sólo los guiaba cuidadosamente. Hoy no parecía ser un día en que le preocupara los puntos de las Casas o su insignificante rivalidad.  
  
Todos estaban a punto de terminar, algunos mas pronto que otros, como Malfoy y Bulstrode o Hermione y Neville. Draco, aún cuando no estaba apoyado por sus dos guardaespaldas, Crabbe y Goyle, pensaba que sería muy divertido ver a Potter contando algunos de los más ocultos secretos, que estaba seguro el chico tenía. Así que se colocó detrás de Harry mientras Snape le daba la espalda observando la poción de otros estudiantes, y guardó una pequeña porción de la poción en una ampolla, conservándola para si. Pensaba que si sorprendía a Potter, podría lanzarle la poción cerca de la boca, y podría ingerir algo de ella por accidente. Sentía que valdría la pena, aún cuando su casa perdiera unos pocos puntos, aunque estaba seguro que su Cabeza de Casa sería indulgente cuando viera esta travesura en especial. *Estoy seguro que a Snape le encantará conocer algunos de los secretos que Potty oculta*  
  
Justo cuando Draco se encontraba sobre el hombro del Gryffindor e iba a lanzar el contenido de la ampolla sobre su rostro, sintió que alguien lo golpeaba suavemente. Se giró con tal rapidez que en el proceso el contenido de la ampolla fue a caer directamente sobre el rostro de Snape.  
  
De hecho, parte del contenido cayó en su boca. Snape salivó y trato de escupir, pero fue demasiado tarde. Los demás estudiantes voltearon para ver qué pasaba. Harry lucía asombrado pero se recuperó rápidamente. Sabía lo que pasaría; sabía que los demás no tenían idea de las propiedades adicionales del suero, que era un agente hipnótico. Se giró hacia Hermione y Ron:  
  
-Rápido, uno de ustedes lleve a todo el mundo afuera pero manténganlos reunidos y el otro vaya a traer al Director. ¡Apúrense!  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Ron. Hermione se paró atónita por un breve segundo, pero era evidente que quería hacer eco de la misma pregunta.  
  
-Sólo hagan lo que les pedí. Yo vigilaré a Snape hasta que llegue el Director. ¡Pero apúrense!- Harry guió al profesor hacia su escritorio y lo sentó en la silla.  
  
Ron se limitó a asentir ante la insistencia de Harry y guió a los demás estudiantes hacia el exterior. Malfoy fue el único que se rehusó a partir. Hermione corrió hacia la oficina del Director, ya que siendo la Premio Anual, conocía la contraseña de entrada.  
  
Malfoy se acercó a Harry quien con cuidado había sentado al profesor de Pociones. Snape lucía completamente descolocado, sus ojos brillantes y desenfocados. El muchacho suavemente limpió el resto de poción de su rostro.  
  
-¿Potter, que te crees que haces al tomar a cargo la clase de Snape?- demandó Draco.  
  
Éste suspiró y se volteó a mirar al rubio  
  
-No tienes idea de las propiedades adicionales que posee esta poción. Idiota, esto no es un simple suero de la verdad, es también un poderoso agente hipnótico. Esto significa que cualquiera podría preguntar al Profesor Snape lo que fuera y él se vería impulsado a decir sus más profundos y oscuros secretos, incluso los que ni él mismo sabe que existen.  
  
-¿Qué?¿Cómo sabes eso?  
  
-Simplemente lo sé ¿está bien? Deja eso. Sólo no le hagas ninguna pregunta al profesor. De hecho, ¿por qué mejor no te vas? Esto seguro que una vez que hayan pasado lo efectos del suero, Snape tendrá algo que decir sobre esto, especialmente a ti- Harry se giró nuevamente hacia Severus, la preocupación manifestándose claramente en su mirada.  
  
Malfoy miró vacilante de Harry a Snape y retrocedió. Se podía ver la interrogante en su rostro. Resopló con irritación, pero decidió que era mejor ser discreto, así que partió y se reunió con los demás.  
  
Los minutos pasaron con lentitud mientras Harry contemplaba a Severus. Estaba dolorosamente tentado a hacerle algunas preguntas, pero sabía que era moralmente equivocado, así que cerró la boca y guardó las preguntas en su interior.  
  
La puerta del laboratorio de pociones se abrió y el Director entró. Su rostro mostraba una clara preocupación.  
  
-Harry, mi muchacho, ¿qué ocurrió? La señorita Granger no me dio detalles mientras me escoltaba hasta aquí- Dumbledor se aproximó, observando a Snape más de cerca.  
  
-Estábamos preparando una droga hipnótica para el Ministerio, Profesor. Desafortunadamente, Malfoy desconocía las propiedades adicionales de la poción, así que trato que yo ingiriera algo de ella. Parece que el Profesor Snape lo atrapó en medio de la travesura, y accidentalmente ingirió algo de la poción. No quería que el resto de los estudiantes se confundieran e hicieran al profesor alguna pregunta, así que hice que salieran.  
  
-Una decisión muy sabia, joven. Afortunadamente Severus no ingirió demasiada cantidad de la poción o podría seguir en ese estado mucho tiempo mientras lograba contrarrestar el efecto hipnótico de la poción. Deja a Severus a mi cuidado, Harry. Reúnete con tus compañeros.  
  
-Señor, usted debe lanzarnos un hechizo desmemorizador a todos. Se....Snape.....quiero decir, el Profesor Snape nos lo iba a lanzar una vez que hubiéramos elaborado la poción, para que no pudiéramos recordar como se hacía.  
  
-Oh, sí, por supuesto. Bien, estaré fuera en breve. Asegúrate que todos los estudiantes estén juntos.  
  
-Sí, señor- Harry dejó el laboratorio de pociones y se unió a los demás, que continuaban esperando parados en el corredor.  
  
-Dumbledore saldrá en breve. Nos va a lanzar el encantamiento desmemorizador.  
  
-Pero Harry, ¿por qué hiciste que todos saliéramos?  
  
-¿Cómo te sentirías si hubieras tomado una dosis del suero de la verdad? Cualquiera te podría hacer una pregunta, no importa cuan personal fuera, y te verías impulsado a decir la verdad. No creo que Snape hubiera estado complacido si alguna extraviada pregunta personal se le hubiera hecho, ni siquiera por diversión.  
  
Ron tragó y reconoció la verdad en las palabras de Harry. Hermione y los demás se lanzaban miradas inquietas entre si. Tampoco a ellos les gustaba la idea de ser impulsados a decir la verdad sin un consentimiento previo de su parte.  
  
Dumbledore salió al corredor y se dirigió a los estudiantes, que miraron hacia él. Levantó su varita y un 'Obliviate' borró sus memorias de las pasadas dos horas. Los estudiantes lo miraron interrogantes, preguntándose por qué estaban todos en el corredor.  
  
-Sus memorias de las últimas dos horas han sido borradas para asegurarse que ninguno recuerde la poción que estaban preparando hoy. La razón de que su profesor no esté haciendo esto es porque hubo un pequeño accidente durante la clase. No voy a dar detalles de lo que pasó. Sólo les aseguro que el Profesor Snape va a estar bien. Ahora se pueden ir.  
  
Muchos de los estudiantes marcharon hacia la biblioteca o hacia sus salas comunes. Harry se retrasó después de decirle a sus amigos que se reuniría con ellos para el almuerzo. Se volvió hacia Dumbledore con una pregunta en los ojos.  
  
-Va a estar bien, Harry. De verdad. Una vez que pasen los efectos de la poción que prepararon hoy, Severus ni lo notará.  
  
-Umm, pero señor, ¿cómo ocurrió el accidente?  
  
-El señor Malfoy accidentalmente resbaló y algo de la poción le cayó al Profesor Snape. Es todo lo que debes saber  
  
Los ojos del Director brillaron ante la preocupación que Harry sentía por Severus. *¿Cómo es que Harry sabía más que los demás acerca de esta poción?* Interesante. Tendría que hacerle a Severus unas cuantas preguntas personales   
  
-Deberías ir a reunirte con tus amigos, Harry. Corre ahora- Dumbledore lo guió en dirección al piso principal.  
  
Harry ascendió las escaleras lentamente, sin desear partir. Se giró y a su espalda vio brevemente a Dumbledore, quien todavía permanecía en la entrada del laboratorio.  
  
-Ve, Harry. Todo estará bien  
  
El muchacho partió a reunirse con sus amigos. Dumbledore regresó al laboratorio de pociones, con una sonrisa en el rostro. *Ahora, iré por algunas respuestas*  
  
Continuará....  
  
Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Ojalá les guste y ya saben, abajo y la izquierda marquen go.  
  
The Kissie Aome : Que bueno que te haya gustado el comienzo y se va poniendo mejor. Ojalá este capítulo haya cumplido tus expectativas. Y gracias por considerar que es una buena traducción. Te esperamos el próximo viernes. 


	3. Verdades, Mentiras y Tergiversaciones

SE BUSCA: HOMBRE MAYOR Y SOLTERO PARA COMPAÑERO DE CUARTO.  
  
Autora: Goldenpaw  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Advertencia : SLASH  
  
Capítulo 3: Verdades, Mentiras y Tergiversaciones  
  
Dumbledore cerró la entrada al laboratorio de pociones detrás de él y fue a chequear a Severus. El mago más joven todavía parecía estar en estado hipnótico, sus ojos mirando al vacío y su rostro flojo y relajado. La expresión de Albus se tornó ligeramente astuta, una expresión que no muchas personas le habían visto con anterioridad.  
  
Dumbledore, aunque triste por ver a su colega en tal predicamento, no iba a desechar la ventaja que se ofrecía ante él. Sabía que Severus no recordaría nada de lo que le preguntara. También estaba consciente de que si el Slytherin le interrogaba después sobre si le había hacho alguna pregunta, podría honestamente decir que sí, pero que las preguntas habían sido hechas para comprobar su buen estado físico y mental.  
  
-Severus, de acuerdo a la cantidad que has ingerido, ¿durante cuánto tiempo te afectará el suero de la verdad?- Dumbledore sabía que era mejor conocer de cuanto tiempo disponía para hacer las preguntas.  
  
-Diría que aproximadamente media hora, como mínimo.  
  
Dumbledore estuvo muy complacido por la respuesta. **Interesante, significa que al menos tengo 20 minutos para efectuar mis preguntas. Mejor comienzo entonces.**  
  
-Severus, ¿sientes algún dolor?  
  
El aludido continuó mirando al espacio, pero contestó lentamente, como si su lengua estuviera entumecida.  
  
-No siento ningún dolor.  
  
-Eso es bueno, muy bueno. ¿Sabes cómo ocurrió el accidente aquí en los laboratorios?  
  
-Sí, creo que Draco iba a lanzar la poción al rostro de Harry, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, le toqué el hombro y me tiró la dosis del suero de la verdad a mí- replicó Severus con voz monótona.  
  
-Bien. Ahora viene una pregunta realmente importante ¿Cómo sabía Harry sobre la poción a preparar hoy cuando los otros estudiantes lo ignoraban.  
  
-Yo le conté.  
  
-¿Cuándo le contaste a Harry?- Dumbledore se sentía algo frustrado ante las limitaciones que le imponía el tener que hacer preguntas directas y específicas.  
  
-Ayer a medianoche  
  
Dumbledore suspiró **esto durará para siempre**  
  
-¿Qué estaban haciendo tú y Harry anoche cuando le hablaste sobre la poción?  
  
-Comiendo pastel de calabaza en las cocinas.  
  
-¿Y cómo fue que ustedes dos terminaron comiendo pastel de calabaza en la cocina?- preguntó Dumbledore con mayor interés.  
  
-Yo estaba patrullando los corredores, cuando observé que se abría la entrada de la Torre Gryffindor y noté que nadie salía. Supe que se trataba de Harry caminando bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Lo seguí hasta las cocinas.  
  
-¿Qué estabas haciendo parado en la entrada de la Torre Gryffindor?  
  
-Vigilando el retrato, deseaba ver a Harry.  
  
Dumbledore sonrió ante esta respuesta verdaderamente reveladora. **Ahora veremos la verdad que se esconde detrás de esto. Pero debo apurarme, sólo me quedan unos minutos**  
  
-¿Por qué querías ver a Harry?  
  
-Me sentía inquieto y solo y lo extrañaba.  
  
**Ahora viene la pregunta más importante. Debo saber sobre sus planes y sus sentimientos hacia Harry. Estoy seguro que deben ser más profundos de lo que cualquiera de ellos quiere admitir**  
  
- Severus, mencionaste que estás considerando renunciar a tu puesto como maestro de pociones. Asumo que ya tomaste tu decisión final. ¿Vas a dejar Hogwarts?  
  
**"Espero que renuncie, por su propio bien y por el de Harry. Me haría falta, pero partir y, con un poco de suerte, estar con Harry, sería bueno para él**  
  
-Sí, ayer tomé la decisión de dejar Hogwarts.  
  
Dumbledore estaba muy complacido por la respuesta **ahora sólo falta averiguar si es a causa de Harry**  
  
-SEVERUS, te pregunté ayer si la razón para partir tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que Harry deja Hogwarts. Dijiste que no, pero no creí que esa fuera la verdad. ¿Tiene Harry algo que ver con que te marches de Hogwarts?  
  
-Sí, él es parte de la razón de que me vaya.  
  
Dumbledore casi salta de gusto ante la respuesta, sus ojos más brillantes que nunca.  
  
-¿Tienes algún plan, después de renunciar, para estar con Harry?  
  
-Harry me pidió que fuera su compañero de habitación, una vez que encuentre una casa que podamos compartir.  
  
**Ah, maravilloso. Van a vivir juntos. Eso significa que su amistad va a ir creciendo. ¿Pero qué es lo que Severus realmente piensa de Harry? Sé que ha dicho que ahora conoce el corazón de Harry y la persona tras él, ¿pero podría haber más?**  
  
-¿Qué piensas de Harry, cuáles son tus impresiones del joven ahora que lo conoces?  
  
-Harry es un joven atractivo, inteligente, bien balanceado, es leal, valiente, amable y se preocupa por sus amigos. No es lo que yo pensaba que era. No busca ser el centro de atención, no quiere ser El-Niño-Que-Vivió- Severus una vez más estaba sin expresión.  
  
**Ah, es casi la misma respuesta que me dio antes, sólo que esta vez Severus ha admitido que encuentra a Harry atractivo. Interesante**  
  
Dumbledore se dio cuenta que se le terminaba el tiempo, así que le hizo otra pregunta.  
  
-Severus, sé que la última vez que hablamos considerabas a Harry como un amigo, pero ¿acaso es algo más que eso para ti?  
  
Desafortunadamente, la pregunta llegó demasiado tarde. Severus parpadeó varias veces antes de recuperar la conciencia.  
  
-¿ALBUS? ¿Qué, qué pasó?  
  
-¿No recuerdas nada del incidente, querido muchacho?- Albus se mostró benigno, con una expresión radiante.  
  
La expresión de Severus era de una confusión abismal, mientras recordó que uno de sus estudiantes estaba detrás de todo esto.  
  
-El señor Malfoy, creo que él originó todo esto. Lo atrapé cuando estaba a punto de hacerle una travesura al señor Potter.  
  
-Eso fue lo que me contó el señor Potter. Deberías saber que él fue quien se hizo cargo de la clase después del accidente. Le pidió a la señorita Granger que me buscara e hizo que todos dejaran la habitación hasta que yo llegara. Parecía ser el único que conocía las otras propiedades de este suero de la verdad. ¿Curioso no?- Albus miró interrogante a Severus, esperando lograr que dejara de hacer preguntas.  
  
Severus pretendió ignorar la indirecta de Albus. Lo que hacía en su tiempo libre no era algo que le interesara al anciano.  
  
-¿Así, ninguno de los estudiantes me hizo alguna pregunta una vez que entré en trance? ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Los estudiantes! Se supone que debía lanzarles un Obliviate para que no recordaran la poción- Severus se levantó rápidamente, pero Albus posó calmadamente una mano sobre su hombro para tranquilizarlo.  
  
-Sí, Harry me mencionó eso también. Ya les lancé el encantamiento. No recordarán la poción ni el accidente. Por supuesto que tendrás que hablar con el señor Malfoy sobre esto. En respuesta a tu primera inquietud, los estudiantes no hicieron ninguna pregunta. Harry se aseguró de eso. Creo que incluso reprendió a los demás por cuestionar sus acciones, teniendo en mente únicamente tu bienestar. En todo caso no recordarán nada de lo que pasó. De hecho, después que les lancé el encantamiento desmemorizador y les dije que se podían ir, Harry fue el único que se quedó rezagado para asegurarse que tú estabas bien.  
  
Dumbledore una vez más subió unos ojos interrogantes hacia Severus. Éste replicó con una mirada igualmente obvia......deslumbrante. El Director sonrió por lo bajo.  
  
-Vamos, Severus. Sé que admitiste que estás en términos amistosos con Harry, pero ¿estás seguro que no es más que eso?  
  
El rostro de Severus tornó en una expresión ansiosa. Detectó un patrón, Albus estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas puntuales.  
  
-Albus, dijiste que los estudiantes no me habían hecho preguntas. ¿Pero tú me hiciste alguna pregunta mientras estuve bajo los efectos del suero?  
  
Albus sonrió internamente **¡Perspicaz el muchacho! ¡Es hora de tergiversar!**  
  
-Pues, mi querido muchacho, de hecho te hice una pregunta o dos **o varias**, si recuerdo correctamente. En realidad te hice dos preguntas. Te pregunté si sabías cuanto tiempo duraría el efecto de la poción basado en la cantidad que se suponía habías ingerido.  
  
-Bien, esa es una, la hubiera autorizado. Tu dijiste 'dos'. ¿Cuál fue la otra?  
  
-Te pregunté si sentías algún dolor. Podías haber tenido alguna reacción alérgica a la poción y quería asegurarme. Al estar bajo la influencia de la poción, sabía que responderías con honestidad.  
  
-Muy bien, las preguntas fueron bastante inocentes y no fisgoneaste.  
  
-Por supuesto, querido muchacho, esas preguntas no tenían la intención de curiosear- replicó Dumbledore. **Aunque varias preguntas siguieron a las dos primeras. Sólo soy un desvergonzado anciano que lo único que desea es lo mejor para mis dos muchachos. Los amo a ambos como si fueran mis hijos. Y sé que ellos dos harían una excepción ante mi 'intromisión'.**  
  
-Bueno, ahora que te has recuperado, estoy seguro que querrás hablar con el señor Malfoy, así que te dejaré ahora.  
  
-Gracias, Albus. Por permitir que mis secretos permanecieran ocultos.  
  
-Oh, por supuesto, Severus. Nunca diría a nadie que tienes algún punto vulnerable y expuesto. Debo regresar a mi oficina, quien sabe que ha pasado en mi ausencia. Afortunadamente, estoy seguro que nada de esto tiene que ver con Harry.  
  
Con esto, Dumbledore se giró y abandonó el laboratorio de pociones y a su maestro.  
  
Severus miró alrededor el desorden dejado por el éxodo de la masa de estudiantes después de ocurrido el accidente. Ahora sabía el castigo que le daría al señor Malfoy por su pequeña hazaña.  
  
**Definitivamente voy a dejar que el señor Yo-Estoy-Por-Encima-De-Todos Malfoy pague por lo que hizo, aunque no lo recuerde. Yo sí lo recuerdo, sin embargo, y él va a limpiar este desorden por varias horas. Sin embargo, mi próxima clase empezará pronto. Necesito recoger las botellas de pociones que hicieron y apartar el resto para que Malfoy lo limpie.**  
  
Severus suspiró y regresó al trabajo.  
  
...  
  
En otra parte de la escuela, en la biblioteca, Harry se había reunido con sus amigos, quienes hablaban quedamente entre ellos. Levantaron la vista hacia su amigo mientras éste se sentaba a la mesa frente a ellos. Harry bajo la vista. Sabía que no debería preocuparse por Severus, pero que Dumbledore hubiera dicho que iba a estar bien, no significaba que fuera verdad **Tendré que hablar más tarde con Severus**  
  
-Hey Harry, ¿cómo estás, compañero? ¿Por qué te quedaste detrás con el profesor Dumbledore?- le preguntó Ron.  
  
-Sólo estaba asegurándome si había sido Neville el culpable del accidente de Snape. Aunque si bien nuestros recuerdos fueron borrados, los de Snape no, lo que significa que Neville todavía podía ser castigado por originar el accidente.  
  
-¿Y fue culpa de Neville?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
-No, esta vez fue Malfoy quien estaba detrás del incidente o accidente. Dumbledore dice que Malfoy estaba embotellando su poción cuando Snape justo pasó por allí y en eso la poción escapó de la mano de Malfoy- Harry no creía que hubiera ocurrido así, pero en todo caso éste no era el lugar para cuestionar lo que había pasado.  
  
-¿Así, me pregunto que poción sería la que estábamos preparando y cuáles sus efectos?- Hermione como siempre sentía curiosidad de todo lo que pasaba en sus clases. Una de las causas del por qué era tan buena estudiante.  
  
La pregunta de Hermione disparó algo en la memoria de Harry. Un vago recuerdo de la noche anterior. Esto hizo que sostuviera la respiración. Sabía lo que hacía la poción, puesto que Severus se lo había dicho la noche anterior **Dado que sólo fueron borradas nuestras memorias durante la clase, no se vieron afectados los recuerdos anteriores. ¡Merlín! Un suero de la verdad que hipnotizaba a la persona. No me asombra que Dumbledore no quisiera ningún estudiante alrededor del profesor. Quien sabe los secretos que podría revelar.**  
  
Hermione notó como Harry contenía la respiración y lo miró con curiosidad. Observó la expresión de su rostro, y vagamente llegó una comprensión bien definida **Hmmm, sabe algo, ¿tendrá algo que ver con la clase?**  
  
-Harry, ¿qué pasa? ¿Sabes algo sobre esta clase que el resto desconocemos?  
  
-Huh, ¿qué Hermione?- Harry había estado perdido en sus pensamientos- ¿Saber algo sobre la clase? No, no más que tú. Sólo que debió ser algo muy malo para que Dumbledore tuviera que ser llamado.  
  
**Hmm, está mintiendo, ¿pero por qué? Oh, bueno, no debo presionarlo sobre esto. Probablemente nos lo dirá cuando esté listo**. Miró a Ron y notó que estaba ausente de la conversación. **Típico de Ron. Tiene la nariz enterrada en el libro de Quidditch de los Cannon**  
  
-Ron y yo nos preguntábamos sobre qué cosas estás haciendo con el profesor Snape. Tú y él parece que están llevándose mucho mejor desde el viaje, y si no, mira la conversación civilizada que tuvieron ayer en la enfermería. Diría que se están transformando en buenos amigos, ¿cierto?- Ron sacó su nariz del libro cuando escucho la pregunta de Hermione, esperando por la respuesta.  
  
-¿Amigos? Umm, supongo. El fue muy decente al preguntarme sobre la tutoría. Todavía es temprano para emitir un juicio imparcial. ¿Están bien con eso, verdad? ¿Mi amistad con el Profesor de Pociones?  
  
Harry estaba ansioso, En verdad quería el apoyo de sus mejores amigos en esta búsqueda. Sabía que no pondrían demasiadas trabas en su camino. El hecho de que no se quejaran demasiado respecto al juego de poker de la otra noche era una confirmación de eso. Sabía que estaban hartos de Severus, pero sentía que si le daban tiempo, llegaría a gustarles o al menos tolerarlo.  
  
-Ron y yo estuvimos hablando ayer, mientras estabas en la enfermería. Yo fui la que te empujo en primer lugar a tratar de llevarte mejor con el profesor, animándote a que pasaras tiempo con él, lejos de nosotros. Parece ser que está funcionando. Así que no puedo quejarme. El profesor Snape tiene buenas cualidades. Su pelea a favor del lado de la luz así lo indica- Hermione sonrió animando a Harry.  
  
Este le sonrió de vuelta, liberado de que al menos uno de sus amigos estuviese a su lado en esto. Se giró hacia Ron.  
  
-¿Y tú, cómo te sientes?  
  
-Bueno, estoy bien con esto, supongo. No puedo pensar en Snape como otra cosa que el cretino grasiento, pero si piensas que él es mejor que eso, te apoyaré también  
  
Harry puso los ojos en blanco cuando Ron llamó cretino grasiento a Severus, pero sonrió.  
  
-Gracias Ron, Significa mucho para mí. Ahora veremos como manejarlo con los demás. ¿Han visitado a Hagrid? Podemos ir un rato y contarle del viaje al campamento y los animales que vimos. Además, necesito preguntarle sobre como alimentar a Sliver.  
  
Tanto Hermione como Ron estuvieron de acuerdo así que recogieron sus libros y partieron de la biblioteca junto con Harry a visitar a Ron.  
  
Continuara.....  
  
Bueno chic@s hasta aquí el capítulo tres. Gracias por seguir con nosotras y le trasmitiremos a la autora sus lindas palabras. Nos vemos el viernes  
  
REVIEW  
  
The Kissie Aome : Como puedes ver, el viejito curioso le hizo varias preguntas a Sevie, pero el hombre despertó cuando el interrogatorio se ponía mejor. Esperamos que te haya gustado el capítulo. Bye  
  
Amazona Verde : Pues Albus se enteró de algunas cosas interesantes, pero no de lo mejor (ni nosotras tampoco jeje). Ojalá y te haya gustado el capítulo. Adieu...  
  
dark-sabry: Sí, Albus le preguntó pero no se enteró de todo (risa malvada). Esperamos te haya gustado este capítulo y sigas con nosotras.  
  
Snivelly: Aquí tienes la conversación, reveló mucho pero se guardó lo mejor, así que tendremos que ser pacientes. Y no, el accidente no fue grave (aunque habría que ver lo que opinaría Severus si supiera los que el viejito le preguntó jeje). Besos y nos vemos el viernes.  
  
Azalea : Gracias por tu opinión. Dumbledore algo averiguó, pero no lo mejor. Lástima ¿verdad?. Hasta el viernes.  
  
Ana Rickman : Pues claro que el viejito le preguntó sobre él y Harry, sino no sería Dumbledore ¿o si? Lástima que Sevie se despertó en lo mejor. Gracias por tus comentarios de la traducción (Maria y Ali se ruborizan) tratamos de ponerle nuestro máximo esfuerzo y corazón por ustedes y por las autoras, porque se lo merecen. Besitos...  
  
Moony: Pues aquí tienes la conversación con Albus. Harry estuvo tentado a hacerle algunas preguntas pero.....definitivamente es más respetuoso de la privacidad que Dumbledore (o quizás tenía miedo que Sevie se enterara y lo estrangulara jeje). Les trasmitiremos tus palabras y las de los demás a la autora. Seguro se pone muy contenta. 


	4. Una pregunta respondida

SE BUSCA: HOMBRE MAYOR Y SOLTERO PARA COMPAÑERO DE CUARTO.  
  
Autora: Goldenpaw  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Advertencia : SLASH  
  
Capítulo 4: una pregunta respondida  
  
Harry, Hermione y Ron habían pasado el resto de la mañana y gran parte de la tarde con Hagrid y Fang en la cabaña del guardabosques y en clase de historia con Binns. El almuerzo había sido como acostumbraban, con Draco repartiendo comentarios sarcásticos hacia la mesa de Gryffindor mientras todos lo ignoraban. Parecía que después de siete años de tal comportamiento, los Gryffindor habían aprendido que lo mejor era ignorar el incesante golpe de cola de la serpiente rubia de Slytherin.  
  
Harry había estado excesivamente complacido con la visita a Hagrid. Gracias a la gran cantidad de ratas que él guardaba para alimentar a las criaturas mágicas que usualmente estaban bajo su cuidado, le había dado una rata para Sliver. Sliver también estuvo muy complacida y después de comer se fue a dormir, esta vez en el corazón del fuego, sobre las cenizas apagadas.  
  
Harry les ofreció su habitual tarta de melaza, dura como roca, y te. El trío naturalmente declinó la tarta ya que querían conservar sus dientes intactos, además de evitar arruinar su apetito para el almuerzo, por supuesto. Harry y sus amigos hablaron sobre el viaje al campamento, el accidente de Harry y la variada fauna que vieron.  
  
Además hablaron sobre la familia de Hagrid y se encontraron con que Grawp lo estaba haciendo mucho mejor. Finalmente había aprendido el idioma inglés y estaba intentando enseñárselo a otros gigantes que habían sobrevivido a la guerra. También habían notado que Hagrid se estaba manejando mucho mejor con su bastón que en la última visita que le habían hecho.  
  
El semigigante, quien había sufrido algunas heridas durante la Guerra, no se había recuperado completamente. Su pierna no había sido curada apropiadamente al regresar a su posición original, así que ahora caminaba con un bastón. Sin embargo, Hagrid seguía siendo Hagrid y no dejaba que esto lo deprimiera ni lo consideraba un problema, por lo que seguía tan jovial como siempre.  
  
Esa tarde al finalizar la clase de historia, el trío usó las pocas horas que le quedaban hasta la cena para repasar. Hermione había reestructurado su programa de estudios para incluir las dos horas de sesión tutorial con el Profesor Snape, a las que asistirían tres veces por semana hasta que los Extasis tuvieran lugar.  
  
-Saben, por mucho que siempre he considerado Hogwarts como mi casa, me alegra terminar con el trabajo de escuela- Harry miró a los otros dos mientras sus hombros se hundían y la cabeza caía a un lado. Alzó un brazo y sostuvo su cansada cabeza-. No sólo tenemos que preparar las tareas, sino que tenemos que revisarlas también.  
  
Ron sacudió la cabeza mostrando su acuerdo y luego la hundió en sus brazos cruzados.  
  
Hermione miró a Harry con preocupación  
  
-Desafortunadamente tú y ron no son los más dedicados estudiantes. Si hubieran hecho la tarea cuando les fue asignada estarían más al día con el trabajo del curso. Por supuesto, Harry, tú pasaste una gran cantidad de tiempo de este año y del año pasado en la enfermería y eso siempre te decae un poco. Sin embargo, estoy segura que te ira bien en los EXTASIs.  
  
-¿Ustedes dos han pensado en qué van a hacer?- les preguntó Harry, para hablar de otra cosa que de la gran cantidad de tiempo que pasaba en la enfermería.  
  
-¿Qué?- Hermione miró a Harry burlonamente.  
  
-¿Eligieron carrera? Quiero decir que hace dos años yo pensaba que quería ser Auror, pero ahora que Voldemort se fue y la guerra se quedó atrás, ya no se lo que quiero. Sinceramente, Hermione, ¿tú lo sabes?- la interrogó Harry.  
  
-No completamente. Sé que iré a la universidad o al menos eso quiero, una vez que nuestros promedios de los EXTASIs sean presentados. Creo que buscaré un grado de profesora. Me gustaría regresar a Hogwarts un día. No estoy segura a que tema enfocarme, todos son fascinantes.  
  
-¿Y tú, Ron, sabes lo que vas a hacer?  
  
-Espero ir a la universidad también, compañero. Todavía quiero ser Auror. Por supuesto, como Mione dijo todo depende del resultado de mis EXTASIs.  
  
-¿Tú tienes algún asomo de lo que te gustaría hacer?- Hermione le lanzó la pregunta directa a Harry.  
  
-No en realidad, pero Snape me dijo durante una de mis muchas tareas con él, que me ayudaría con esto, dándome algún consejo.  
  
La mandíbula de Hermione casi cayó sobre la mesa y los ojos de Ron se entrecerraron  
  
-¿Snape va a ayudarte a encontrar carrera? ¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda a McGonagall o incluso a Dumbledore?  
  
-Esta es una de las cosas de las que conversamos Snape y yo durante el viaje al campamento. Le mencioné que no estaba muy seguro de lo que quería hacer y él se ofreció. Es muy amable de su parte- Harry sonrió a sus amigos.  
  
-Bueno, me alegro de que alguien te ayude. Es importante saber lo que vas a hacer el resto de tu vida. Quiero decir, no es bueno pasarte la vida haciendo algo que odias, sólo mira el ejemplo del Profesor Snape- señaló Hermione  
  
Ron se encogió ante el pensamiento de Harry transformado en un viejo con un trabajo insatisfactorio que lo alejara de la felicidad.  
  
Harry miró el reloj sobre la chimenea, una de sus manecillas apuntando a la cena. Había estado tan absorto en su estudio, así como sus amigos, que no habían notado que los alumnos de los años inferiores habían salido de la Torre a cenar.  
  
-Vamos ustedes dos, es hora de cenar.  
  
Dejaron sus libros donde estaban, sabiendo que regresarían después de volver del Gran Comedor.  
  
La cena fue como de costumbre, todos los estudiantes y la mayoría de los profesores estaban presentes. El Profesor Snape era el único ausente, lo que originó una leve punzada de preocupación en Harry. Sin embargo dicha preocupación fue rápidamente despejada cuando empezó a circular el rumor de que esa noche Malfoy tenía detención con el Profesor de Pociones luego del accidente en su clase. Esto era de mucho interés para el trío, ya que lograba que Malfoy se enfurruñara y frunciera el ceño, remplazando su habitual sonrisa y actitud condescendiente.  
  
Después de la cena y ya de regreso a la sala común, Harry intentó enfocarse en sus estudios junto con sus amigos. Sus pensamientos, sin embargo, estaban en la próxima detención que Malfoy tendría con Severus y en el hecho que debía comenzar a buscar casa. Mejor comenzar ahora, antes que todos los buenos lugares los tomaran los otros estudiantes.  
  
-Hermione, tienes a mano una copia de la última edición de El Profeta?- le preguntó a su amiga.  
  
Hermione lo miró por encima de sus notas, sus ojos brillando desenfocados y su rostro confundido mientras trataba de desconectarse de su intenso estudio.  
  
-Sí, tengo una copia en mi dormitorio de la edición de esta mañana. ¿Para qué lo necesitas?  
  
-Bueno, voy a dejar la casa de los Dursley este verano. Eso es seguro. Así que necesito un lugar para vivir.  
  
-Oh, puedo entender eso. ¿Esa gente horrible tus guardianes? ¿Cómo pudo Dumbledore hacer que regresaras allí cada año? Yo probablemente me quedaré con mi gente en el verano hasta que empiece la universidad. Si quieres y puedes esperar, mañana te daré una copia.  
  
-Gracias, Hermione.  
  
Ron levantó la vista de sus notas al escuchar la respuesta de Harry.  
  
-Con sinceridad, Harry. Sabes que siempre serás más que bienvenido a vivir en la Madriguera. A mamá le encantaría tenerte allí.  
  
-Gracias, Ron. Creo que quiero encontrar un lugar propio. Quizás algo tranquilo con una linda vista, una habitación o dos y un jardín- sonrió con satisfacción ante el cuadro de la casa perfecta en su mente-. Y definitivamente que esté más al sur que Hogwarts. Aún cuando Hogsmeade y sus alrededores son hermosos, quiero algo más cálido.  
  
-¿Por qué querrías vivir tu sólo en un lugar tan grande?- preguntó Ron  
  
Harry se removió en su asiento y bajó la mirada hacia sus notas. Hermione notó este comportamiento extraño y evasivo *No va a vivir solo, pero no quiere que lo sepamos. ¿Por qué?* pensó Hermione, mientras Harry continuaba buscando un respuesta adecuada que dar a Ron.  
  
-Puedo vivir solo durante un tiempo, para ver si me gusta eso, la paz y la quietud que significa. Quien sabe, quizás después pueda conseguir un compañero de cuarto. No estoy seguro en ese punto- al hablar bajó sus notas y jugueteó con su pluma.  
  
-Bueno, entonces quizás yo podría vivir contigo, cuando decidas que necesitas un compañero de cuarto. Quizás podría aparecerme para ir a la escuela. ¿Te suena bien?- preguntó Ron alegre, ante el cuadro de vivir con Harry una vida de soltero por un tiempo, sin tener que compartir la casa o el dormitorio con muchos otros.  
  
Harry continuó jugueteando con la pluma, sus ojos moviéndose entre Ron y su manuscrito.  
  
-Quizás, ya veremos.  
  
Hermione continuó mirando a Harry con intensidad. Él sintió su mirada, pero no levantó la vista. Algo dentro de la mente de Hermione se encendió y se colocó en su lugar casi inmediatamente. Unos cuantos hechos se alinearon cobrando sentido.  
  
*Harry en realidad ya eligió un compañero de cuarto. El Profesor Snape va a dejar Hogwarts y su amistad con Harry ha evolucionado. ¡Merlín! Harry le pidió al Profesor Snape que fuera su compañero de cuarto. Estoy casi segura. ¿Pero por qué? Pensaría que le habría preguntado a Ron antes de acercarse al profesor. A menos.....que sienta mas por el profesor de lo que dice*  
  
Hermione se limitó a guardar silencio y esperar los eventos. Regresó a su estudio y Harry sintió que su mirada lo abandonaba. Suspiró tranquilo y aliviado.  
  
Harry observó el paso del tiempo con bastante cuidado. Quería tomar su capa de invisibilidad y encaminarse a las mazmorras para disfrutar de la detención de Malfoy. Recordó que Dumbledore le dijo que Malfoy había causado el accidente al dejar caer alguna de las pociones.  
  
*Pero seguramente, algo tan pequeño no hubiera requerido detención. Severus nunca hubiera castigado a uno de sus propios estudiantes por algo tan simple, a menos que no hubiera sido un accidente después de todo y algo más hubiera pasado. Bueno, si Malfoy estaba involucrado, eso era seguro* Harry sonrió suavemente, ciertamente por una vez iba a disfrutar una detención, especialmente porque no era la suya.  
  
*Ahora debo encontrar una manera de irme sin atraer la atención de Hermione o Ron. Quizás si simplemente les digo que todavía estoy cansado por lo del accidente lo aceptarían*  
  
-Saben, voy a dar las buenas noches. Para ser justo, creo que todavía estoy maltratado por el accidente, así que los veré en la mañana. ¿Vale?  
  
-Seguro, compañero, ve a descansar. Mañana va a ser un largo día, tenemos Transfiguración, Encantamientos y dos horas de tutorial con Snape en la noche- tanto Ron como Harry gimieron ante la perspectiva de más trabajo. Hermione por su parte lo miró definitivamente ansiosa.  
  
-Sí, amigo. No quiero verte fuera de la cama hasta mañana en la mañana. Buenas noches, Harry  
  
-Gracias. Que duerman bien. Ron, ¿podrías decir a los demás que no hagan ruido cuando se vayan a acostar, por favor?.  
  
Ron asintió. Harry recogió sus libros, pergaminos, tinta y pluma y se encaminó a su dormitorio. Guardó sus cosas en el baúl y sacó la capa. Se cubrió con ella y bajó las escaleras con cuidado.  
  
*Ahora, a salir de la torre sin que nadie se entere que se abre el retrato. Sólo tengo que esperar a que alguien entre o salga en los próximos minutos*  
  
Se paró a un lado del retrato y esperó cerca de diez minutos, cuando de repente varios estudiantes de sexto, incluyendo a Ginny, penetraron por el retrato. Se deslizó hacia fuera, rozando ligeramente a uno de los estudiantes.  
  
Caminó calmada y rápidamente en dirección a las mazmorras, pasando grupo tras grupo de estudiantes que venían de la biblioteca u otros lugares. El camino hacia las mazmorras estaba bastante tranquilo. Mientras se acercaba al aula de pociones, notó que la entrada estaba abierta. Ojeo cautelosamente desde la esquina y vio que sólo había dos ocupantes.  
  
Severus estaba en el escritorio revisando algunos papeles. Malfoy estaba a un lado de la habitación, limpiando calderos. Harry notó que de tanto en tanto alzaba la vista y lanzaba miradas fulminantes a su profesor *Si las miradas mataran, Severus ya hubiera muerto varias veces*. Entro tan calladamente como pudo y fue a pararse cerca de su maestro. Tenía curiosidad de ver lo que hacia el profesor de pociones tan atentamente.  
  
Severus pensaba, no estaba realmente preocupado por los papeles que estaban frente a él. Sabía que el señor Malfoy estaba realmente disgustado, pero no iba a darle al joven la satisfacción de ver que contaba con su atención. Además, había sentido un ligero cambio en el aire que lo rodeaba, sin razón aparente. Escuchó más atentamente, enfocándose en lo que oía. Unos segundos más tarde, captó el ligero sonido de una respiración.  
  
*Ah, es Harry. Debe haber venido para ver al señor Malfoy sufriendo una detención. Estoy seguro que está disfrutándolo inmensamente*. Los labios de Severus hicieron un ligerísimo mohín y Harry lo notó al instante.  
  
*Sabe que estoy aquí y por qué. Bueno, probablemente no completamente el por qué. Luce bien. Debe haberse recuperado bastante bien del accidente de pociones. Quizás me cuente qué pasó*  
  
El chico extendió la mano y tocó el hombro de Severus para confirmar su presencia. Éste sintió el ligero toque y asintió suavemente indicando que entendía.  
  
Harry miró rápidamente sobre el hombro del profesor y notó que lo que estaba revisando no eran ensayos o pruebas, sino la copia de El Profeta de esa mañana, que estaba abierto en la lista de casas y alojamientos. Sonrió; creía que ahora tenía su respuesta a la pregunta de si Severus iba a compartir o no su casa después de la graduación. Alargó la mano una vez más y apretó el hombro del profesor. Éste no alzó la vista, pero movió su mano derecha, tomó una pluma y dibujó un círculo en las ofertas potenciales.  
  
Se inclinó y observó lo que Severus había elegido. En realidad había varios círculos rojos en la página. Muchos de ellos eran exactamente lo que Harry estaba buscando. Podría esperar a discutir las posibilidades con Severus luego de la detención. Sólo pensaba cuanto más tendría que esperar a que esto pasara.  
  
Severus pareció sentir los pensamientos de Harry ya que miró el reloj que se encontraba sobre la cabeza del señor Malfoy y vio cuanto había progresado el joven en la limpieza.  
  
-Señor Malfoy, una vez que haya terminado con el caldero que tiene en las manos puede irse.  
  
-Sí, señor. Gracias, señor- pensando que no estaba ni siquiera cerca de acabar con la detención inicial que le habían dado, su tono no fue para nada agradecido sino manifiestamente sarcástico.  
  
Severus suspiró y se frotó el puente de la nariz.  
  
-Eso le quitará cinco puntos adicionales a Slytherin, señor Malfoy. Creo que sería mejor que tratara de guardar su sarcástico agradecimiento para si mismo la próxima vez.  
  
Malfoy tragó y se limitó a asentir, luciendo resignado ante su destino, esperando que su Cabeza de Casa mantuviera la generosa oferta de dejarlo partir con la faena a medias.  
  
Regresó a terminar de fregar el caldero que tenía en las manos. Harry sonrió ante el cuadro de Malfoy luciendo menos que perfecto. Esperó pacientemente detrás de Severus, su atención fija en el Slytherin, disfrutando la satisfacción que le producía la escena frente a él. Una vez terminado, el rubio se giró hacia Severus y dijo:  
  
-Ya hice lo que me indico, señor. ¿Eso será todo?  
  
-Sí, señor Malfoy, eso será todo. Se puede ir, pero antes quiero decirle una cosa más. No quiero más hazañas como la que realizó hoy. Se que no lo recuerda, pero definitivamente yo sí. Si alguna vez intenta darle una poción a otro estudiante será expulsado. No me importa si sólo faltan unas semanas para su graduación. ¿Estoy siendo claro?- le dijo en su calmada y profunda voz, calmada y mortalmente seria.  
  
-Sí, señor. Entendí perfectamente- con eso Malfoy se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación tan rápido como pudo, aún manteniendo su dignidad.  
  
Una vez que Malfoy desapareció por la entrada, Severus tomó su varita y la apuntó hacia la puerta, cerrándola con llave. Se giró a Harry y elevó una ceja:  
  
-¿Disfrutaste el espectáculo?  
  
Continuará.......  
  
Bueno chiquill@s, hasta aquí el 4to capítulo. Esperamos les haya gustado y l@s esperamos el viernes. Besos  
  
Kaco Malfoy de Snape: Sorry por no contestar tu review en el capítulo pasado, pero ya teníamos todo listo cuando lo leímos. Ya sabes qué le preguntó Albus, pero al pobre no le dio tiempo de preguntarle lo mejor. Sobre qué paso en el campamento, si les gusta la idea y la autora nos autoriza, con gusto traduciremos más adelante la precuela de este fic. Gracias por seguir con el relato. Nos vemos el viernes.  
  
Eldariel: Al igual que con Kaco, lamentablemente no nos dio chance de responderte en el capítulo pasado. ¿Te gustaron las preguntas? Esperamos que sí. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.  
  
Chiquinkirá: Pues tú y Albus se debieron apresurar al realizar las preguntas jeje. Pero no te creas, ese viejito es un lince y seguro que pronto se entera. Por cierto, ¿eres compañera de espionaje de dark- sabry?......está bien, está bien.....no preguntamos. Hasta el viernes.  
  
Claw: Disculpa lo de los párrafos, pero es que Maria, que es quien sube los capítulos (la CP de Alicia no la deja, grrrrr) tenía su computadora dañada y tuvo que ponerlos desde un ciber que era una locura y lamentablemente este formato salió mal. Gracias por el aviso y esperamos te haya gustado una vez arreglado. Ojalá este nuevo capítulo te haya gustado.  
  
Ana Rickman: No te preocupes, seguro que nuestro querido viejito (nosotras al menos lo queremos, es tannnn cotilla jeje) pues seguro que se entera más pronto que tarde de todo el cuento. ¿Te gustó esté capítulo? Esperamos que sí. Besotes y nos encontramos el viernes.  
  
Snivelly: Pues aún hay que esperar un ratito para que Sevie deje Hogwarts, pero ya está decidido y, como le dijo a Albus, una de sus razones (según nosotras la principal jeje) es estar más en contacto con Harry. Besos y ya sabes, nos vemos el viernes.  
  
Azalea: Pues antes de tener un solo cuarto (que lo tendrán, ¿o acaso lo dudas?) pues deben admitirse mutuamente que con una cama basta. Claro, conociendo a los implicados, especialmente a nuestro encantador Severus No Me Gustan Las Relaciones Serias Snape, nos late que aún va a faltar un poquillo para eso. Pero no te preocupes, de que pasará, pasará (más le vale a la autora o si no le lloverán las maldiciones jaja). Besos y hasta la próxima semana. 


	5. O quizás no

SE BUSCA: HOMBRE MAYOR Y SOLTERO PARA COMPAÑERO DE CUARTO.  
  
Autora: Goldenpaw  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Advertencia : SLASH  
  
Capítulo 5: O quizás no.  
  
-De hecho, sí disfruté el espectáculo- replicó Harry mientras se quitaba la capa.  
  
Severus le sonrió y regreso la vista al listado. Colocó un círculo en los lugares con mayor potencial.  
  
-Deja de mirar sobre mi hombro y arrima una silla. ¿O es que disfrutas permanecer parado mirando sobre el hombro de la gente?- preguntó Severus con un dejo de exasperación.  
  
-Er, no. Espera.  
  
Harry buscó una silla de uno de los mesones del laboratorio y la jaló para colocarla al lado de Severus. Señaló los círculos del listado y preguntó:  
  
-¿Eso quiere decir lo que estoy pensando que quiere decir?  
  
Severus alzó una ceja y su labio se frunció con hilaridad.  
  
-No sé a qué te refieres. Debes ser un poco más específico.  
  
Harry suspiró. Sabía que Severus lo había entendido muy bien, pero no se lo quería poner demasiado fácil.  
  
-¿Lo que te pregunto es que si estás viendo casas porque has decidido aceptar compartir residencia conmigo?  
  
-Quizás, o quizás lo estoy viendo para mi propio beneficio- contestó Severus en un tono plano. Todavía no quería revelar su mano.  
  
*Tengo que guardar algunas cosas para mi mismo por un tiempo, no voy a revelar todo tan pronto, es impensable. Además, estoy seguro que Albus extrajo una buena cantidad de la información que guardo, quizás incluso cosas de las que estoy inconsciente. Tengo que pensar el modo de averiguar lo que el anciano descubrió, sutilmente y con una pequeña insinuación de vergüenza*  
  
-Oh, ya veo  
  
Harry se veía y sonaba herido. *Tal vez quiero esto demasiado. Merlín, ¿por qué tengo que desearlo tanto? ¿Por qué no le pregunté a Ron en lugar de a Severus? Ron ha sido mi mejor amigo por años, y ahora, cuando pienso en tener un lugar propio, me veo compartiéndolo con mi profesor de pociones. Quizás, antes de involucrarme en todo esto, debería considerar mis motivos*  
  
Harry se sentó allí, en silencio y sintiéndose abatido. Severus lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y frunció el ceño. *Diablos, no quise deprimirlo. Sé que está como un muchacho de los primeros años que entra en la tienda de dulces de Honeydukes por primera vez, especialmente con lo de nuestra amistad y todo eso, pero no tenía idea de que fuera tan serio*  
  
-¿Harry?- Severus se giró y extendió el brazo para tocar el hombro del joven- ¿Harry, está todo bien?  
  
-Bien, todo está bien- Harry alejó el hombro de la mano de Severus y se giró para partir.  
  
-No, no todo está bien. Por Merlín, deja de hacer pucheros y mírame- Severus podía no querer herir al joven, pero no lidiaría con ese comportamiento infantil.  
  
Harry contrajo brevemente sus hombros, sin importarle realmente el tono de mando de Severus. Sliver eligió ese momento para despertar y se deslizó saliendo por el puño de la manga del chico. La serpiente alzó la vista hacia él interrogándolo.  
  
-¿Cuál esss el problema? Essstass disssgusstado- la cabeza de Sliver se balanceó cenca del pecho de Harry, su lengua fluctuando levemente como si lo estuviera acariciando.  
  
-Essstoy bien, Sssliver. Sssólo un poco cansssado, esss todo.  
  
Harry extendió la mano para acariciar la cabeza de la serpiente y deslizó unos dedos a todo lo largo. Luego de eso, Sliver se enroscó alrededor de su cuello y hombros y se relajó, aunque permaneció alerta.  
  
Harry también se relajó, sintiéndose confortado por Sliver. Sabía que su comportamiento era infantil. También sabía que Severus podía hacer lo que quisiera, no tenía derechos sobre él. Lo había invitado a mudarse con él en el lugar que fuera y dejaría la invitación abierta.  
  
Se giró hacia Severus y le dio una pequeña sonrisa disgustada.  
  
-Bueno, aunque no estés seguro todavía, la invitación para quedarte conmigo sigue en pie.  
  
Severus suspiró internamente. "Me gustaría decirle ahora que voy a mudarme con él. Sin embargo, necesito tiempo para analizar a qué nos conduciría todo esto antes de aceptar. Necesito analizar este anhelo de estar con él.....entender por qué yo........por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él."  
  
-Gracias, Harry. En verdad lo tengo presente. Como ya dije, cuando las clases estén a punto de terminar te lo haré saber.  
  
Harry asintió.  
  
-Bien, si lo que está en círculos es una indicación de lo que estás buscando, entonces nuestros gustos son bastante compatibles. Hermione me dijo que mañana me prestaría su copia de El Profeta. Con suerte, mi lista será muy similar a la que tienes allí.  
  
-Me alegro. Ahora, dime por qué estás aquí. ¿No me digas que sólo viniste a presenciar como el señor Malfoy sufría su detención?- preguntó Severus.  
  
-En parte, algo tan especial es demasiado bueno para perdérselo- Harry rió con alegría mirando a Severus, quien sonrió.  
  
-Sí, no es habitual verlo en tal posición. Estoy seguro que estaba pensando que es definitivamente degradante- la sonrisa de Severus desapareció mientras recordaba el por qué había puesto a Malfoy en detención.  
  
-¿Así que Malfoy intentó darle la poción a un estudiante hoy, ese suero de la verdad que estábamos haciendo?- preguntó Harry tranquilamente.  
  
Severus lo miró impactado, y luego recordó que aunque los recuerdos de Harry durante la clase se hubieran ido, aparentemente no había olvidado la conversación de la noche anterior.  
  
-Sí, trató de darle una pequeña dosis del suero a un estudiante, pero en lugar de eso yo terminé por recibir el suero en el rostro- no pensaba decirle a Harry nada más que eso, pues sentía que era mejor que todos los involucrados lo dejaran como un episodio olvidado, en más de una forma.  
  
-Esa era mi otra preocupación, saber cómo estabas después del incidente. ¿Estás bien? Quiero decir, en mi opinión luces bien- Harry miró directamente a los ojos de Severus.  
  
Éste se le quedó mirando intensamente y vio preocupación y sinceridad. Sonrió ligeramente a la vista del joven.  
  
-Estoy bien, Harry. Claro que Dumbledore vino aquí después de lo ocurrido y no dudo que me haya hecho toneladas de preguntas. Ese hombre puede haberme dicho que sólo me hizo un par de inocentes preguntas, pero lo conozco bien. Sin embargo, estoy consciente que mantendrá en secreto lo que sea que haya averiguado, para si mismo o para usarlo en mi beneficio.  
  
Harry rió disimuladamente ante la imagen de Dumbledore actuando como malvado inquisidor e interrogando al profesor de Pociones.  
  
-Pobre Severus, si hubiera sabido que ibas a ser sometido a un interrogatorio por el Director, nunca te hubiera dejado en sus 'malvadas garras'  
  
Severus bufó ante la imagen que pintaban las palabras de Harry. Si se pensaba, era bastante gracioso imaginar al Director apretando sus manos como un genio demente a punto de concebir un complot cobarde  
  
-Bien, agradezco tu preocupación. En todo caso, es casi la hora del toque de queda, así que te sugeriría que regreses a tu dormitorio y espero no volver a verte por ahí esta noche. De otra manera, tendré que quitarle puntos a Gryffindor. Ahora, buenas noches- se levantó y empujó a Harry gentilmente a través de la puerta del laboratorio de pociones.  
  
Severus pudo escuchar por lo bajo, algo que sonaba como 'Honestamente, muéstrale al hombre tu preocupación y él te enseñará la puerta'. Rió suavemente y regresó al laboratorio a finalizar de lavar los calderos.  
  
***  
  
Harry pasó el siguiente día en clases y entre una y otra se zampó lo que fuera que le habían servido de comer. Tratando de enfocarse por una vez en su tarea, deseaba que el año escolar llegara a su término para que Severus le diera la respuesta de una vez por todas. La noche anterior había pasado varias horas antes de poder dormir, acostado mirando fijamente los doseles de su cama y pensando sobre sus motivos para pedirle a Severus que compartieran alojamiento.  
  
Sabía que respetaba y se preocupaba por Severus, pero lo mismo sentía por Ron, así que debía haber algo más que eso. Después de dar vueltas y vueltas al mismo pensamiento, y sin estar más cerca de entenderlo que al principio, cayó en un profundo sueño.  
  
Afortunadamente, el dormir bien por la noche lo ayudaba a superar el resto del día, y era capaz de prestar atención a las clases.  
  
Esa noche, luego de la última comida en el Gran Comedor, Harry, Ron y Hermione recogieron las notas que necesitarían para el tutorial de pociones y se dirigieron a su clase.  
  
Snape ya los estaba esperando y no solo había sacado varios ingredientes, sino también un juego de tres calderos para que trabajaran.  
  
-Siéntense, por favor. No quiero perder ni un momento del tiempo que les estoy dedicando- esperó a que todos estuvieran sentados antes de continuar- . Esta noche vamos a revisar algunas de las pociones básicas de primer año y sus ingredientes. Dígame, señor Potter, ¿qué podríamos elaborar usando los siguientes ingredientes: ortiga seca, colmillo de serpiente triturado, cuernos de babosa y espinas de puercoespín?  
  
Harry se sentó por un segundo, intentando recordar su primer año y algunas de las propiedades de esos ingredientes. A su lado Hermione se removía en su asiento deseando contestar, pero sabía que era inútil, el Profesor Snape no la llamaría hasta que Harry intentara dar respuesta a la pregunta.  
  
-Ummm....creo que es alguna clase de poción curativa. No puedo recordar lo que cura- contestó Harry luciendo algo abatido. Sabía que debía haber estudiado más.  
  
-Eso es correcto, es una poción curativa. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ingrediente le sugiere que sirve para curar, señor Potter?  
  
Cuando Ron escuchó que Snape decía que Harry había respondido correctamente casi se cayó de su asiento. *Quizás Snape ha cambiado. Tendré que reconocer al cretino que está siendo justo*  
  
-Bueno, creo que la ortiga seca es un ingrediente común a muchas otras pociones curativas que hemos hecho, señor, es una base necesaria.  
  
Severus asintió dándole la razón y se giró hacia Hermione.  
  
-Ahora, señorita Granger, como estoy seguro que está ansiosa por responder a esta pregunta, ¿qué poción se puede hacer con estos ingredientes?  
  
-Bueno señor, esos ingredientes se usan para preparar una poción para curar los furúnculos. Recuerdo cuando Neville la elaboró incorrectamente y terminó cubierto de furúnculos rojos- Hermione recordó vívidamente su primera clase de pociones; nunca la olvidaría.  
  
-Muy bien, señorita Granger. Eso es correcto. Señor Weasley, ¿me podría decir en qué poción la asphodel es usada como ingrediente de abertura?- Snape giró su mirada hacia Ron.  
  
Ron se retorció en su asiento y bajó la mirada hacia el escritorio que tenía enfrente. Suspiró, seguro que lo sabía, Hermione había estado presionándolo para estudiar en su tiempo libre durante las últimas semanas *Primer año, primer año......Oh, el primer día de clases.....ahora lo recuerdo*  
  
-La Droga de la Resurrección, señor- respondió con orgullo, sabiendo que por una vez había acertado.  
  
-Excelente, es bueno saber que puede hacerlo tan bien como en primer año, señor Weasley- Snape sonrió ligeramente a Ron cuando giró rojo y escupió indignado.  
  
*No entiendo, no da ningún abuso verbal a Harry y a Mione, ¿qué tiene contra mí?*  
  
Se limitó a mirar a Snape furioso, pero contuvo la lengua sabiendo que si no lo hacía Hermione tendría algo que decirle más tarde.  
  
-Bien, vamos a revisar el resto de sus pociones de primer año  
  
Con la ayuda de Snape las siguientes dos horas revisaron varios ingredientes y pociones que no habían estudiado en mucho tiempo. Mientras tanto, Hermione observaba hasta la más mínima palabra del intercambio entre Harry y el profesor e incluso sus miradas, que fueron menos de las que ella esperaba *Quizás estoy dando a esto más importancia de la necesaria. El Profesor Snape puede ser muy cordial y cortés con Harry, pero no lo trata como si fuera alguien especial. Claro, están en clase así que es de esperar que el profesor mantenga un comportamiento profesional*. Así que Hermione no pudo disipar su duda sobre qué estaba pasando entre Harry y el Profesor de Pociones.  
  
Después que hubo concluido la sesión tutorial, Harry, Hermione y Ron limpiaron sus calderos de la sencilla poción que habían hecho en la última media hora. Ron y Hermione salieron pensando que Harry iba detrás, pero éste se había quedado unos minutos a hablar con el profesor.  
  
-Agradezco que nos des clases, Severus. Estoy seguro que con la ayuda adicional Ron y yo mejoraremos en nuestros EXTASIs. Hermione por supuesto no necesita ayuda, pero es agradable tenerla aquí.  
  
-Eres más que bienvenido, Harry. Es bueno ver que has retenido algo de lo que te enseñé en primer año, aunque yo te lo haya puesto difícil, especialmente en tu primer día.  
  
Hizo una mueca al recordar todas las cosas que había llamado a Harry el primer día. Harry sabía que eso era lo más cerca de una disculpa que alguna vez conseguiría de Severus sobre su comportamiento hacia él y lo aceptó. Posó una confortante mano sobre el brazo del hombre y le sonrió.  
  
Durante este intercambio, Hermione había notado que Harry estaba perdido, cuando se giró a hacerle una pregunta. Le dijo a Ron que siguiera sin ella, pues iba a regresar al laboratorio de pociones para hacer una pregunta al profesor y se reuniría con Harry. Ron se limitó a encogerse de hombros y se fue sin ella; ya había tenido suficiente de Snape por una noche.  
  
Hermione bajó las escaleras de regreso a las mazmorras y alcanzó el laboratorio de pociones. Notó que Harry posaba su mano en el brazo del profesor y le sonreía. Entró en el salón y preguntó:  
  
-¿Harry, olvidaste algo?  
  
El aludido se giró y alejó su mano de Severus.  
  
-Sólo estaba agradeciendo al profesor por su ayuda, Hermione. Ahora estoy listo para irme- se giró y sonrió una vez más a Severus y dejó la habitación con su amiga a remolque.  
  
-Entonces, Hermione, ¿qué piensas sobre las clases tutoriales? ¿No están mal, eh?- preguntó Harry.  
  
-Sí, definitivamente nos ayudarán en los EXTASIs. Sin embargo, tenemos otras sesiones de estudio y tarea de la clase de Encantamientos de hoy, todavía tenemos que practicar el nuevo hechizo. Además, mañana.....  
  
Harry medio escuchaba con cortesía mientras Hermione continuaba con su diatriba de todo lo que tenían que hacer. Una vez que Hermione empezaba con algo, no había manera de detenerla.  
  
Harry se limitó a seguirla, su pensamiento regresando a la sesión tutorial que acababa de concluir. *Severus fue bastante agradable conmigo esta noche, especialmente considerando la pista. Me dijo que me daría oportunidad de probarme ante mi mismo y ante él. Ciertamente mantuvo su palabra*  
  
Esa noche Harry soñó una vez más que compartía su casa con Severus. Esta vez, se vio a si mismo ayudando a Severus a preparar una poción limpiadora y su profesor lo felicitaba por un trabajo bien hecho. Sonrió en el sueño.  
  
Continuará......  
  
Aquí concluye el capítulo 5. Nos vemos el viernes. Besos  
  
N/T: Esto es un aviso de parte de nuestra amiga Kmy Kusanagui `alias Lissie´ , debido a problemas con su computadora tardará en actualizar su fict `Condenados´. Ahora vamos a hacer promoción. Si queréis leer nuestras traducciones son estas: Escapology, born of hate born of love, la venganza siempre llega, wanted: sigle, older male for a roommate, and another year, a moment in time y alter 14 year (estas están puestas con el nombre de autor MARIA- JONAN)  
  
Kaco Malfoy de Snape: Nos alegra que te guste la historia. Sabemos que va un poquitín lenta, pero es parte de su encanto ¿no crees? Por cierto, sorry que la semana pasada el capítulo apareció todo junto, no sabemos lo que pasó. Besos y hasta el viernes  
  
Ana Rickman: Si, la Hermione sigue sospechando, es que las mujeres somos muy intuitivas y pescamos las cosas al vuelo. Por cierto, no creemos que haya problema en que te mudes con ellos, pero vas a tener que leer El Profeta a ver que casa te gusta o te tendrás que conformar con la que ellos elijan. Besos y nos vemos el viernes, misma hora, mismo lugar.  
  
Sad: Woww, cuando adjetivos fenomenales, se los transmitiremos a la autora. Estamos seguras que le encantarán. Esperamos seguir contando contigo y tus osossss.  
  
Azalea: Como veras, Sevie es reacio a aceptar lo inevitable, pero es que sino, no sería nuestro Severus, es parte de su encanto. Hermione, que te diré.......es mujer, y todas somos muuuu inteligentes jajja. El fic está terminado y la escritora ya empezó a escribir la secuela. En total son 14 capítulos. Besos y hasta el viernes  
  
Chiquinkira: Y nosotras que creíamos que Dark y tu eran uña y carne y ambas espiaban para la luz, y resulta que no la quieres. Malo, malo, mira que es buena chica. Sobre el Slash, aún falta. Recuerda que es una traducción, no podemos inventar (sorry) y la autora se toma su tiempo. Pero mientras llega el Slash, Slash, esperamos que te siga gustando la historia. Besos  
  
Marla: Que bueno que te guste el relato, se lo haremos saber a la autora. La historia tiene 14 capítulos pero tiene una secuela y actualizamos todas nuestras traducciones los viernes, así que te esperamos por acá  
  
Dark sabry: jajaja así que leíste lo de Chiquinquira. Nos alegra que sigas con nosotras y ya sabes, hasta el viernes. 


	6. Proyecto claridad

SE BUSCA: HOMBRE MAYOR Y SOLTERO PARA COMPAÑERO DE CUARTO.  
  
Autora: Goldenpaw  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Advertencia : SLASH  
  
Capítulo 6: Proyecto Claridad  
  
Los próximos dos días pasaron como un relámpago para Harry y sus amigos. Harry de hecho pidió prestada a Hermione la copia de El Profeta y encontró tres ofertas muy prometedoras. El miércoles en la mañana envío a Hedwig al periódico, pidiendo más detalles sobre cada uno de ellos. Había pasado menos de un día, cuando la escuchó regresar con una comunicación donde le incluían más detalles e información para contactar a los dueños. Hedwig partió nuevamente, esta vez con destino a los propietarios del primer lugar de la lista y quedó en espera de la respuesta.  
  
Durante estos dos días, Harry asistió a sus clases y a las dos sesiones tutoriales. El Profesor Snape cubrió el segundo y tercer año de estudios. Sin embargo, a medida que transcurrían las sesiones, éste no exhibía su comportamiento habitual, era cada vez menos "Snape-ish" como Ron solía llamarlo. Severus incluso trataba a Ron con un margen de respeto mientras pasaba de un tema a otro, de las más simples pociones a las más complejas, y Ron y Harry demostraban que sabían lo que estaban haciendo. Ninguno sufrió explosiones ni ninguna otra clase de contratiempo.  
  
Hermione continuo observando a Harry y al Profesor Snape cada vez que estaban juntos o cerca uno del otro, tal como la noche del viernes en el Gran Comedor.  
  
Había notado que en cada comida de esa semana, Harry se había movido lentamente de su sitio habitual en el centro de la mesa Gryffindor hasta el extremo mas cercano a la mesa principal.  
  
Mientras no estaba comiendo o con la nariz hundida en un libro de estudio, lanzaba una que otra mirada hacia Harry. Notaba que su amigo también lanzaba miradas, dirigidas directamente hacia el profesor de pociones. Mientras que el Profesor Snape, quien estaba bajo la observación del Director, estaba siendo atrapado haciendo lo mismo......mirando a Harry.  
  
Ambos hombres que estaban siendo observados tenían preguntas en sus mentes y en sus ojos, esperando resolver el misterio que era su relación. Hermione notó la confusión en los ojos de Harry y se dio cuenta que verdaderamente el chico no entendía lo que estaba sintiendo. Hermione, que era una joven "Miss Marple", finalmente había encajado todas las piezas del rompecabezas, al menos en lo que al lado de Harry se refería y sabía que tendría que sentarse y sostener una larga conversación con su amigo. Tendría que esperar y acorralarlo en la noche cuando regresara de ejecutar su primera tarea con el Profesor Snape.  
  
Pensaba que era lindo ver cuan despistado era Harry; de hecho, se comparaba a su propia relación con Ron, cuando habían estado demasiado inconscientes de sus sentimientos mutuos por tanto tiempo. Sabía, sin embargo, que Harry no tenía idea de que el verdadero amor estaba cerca. *Puede haber tenido un enamoramiento con Cho Chan un par de años antes, pero este no estuvo basado en el conocimiento real de la persona, sino en cómo ella lucía. Además, con su constante entrenamiento para prepararlo para derrotar a Voldemort y sin tener tiempo para compartir con sus amigos, incluidos Ron y yo, no es sorprendente que ignore cualquier cosa más allá del amor familiar o amistoso*  
  
Hermione asintió con resolución ante lo que debería hacer esa noche, cuando comenzaría lo que había apodado 'Proyecto Claridad'  
  
Ron, quien estaba sentado entre Hermione y Seamus, comía con su habitual estilo frenético, conversando con Seamus y Harry sobre los Chudley Cannors y sus oportunidades para ganar la Copa Mundial de Quiddich el próximo verano. De vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas enamoradas a Hermione. Una de esas veces, notó que la chica asentía y sintió curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba todo eso. *Sabe algo. A veces me asusta cuanto sabe. La verdad, me alegra tenerla de mi lado*  
...  
  
Esa noche, Harry bajó al laboratorio de pociones para comenzar una de las tareas que Severus le había ganado en el juego de poker *Me pregunto qué me mandará hacer.¿Lavar Calderos? ¿Quizás cortar ingredientes? Muy probablemente. ¿Clasificar papeles? Merlín, espero que no* En realidad Harry no estaba buscando más tareas, pero en la medida que Severus y él podían pasar tiempo juntos, esto hacía las tareas más aceptables.  
  
Entró al laboratorio de pociones en el preciso momento que Severus salía del almacén.  
  
-Buenas noches, señor- saludó a su profesor.  
  
-Buenas noches, Harry. ¿Disfrutaste tu cena?  
  
-Sí. Esta noche dieron uno de mis postres favoritos, tarta de limón- sus ojos brillaron con deleite ante el pensamiento-.¿Y tú disfrutaste la cena?  
  
Severus sonrió al ver la cara de deleite del joven y almacenó ese pedacito de información para utilizarla en el futuro  
  
-Aunque siempre hacen un excelente trabajo, esta noche los elfos domésticos se superaron a si mismos.  
  
-Tendré que permitir que Dobby sepa eso. Estará complacido de transmitir la información a los demás- sin prolongar la inevitable razón por la que estaba ahí, agregó-. ¿Entonces, cuál es mi tarea para esta noche?- preguntó Harry.  
  
-Me vas a ayudar a organizar el almacén de ingredientes. Bajé todos las sustancias de los estantes, así que tenemos que quitarle el polvo a los muebles y los recipientes y colocarlos nuevamente de forma organizada. Así que empecemos.  
  
Severus condujo a Harry hasta el almacén y empezaron a trabajar. Pasaron varias horas en calma, limpiando a conciencia y ubicando los ingredientes en los estantes. Severus ocasionalmente le indicaba el orden en que quería que fueran colocados.  
  
Conversaron sobre los sucesos del día. Harry le contó sobre sus clases de Herbología y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y sobre como les iba a los demás. Severus mencionó quién hizo qué poción y los que habían tenido problemas. Se rieron de un pobre Gryffindor de primer año que había empezado a flotar y una vez que la poción dejó de surtir efecto, aterrizó de golpe contra el piso. Y un Ravenclaw de segundo, quien había quedado noqueado cuando un Hufflepuff había echado accidentalmente demasiadas alas de duendecillo en su poción, originando que eruptara y arrojara, su piel se tornara púrpura y su pelo de un asqueroso color verde oscuro.  
  
Harry y Severus disfrutaron verdaderamente el relax, compartiendo la camaradería de trabajar hombro con hombro. Ninguno notó el paso del tiempo y antes que se dieran cuenta, llegó el toque de queda.  
  
Severus le comentó que lo acompañaría hasta su torre antes de continuar su ronda de vigilancia.  
  
-Bien, una tarea ya fue hecha, ¿cuántas más tengo que hacer?- preguntó Harry mientras caminaba al lado de Severus. Éste modifico su paso para acoplarse al de su compañero, logrando que las túnicas no ondearan por una vez.  
  
-Creo que seis más, ¿vas a hacer alguna el fin de semana?- Severus se giró y miró a su acompañante.  
  
-Seguro, esto me dará oportunidad de interrumpir el estudio y las tareas que estoy seguro Hermione nos obligará a hacer- Harry sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco ante la imagen de Hermione regañándolos a Ron y a él, sosteniendo un libro en una mano y una pluma en la otra.  
  
-Está bien entonces, puedes bajar al laboratorio en el momento que necesites un descanso, voy a estar allí todo el día de mañana y el domingo, preparándome para la última semana de clases regulares y para los exámenes.  
  
-Gracias, creo- Harry lucía una expresión perpleja, tratando de entender por qué estaba agradeciendo de buena gana el hacer más tareas para el profesor.  
  
Finalmente llegaron a la entrada de la Torre de Gryffindor. Afortunadamente, tanto Harry como la Señora Gorda estaban despiertos, así que la entrada en la torre no fue un problema. Harry se giró hacia el profesor antes de cerrar el retrato.  
  
-Bueno, buenas noches, Severus. Debo decir que nunca disfrute mi tiempo en el laboratorio tanto como esta noche- le dio una torcida sonrisa y agito su mano como señal de despedida. Severus asintió como respuesta y partió.  
  
El profesor empezó a patrullar los corredores en busca de algún vagabundo nocturno. Mientras tanto, Harry se encaminaba hacia su dormitorio, cuando notó a Hermione dormida en un sofá de la Sala Común.. Se dirigió de puntillas hacia donde estaba la chica durmiendo y acababa de lanzar un Acció para traer una cobija, cuando ella se despertó.  
  
-Hey, bella durmiente. ¿Qué estás haciendo en este sofá después del toque de queda?- preguntó Harry a una somnolienta Hermione.  
  
Su amiga bostezó y parpadeó varias veces, mientras registraba la pregunta de Harry.  
  
-Esperándote- murmuró.  
  
Luchó por incorporarse y ponerse más cómoda. Una vez que estuvo sentada, dio una palmadita en el asiento vecino, indicándole a Harry que se pusiera cómodo.  
  
-Sí, Harry. Tú y yo necesitamos tener una pequeña conversación.  
  
-¿Sobre qué, Hermione?- preguntó sentándose a su lado y acurrucándose contra un mullido cojín. En realidad quería irse a la cama, pero si ella quería hablar a estas horas, sabía que tenía que ser algo importante.  
  
-Sobre ti y tu relación con el Profesor Snape.  
  
Las palabras de Hermione hicieron que Harry se tensara ligeramente, pero lentamente se relajó nuevamente. *Quizás debo hablar con alguien sobre Severus. Traté de creer que las cosas se irían por si solas, pero no estoy teniendo suerte con eso*  
  
-¡Uh? Está bien, entonces. ¿Qué ocurre con mi amistad con el Profesor Snape?  
  
-Hoy temprano me di cuenta que estabas confundido acerca de él o más bien sobre tus sentimientos hacia él. Es evidente que estás confrontando problemas para entender el papel que él juega en tu vida en estos momentos. Así que voy a darte unas cuantas pistas.  
  
Primero, he notado cuan cercanos se han vuelto de una semana para acá. Se sonríen con mucha frecuencia y pareces relajado cuando estás cerca de él. Segundo, creo que le has pedido que viva contigo después de la graduación. ¿Es eso correcto?  
  
Harry la miró impactado.  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? Quiero decir.....¿fue algo que dije o hice?  
  
-Mayormente se trata de lo que tú NO dices y de lo que nosotros escuchamos. Ron y yo supimos que el Profesor Snape piensa renunciar a Hogwarts. Aparte de eso, tenemos el hecho de que tu vacilaste el otro día cuando hablaste con nosotros sobre tomar un compañero de habitación, especialmente cuando Ron se ofreció a vivir contigo una vez que te establecieras. En verdad eres un mentiroso terrible, Harry, ¿lo sabes, verdad?  
  
Harry tuvo la gracia de lucir avergonzado.  
  
-En todo caso, no es sólo de que lo hayas invitado a vivir contigo de lo que tienes que tomar conciencia. Es además el constante manoseo. ¿Te das cuenta, Harry? Ni siquiera a Ron o a mí nos tocas con tanta frecuencia, pero siempre que estás cerca del Profesor Snape, lo estás tocando en el hombro o en el brazo. ¿No crees que eso quiere decir algo?  
  
Harry bajo la mirada, hundido en sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿Quieres decir que me importa Snape como algo más que un simple amigo?¿Qué me gusta como enamorado? Pero con él no siento nada parecido a lo que sentí con Cho años atrás.  
  
-Si, bien, y acaso tu enamoramiento por ella no acabo unos meses después, cuando te diste cuenta que sólo era debido a como lucía o la posición que ocupaba en el equipo de Quidditch? No la entendiste, no pudiste relacionarte con ella más allá del hecho de que ambos se sentían mal respecto a Cedric, y no sentiste nada por ella, nada real, cuando se besaron. Me lo contaste mucho después. Harry, lo que sientes por el Profesor Snape es más que amistad, más que un tonto enamoramiento. Te interesas verdadera y profundamente por el hombre. Te interesa lo que está haciendo, te interesa lo que piensa de ti, simplemente te interesa, y quizás es más que interés, quizás incluso lo amas.  
  
Ante estas palabras, Harry jadeó y sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión.  
  
*¿Será verdad? ¿Será posible que mi interés por Snape vaya más allá de una simple amistad? Me gusta estar cerca de él, hago lo posible por pasar tiempo a su lado. En verdad quiero que se mude conmigo y, oh Merlín, compartir mi vida con él. En realidad me importa Severus. Me gusta tocarlo, aferrarlo. Por eso eran tan relajadas aquellas mañanas en el campamento. Despertar casi en sus brazos era maravilloso*  
  
Sonrió como tonto, con una boba sonrisa al pensar en aquellos momentos en que estuvo tan cerca de Severus. Pero la sonrisa murió rápidamente al darse cuenta que este sentimiento quizás no fuera compartido. Sabía que estaba comenzando a agradarle a Severus por si mismo, pero puede que esto no fuera otra cosa que simpatía.  
  
Mientras tanto, Hermione había estado observando las emociones que cruzaban las facciones de Harry, de la perplejidad al asombro, a la felicidad y por último a la desesperación.  
  
*Oh, me pregunto que podrá estar causando ese dolor* Estiró su mano derecha y acarició la mejilla de Harry con gentileza, sobresaltándolo ligeramente.  
  
-Harry, que es lo que te causa tanta congoja?  
  
-Hermione, ¿y si él no siente del mismo modo? ¿Qué haré entonces? Comprender que posiblemente esté enamorado de Severus es grandioso, y esto contesta una gran cantidad de preguntas, ¿pero y si todo esto es sólo por un lado? Si yo descifré esto, puede que Severus también lo haga. ¿Y si se aleja de mí?  
  
Hermione pudo ver el pánico elevándose a la mente de Harry y trató de tranquilizarlo como pudo.  
  
-Harry, escúchame. Mantén las esperanzas en tu corazón. Míranos a Ron y a mi. Nos tomó años darnos cuenta de cómo nos sentíamos uno respecto al otro, pero ahora estamos juntos y así es como tenía que ser. Estoy segura que así pasará contigo y el profesor. Ustedes dos son más parecidos de lo que creí al principio, y después de pensar en esto esta semana y de observarlos juntos......bien, sólo te diré que tú y él se pertenecen. Dale tiempo. ¿Ya aceptó ir a vivir contigo?  
  
-No todavía, me pidió que le diera hasta el final del año escolar. Es sólo que es tan condenadamente difícil esperar una respuesta pacientemente. Fui a verlo la otra noche, cuando le estaba dando la detención a Malfoy, y lo vi revisando alojamientos. De verdad pensé que estaba buscando algo para mostrarme a ver si yo estaba interesado. Sin embargo, cuando le pregunté si ese era el caso, me dijo 'Quizás o quizás lo estoy viendo para mi propio beneficio' o algo parecido. Realmente me deprimió, pero le reiteré que la oferta para compartir vivienda seguía abierta- Harry suspiró y continuó-. De verdad que espero que acepte, Hermione. No sé que haría si rechaza mi oferta. Hermione se giró y le dio un confortante abrazo. Harry se inclinó y se aferró a ella, necesitando la calidez y el cariño que incondicionalmente le ofrecía. Mientras se alejaban una del otro, Hermione deslizó su mano una vez más por la mejilla del chico.  
  
-Recuerda, Ron y yo estamos aquí para ti. Incluso Dumbledore puede escucharte si necesitas alguien con quien hablar.  
  
Harry se apartó bruscamente ante estas palabras. Y justo en ese momento, una chispa se encendió en su cerebro mientras recordaba lo que Severus había dicho la otra noche, de cómo probablemente Dumbledore le había hecho una gran cantidad de preguntas, de cuya respuesta ni el mismo Severus estaba consciente. Sonrió y luego frunció el ceño nuevamente. Suspiró sonoramente. Sabía que Dumbledore no compartiría ninguna de esas preguntas o respuestas, estaba seguro, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Sonrió nuevamente a Hermione. -¡Gracias! Me has dado una gran idea. Necesito pensarlo más antes de entrar en acción, y si no funciona, bien, al menos lo habré intentado.  
  
-¿Qué?¿Qué idea? Honestamente, Harry, ¿qué estás tramando ahora?- Hermione lo miró perpleja, tratando de imaginar cómo sus palabras podían haber causado ese fervor en él.  
  
-Te lo contaré después, ahora debes ir a dormir y yo también- se levantó y se alejó, pero se giró una vez más hacia su querida amiga y le dio un gigantesco abrazo de oso.  
  
-Ey, Harry. Me vas a aplastar.  
  
-Disculpa. Gracias, Hermione. Me has ayudado a aclarar el misterio de mis sentimientos. No creo que lo hubiera podido descifrar solo tan pronto. Me conoces; nunca tengo idea sobre las relaciones. Deséame suerte- la beso en la frente y salió por las escaleras rumbo a su dormitorio, dejando tras si una aturdida y pensativa Hermione.  
  
-Me pregunto de qué se trata todo esto. Oh, bien, buena suerte, Harry. Espero que al final todo resulte bien- susurró quedamente al vacío. Se levantó del sofá y partió, con un paso ligeramente más calmado que el de Harry.  
  
Continuará.........  
  
Hola chic@s. Hasta aquí el capítulo número seis. De parte de la autora y de nosotras, queremos agradecer a todos los que siguen fieles a la historia y esperamos les siga gustando. Nos vemos el viernes y los invitamos a que lean nuestra nueva traducción, Afterglow. Besitossss  
  
Ana Rickman: Holis amiguita. Es cierto que Sevie es tantito cruel, pero es parte de su encanto, sin contar con que el pobre esta asustadillo, aunque no lo admita. Como verás, nuestra cerebrito sumó y restó y llegó la conclusión correcta ¿No te parece que en este fic es una Hermione encantadora? Ya les diremos a esos dos que elijan la casa que quieran, que tú te mudas igual. Besotes y hasta el viernes.  
  
Lanthir: ¡¡Bienvenida!! Nos alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia y así se lo haremos saber a la escritora. Te invitamos a que leas nuestras demás traducciones, hay varias Severus Harry, Draco Harry y Sirius Remus. ¿Verdad que las serpientes son hermosas? Yo también quisiera una como Sliver (habla Ali) Sobre el dragoncito miniatura no tenemos idea. Capaz y ya creció jeje. Saludos y te esperamos el viernes.  
  
Marla: Que bueno que te guste la historia y esperamos seguir contando contigo. Si, el final de la venganza estuvo super tierno ¿a que sí?. Hasta el viernes.  
  
Azalea: No tienes nada que agradecer. Tú pregunta que nosotras contestaremos (a menos que, como somos tan malas, decidamos dejar que sufras con la angustia muajaja) Tienes razón, ese aire arisco es parte del encanto de Sevie. En cuanto a Ron, más que celos podría ser que Severus quiere conservar su reputación tan bien ganada y el pobre pelirrojo es el único que le queda a mano jajja. Aunque en este capítulo empezó a ablandarse hasta con Ron. Besos y hasta el viernes.  
  
Chiquinkira: ¿Sabes que? Desistimos de entender la relación amor-odio que las une a ustedes dos. Nosotras las queremos a ambas y ya jajja. Sabemos que quieres más slash(no lo olvidamos como verás), pero aunque van paso a paso, puedes ver que ya empiezan a caer de la mata esos dos. Claro, Harry con la ayuda de nuestra inestimable Hermione. Besitos y ya sabes el día y el lugar donde te vamos a estar esperando.  
  
Kaco Malfoy de Snape: ¿Te obligaron a ir a la playa? Jajajjajja. Nosotras queremos que nos obliguen también. Gracias por estar siempre apoyándonos; en compensación, trataremos de hacer una rifa para comprarte una computadora portátil y que puedas leernos desde la playa. Sobre el slash aún falta un poquito; la escritora se toma su tiempo, pero vendrá, no te preocupes, palabra de brujas. Además, quizás este ritmo lento y cálido sea parte del encanto del fic ¿no crees?. Besos y si no te obligan a 'sufrir' de nuevo, nos vemos el viernes 


	7. Sólo entre tú y yo

SE BUSCA: HOMBRE MAYOR Y SOLTERO PARA COMPAÑERO DE CUARTO.  
  
Autora: Goldenpaw  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Advertencia : SLASH  
  
Capítulo 7: Sólo entre tú y yo  
  
La mañana siguiente durante el desayuno, Harry se acercó al Profesor Dumbledore en la mesa principal para poner su plan en marcha. Pensaba que no era un plan en realidad, per se, sino una oportunidad de encontrar las respuestas a unas cuantas preguntas que estaban rondando por su cabeza. Hermione lo observaba desde un lateral, curiosa por saber lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su amigo, insegura de cómo el Director podría ayudar a Harry en su relación. Ron también lo observaba mientras hablaba con Dumbledore, la curiosidad claramente escrita en su rostro.  
  
Ron se giró hacia Hermione y le preguntó, seguro de que ella sabía de qué se trataba.  
  
-No estoy completamente segura de por qué Harry esta hablando con el Director, Ron. Creo que puede tener algo que ver con el Profesor Snape.  
  
-¿Snape? ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que es sobre las tareas o algo así? Olvidé preguntarle a Harry sobre como le fue anoche con su tarea. ¿Tú le preguntaste?  
  
-No, tampoco le pregunté. Aunque estoy segura que le fue bien, ya que Harry no ha despotricado sobre él esta mañana.  
  
Ron sacudió la cabeza mostrándose de acuerdo con esta observación.  
  
-Sí, es verdad, aunque a decir verdad no se ha quejado de él en toda la semana. Sin embargo, aún le preocupa algo. ¿Tienes idea de qué?  
  
-Tengo cierta idea pero te la contaré después, cuando estemos en un lugar más privado y Harry esté con nosotros- Hermione barrió el salón con sus ojos pora indicar por qué. Ron siguió su mirada y entendió lo que quería decir....demasiadas personas podían escuchar accidentalmente- En realidad es mejor que él te diga de qué se trata.  
  
*****  
  
Justo una mesa más allá de Ron y Hermione, Harry hablaba seriamente con el Profesor Dumbledore.  
  
-Señor, de verdad necesito que me ayude con algo. Algo muy importante para mí- Harry lucía pensativo mientras se sentaba en la silla vacía al lado del Director.  
  
-Haré lo que pueda por ti, Harry. ¿Para qué necesitas mi ayuda?- preguntó Dumbledore, sus ojos brillando cada vez más con cada minuto que pasaba.  
  
-Bueno, no quiero hablar sobre eso aquí, Profesor. Es un asunto privado. ¿Podría pasar más tarde por su oficina para discutirlo?- preguntó Harry, con tanta calma como podía. En verdad estaba muy nervioso acerca de lo que quería preguntarle a Dumbledore, ya que las respuestas eran esenciales para su felicidad futura. Estaba seguro de eso.  
  
Había pasado una buena parte de la noche imaginando como podría ser su conversación con Dumbledore. El resto del tiempo, lo había pasado pensando en Severus y en cómo se sentía respecto él, rememorando cada segundo que habían pasado juntos, buscando posibles pistas que le indicaran qué sentía el otro hombre hacia él. No quería empezar a imaginar cosas que no estaban allí, de ese modo evitaría crearse falsas expectativas. Pero definitivamente conservaría la esperanza en su corazón, tal como le había sugerido Hermione.  
  
Los ojos de Harry se perdieron mientras recordaba la última noche y todo lo demás. Dumbledore lo observó atentamente y sonrió. La señorita Granger no había sido la única que había estado observando a Harry.  
  
*Especialmente cuando ha sido Harry quien ha puesto todo en marcha, con un pequeño empujón y algo de manipulación de mi parte, claro. Realmente estoy bastante orgulloso de este joven. Harry tiene mucho amor que dar y mucho amor que necesita y a decir verdad, Severus está en el mismo caso. Son perfectos el uno para el otro y todo el mundo lo sabe; puedo estar algo chiflado, pero nunca me equivoco, al menos en lo que se refiere a las relaciones. Soy el principal casamentero de mi edad, así uní a Arthur y Molly Weasley, y a Lily y James*.  
  
Su brillo disminuyó un poco al pensar en la última pareja, todavía los extrañaba terriblemente, pero corrió la mirada hacia el joven frente a él y se alegró al ver como su amor había producido algo tan maravilloso como ese fuerte y valeroso mago.  
  
-Por supuesto, Harry. Puedes venir cuando quieras, sabes que tu visita siempre es bienvenida. La contraseña de mi oficina es "Argyle"- se inclinó más cerca del chico, como para susurrarle palabras de mayor importancia- Aquí entre tú y yo, estoy cansado de usar contraseñas con nombres de dulces. Eso sí, los calcetines son algo completamente distinto. Uno nunca tiene suficientes calcetines.  
  
Harry soltó una risita, junto con el Director.  
  
-Gracias, Profesor. Encontraré algo de tiempo esta tarde para alejarme de Hermione y el feroz programa de estudio que establece.  
  
-Sobre los EXTASIs, estoy seguro que tú y tus amigos van a salir muy bien.  
  
Harry se levantó de la silla y le sonrió en agradecimiento a las palabras de ánimo de Dumbledore. Entonces hizo el camino de regresó y se unió a sus amigos para desayunar.  
  
Hermione había regresado su atención al estudio y masticaba medio ausente su desayuno y Ron estaba hablando con Ginny sobre el resto de su familia, ya que ambos habían recibido carta de su madre.  
  
-Bien, Hermione, ¿qué nos tienes reservado a Ron y a mi para hoy?- le preguntó Harry mientras tomaba algunos huevos y una tira de tocineta.  
  
Hermione alzó la vista de su libro por una fracción de segundo y tomó otra pieza de tocineta, luego volvió al estudio.  
  
-Vamos a pasar la mañana con Transformaciones, y por la tarde, Encantamientos. Mañana haremos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Herbología. En el resto de la semana, continuaremos el estudio de Pociones y las demás, Astronomía, Estudios Muggles, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas e Historia. Ustedes dos tendrán que estudiar Adivinación en su propio tiempo- aquí Hermione hizo una pausa y puso los ojos en blanco antes de continuar- mientras yo estudio Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas.  
  
Harry y Ron gruñeron ante el pensamiento de todo el estudio que tenían por delante para el resto de la semana. Tenían la semana totalmente llena y esto no les gustaba.  
  
El trío se fue a la sala común después de desayunar. Junto con el resto de sus compañeros de casa, reservaron todo el espacio disponible para estudiar para sus exámenes de fin de año, los TIMOs y los EXTASIs. Los estudiantes de quinto y de séptimo lucían como un apretado ramillete mientras estaban enterrados debajo de más libros y pergaminos de los que nadie podría imaginar.  
  
Harry se estiró lentamente en su asiento para aliviar el dolor de su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban cansados y tensos luego de tanto estudio, así que retiró sus anteojos y los frotó. Mientras cambiaba de posición, su cuerpo gritó y sus músculos gimieron por la falta de actividad. Sentía que quizás éste fuera un buen momento para tomar un descanso. Se levantó, se inclinó entre Ron y Hermione y les susurró que iba a dar un paseo antes del almuerzo y que los vería en el Gran Comedor. Dejó sus libros donde estaba y pensó que quizás sería un buen momento para hablar con Dumbledore.  
  
Se acercó a la figura de la gárgola que guardaba la entrada de la oficina del Director y susurró "Argyle". Esperó pacientemente mientras la entrada se abría y subió por las escaleras de espiral. Justo antes de que pudiera tocar a la puerta de la oficina, escuchó claramente:  
  
-Pasa, Harry, pasa.  
  
Abrió la puerta y notó que Dumbledore estaba sentado tras el escritorio, con Fawkes posado a su izquierda. El Director no alzó la vista de sus papeles de trabajo, pero le hizo una indicación con su mano libre para que tomara un asiento frente al escritorio.  
  
-Enseguida te atenderé, Harry. Parece que siempre estoy haciendo algún documento, especialmente los que están relacionados con el Ministerio.  
  
Harry se sentó cerca de Fawkes y el fénix voló de su percha y aterrizó en la rodillas de Harry. Éste, con gentileza acarició al ave con sus dedos y Fawkes gorgeó feliz.  
  
-También me alegra volver a verte, amigo.  
  
Luego de que pasaron varios minutos mientras Harry continuaba sentado, acariciando el encendido plumaje del ave, el Director se levantó de detrás de su escritorio y tomó el asiento frente a Harry  
  
-Ah, Fawkes realmente ama la atención, ¿cierto?  
  
Dumbledore sonrió suavemente y Fawkes voló de Harry y se posó en el hombro del Director. Luego picoteó la barba del anciano mago gentilmente y regresó a su percha junto al fuego.  
  
-¿Te gustaría tomar algo de te?¿O quizás uno o dos caramelos de limón?  
  
-Algo de te sería bien recibido, Profesor. Estoy muerto de sed después de estar estudiando por horas.  
  
Dumbledore agitó su varita e hizo un movimiento en dirección a la pequeña mesa ubicada entre las dos sillas. Al instante apareció un servicio de te, con un pequeño plato de galletas, dos tazas de china y una humeante tetera.  
  
Después de servir el te, Dumbledore se sentó de nuevo en su silla y fijó su interrogante mirada en Harry.  
  
-Entonces, joven, ¿de qué quieres que hablemos?  
  
Harry, quien pensaba que había organizado sus ideas en preparación para esta reunión, se encontró con que ahora tenía dificultades para abordar el tema.  
  
-Umm, bien, verá, señor......-suspiró y lo intentó de nuevo- Resulta que......  
  
Dumbledore rió por lo bajo ante la obvia reticencia del muchacho de plantear un asunto tan incómodo.  
  
-Harry, ¿por casualidad se trata del Profesor Snape?  
  
Harry tragó *Oh, Merlín. ¿soy tan obvio que incluso Dumbledore lo ha notado? Si es así, seguramente Severus también debe haberlo hecho* Asintió lentamente en respuesta y susurró:  
  
-Sí, señor.  
  
-Bien, ¿hay algo que quieras saber, o quizás contarme, respecto al Profesor Snape?  
  
-Bien, él me mencionó que usted lo estuvo vigilando el día del incidente, en la clase del Lunes, y bueno, verá.......  
  
Harry se detuvo al darse cuenta de algo. *Por todos los cielos, no puedo mencionarle al Director que Severus sospecha que le hizo ciertas preguntas. Eso implicaría que Dumbledore estaba siendo entrometido y chismoso, y muchas otras cosas. Además, no puedo preguntarle si descubrió algo, lo que sea, de lo que Severus pudiera sentir por mi*  
  
Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron alegremente mientras observaba la confusión de Harry e imaginó las verdaderas razones por las que estaba allí, más allá de lo que aparentaba. *Ah, quien pudiera volver a ser joven y estar enamorado*  
  
-Um, señor, no es nada en realidad. Yo, uh.....sólo quería saber si usted pensaba si había resultado muy dañado en el accidente de pociones.  
  
*Oh, cuan patético puedo ser. Es obvio que Severus no sufrió daños, estuvo en el Gran Comedor en cada comida desde ese día. A veces parezco idiota* Enrojeció y trató de apartar sus ojos de los del Director, aunque lo que realmente quería era golpear su frente con la palma de la mano, repetidamente.  
  
Dumbledore decidió compadecerse del joven:  
  
-¿Esa es la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí? Porque no creo que lo sea- hizo una breve pausa para tomar un sorbo de te y continuó-. Voy a darte un pequeño consejo. Confía en tu corazón, Harry. Tienes buenos instintos sobre la gente. Deberías colocar tu confianza en esos instintos y escuchar lo que te dicen. Como estoy seguro que estás consciente, yo coloqué mi confianza en Severus por muchos años y esa confianza nunca fue abusada en forma alguna. Es un buen hombre, un hombre capaz de grandes cosas, incluso dejar entrar en su corazón a las personas que considera que lo merecen. No sé si estás consciente de esto, pero se parece mucho a ti.  
  
*Se parecen tanto que siente lo mismo que tú, sólo que todavía no se ha dado cuenta* Los ojos de Dumbledore resplandecieron pero suprimió una sonrisa. *No puedo esperar a ver que pasa cuando Severus finalmente lo descifre*  
  
Harry sonrió y asintió comprendiendo.  
  
-Gracias, señor. Creo que seguiré su pequeño consejo- se levantó de la silla y se quedó parado ligeramente incómodo, saltando de un pie a otro-. Y gracias por el te. Creo que debería dirigirme al Gran Comedor a almorzar. Que pase una buena tarde, Profesor.  
  
-Tú también, Harry. No estudies demasiado, el exceso no es bueno.  
  
Harry rió ante eso.  
  
-Trate de decírselo a Hermione. No puede mantener su nariz alejada de un libro y logra que Ron y yo hagamos lo mismo- puso los ojos en blanco y se encogió de hombros con resignación-. Creo que tiene razón, necesitamos salir bien en las EXTASIs. Tanto ella como Ron quieren ir a la Universidad.  
  
-Oh, ¿y ya decidiste lo que harás tú? La Profesora McGonagall mencionó que querías ser Auror.  
  
-Lo quise, señor. Pero ya no. Estoy en un dilema sobre qué hacer una vez termine la escuela. El Profesor Snape me dijo que podía aconsejarme sobre las opciones. Veremos lo que parezca más prometedor.  
  
*Interesante, no tenía idea de que Severus estuviera haciendo eso también. Sabía sobre las sesiones de tutoría y las tareas que Harry estaba ejecutando, pero éste es un nuevo descubrimiento. Ah, y recuerdo que Harry le pidió a Severus que viviera con él, me pregunto si ya encontraría un nuevo lugar para vivir*  
  
-Ah, perdona la falta de consideración de este anciano. Sé que no vas a vivir con tus parientes a partir de este verano, y sé que no vas a vivir en la Mansión de la familia Black dado que se la traspasaste a Tonks, así que ¿dónde te vas a quedar?  
  
Harry se mostró sorprendido por el cambio de tema, pero le siguió la corriente.  
  
-Bueno, Profesor, he establecido algunos contactos sobre viviendas en venta. Dos de los tres que vi parecen promisorios, sólo estoy esperando que me manden una lechuza con la respuesta, así que espero en algún momento tomarme un tiempo y viajar con polvos Floo a verlas. ¿Sería posible?  
  
-Estoy seguro que se puede arreglar. Podrías ir por la línea Floo desde aquí. Sólo una palabra; por precaución será mejor que Arthur Weasley le eche un vistazo previo a esos sitios. Por protección, para asegurarnos de que no haya una desagradable sorpresa esperándote.  
  
-Ah, sí señor, entiendo lo que quiere decir. Gracias, por todo. Ahora de verdad debo irme. Nuevamente, que pase una buena tarde.  
  
-Lo haré, y gracias a ti. Por acordarte de mí y venir, puedes acercarte a mí para lo que sea. Espero que caigas por aquí otra vez antes de marcharte.  
  
-Definitivamente trataré, pero con el plan de estudio y los exámenes casi encima será casi imposible. Quizás después de los exámenes.  
  
Movió la mano en un leve saludo, se giró y abandonó la oficina del Director. Mientras bajaba los escalones y pasaba la gárgola centinela, decidió que intentaría realizar una tarea rápida antes del almuerzo. *Y, definitivamente no me hará daño ver a Severus otra vez, sólo para saber qué está haciendo*  
  
Pocos minutos más tarde, Harry estaba tocando en la puerta de la oficina de Severus. Escuchó una amortiguada maldición que venía del interior y cuando la puerta se abrió, vio de pie frente a él a su Profesor, que lucía ligeramente agobiado.  
  
Harry alzó una ceja interrogante en su dirección  
  
-¿Dificultades, Profesor?  
  
-Sí, las tengo. Mi última poción no salió como me hubiera gustado. Bueno, si viniste a hacer alguna tarea, adelante- Severus se giró y se movió para que Harry entrara cerrando la puerta detrás de él.  
  
-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?  
  
-En realidad, lo hay- Severus se volvió y señaló la pared del fondo de la oficina, donde estaban docenas de calderos apilados.  
  
Los ojos de Harry se abrieron incrédulos y tragó  
  
-Necesitan ser limpiados. Son producto de los muy numerosos intentos fallidos para hacer una nueva poción sanadora. Te estaría muy agradecido si los pudieras lavar por mí. Por favor- Sabía que esta tarea era mucho más pesada de las que habitualmente le daría a Harry pero estaba desesperado.  
  
Harry suspiró, Severus había dicho la única palabra mágica que lograba que él literalmente hiciera casi cualquier cosa, 'por favor'.  
  
-Bien, ¿algo que debería saber antes de empezar? ¿Debo usar algún método de limpieza en especial?  
  
-Sólo agua, jabón y un montón de esfuerzo- Severus hizo un gesto ante el entusiasmo con que el chico se avocaba a la tarea.  
  
-¡Perfecto!- Y con eso Harry fue y tomó un caldero que lucía como si hubiera sido usado por Neville. Le dio la espalda a Severus y señalo al caldero que sostenía-. ¿Una explosión repugnante al estilo Longbottom o que?  
  
-Efectivamente. Una particularmente repugnante. Tuve que ir a ducharme para quitar lo que tenía en el cabello, pues no estoy seguro de cuan estable era para utilizar un hechizo. Dado que son experimentales, nunca se es demasiado cuidadoso al usar otros recursos mágicos.  
  
Harry se detuvo e imaginó a Severus con todo el cabello cubierto de esa cosa, y luego repentinamente el cuadro de Severus tomando una ducha para lavarlo. Antes de que la imagen pudiera completarse, sacudió la cabeza y se ruborizó intensamente. Bajó la cabeza esperando que Severus no hubiese visto su rubor y se dirigió a un fregadero ubicado a un lado de la oficina. Severus había notado la mirada ligeramente aturdida en los ojos de Harry y el rubor que la siguió y se preguntó cuál era la causa.  
  
*Luce definitivamente adorable cuando se ruboriza así.¿Qué? ¿Adorable? Yo no creo que nada parezca adorable, especialmente Harry. Oh, a quien estoy engañando. Luce adorable. ¿Me pregunto si su piel se sentirá cálida al tacto cuando está ruborizado?* Severus parpadeó varias veces asombrado ante estos pensamientos y también se ruborizó.*Debo recordar que Harry es mi alumno, no debería pensar de este modo sobre él*  
  
Antes que Harry empezara a lavar el primer caldero, sintió que Silver se movía por primera vez en horas. Salió por debajo de la manga de su túnica y suavemente se enroscó por el brazo de Harry hasta llegar a sus hombros. Ondeó su lengua hacia Harry  
  
La pequeña serpiente sintió las emociones del joven  
  
-Estasss demassssiado caliente, Harry. Ruborizado y caliente. Nunca hasss essstado assssí antesss, ¿deseasss anidar con essse otro humano?  
  
Harry se ruborizó con mayor fuerza al escuchar la pregunta de Sliver y Severus se volteó a verlo al escuchar a la serpiente sisear.  
  
Harry le contestó a la serpiente en lengua parsel.  
  
-¡NO!! No quiero anidar con Ssseverus. Al menosss no todavía- emitió una pequeña sonrisa ante esto último y se ruborizó. Volteó a ver a Severus quien lo miraba interrogante. Esté sólo había entendido que mencionaron su nombre cuando Harry habló con la serpiente.  
  
-No es nada en realidad. Ella, uh, sólo me preguntaba si tenía problemas porque estaba haciendo tareas. Le dije que no, que te estaba haciendo un favor.  
  
-Ya veo. Entonces, deberíamos regresar al trabajo. Harry suspiró aliviado de que Severus no presionara sobre el asunto. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como la serpiente se enrollaba alrededor de sus hombros y cuello  
  
-Casssi me metesss en un problema. Él no sssabe que me gusssta- le reclamó a la serpiente.  
  
-Yo lo sssentí. Él hace que tu corazón ssse acelere, lo sssentí cuando entrassste al sssalón.  
  
-Bueno, ahora debo trabajar. ¿Quieresss quedarte en misss hombrosss?- le preguntó a la serpiente.  
  
Sliver sacó su lengua e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y luego descendió. No se durmió sino que continuó observando como empezaba a trabajar calmadamente en los calderos.  
  
Pasaron varias horas en silencio y finalmente Harry casi terminaba con los calderos, estaba lavando el último. Había dado la espalda a Severus la mayor parte del tiempo, pero esto no le impedía sentir la presencia del otro hombre. Cada vez con más frecuencia, incluso sentía que largas y persistentes miradas eran lanzadas en su dirección y temblaba ligeramente cada vez. Para Harry, cada mirada era como una caricia.  
  
Completamente olvidado de la reunión con Hermione y Ron en el Gran Comedor para almorzar, quedó absorto mientras ayudaba a Severus y pensaba en él. Cuando el último caldero lavado y seco fue colocado en su sitio, dio la vuelta para observar el trabajo de su Profesor. Vio como un absorto Severus estaba embebido en su poción y agregaba cada ingrediente ya medido.  
  
*La verdad es que podría pasarme todo el día observándolo hacer eso, ver alguien tan inmerso en su trabajo es una poderosa imagen*  
  
En ese momento, sintió como su estómago rugía, y fue lo bastante alto como para que incluso Severus lo notara. Éste apartó la vista de su poción y sonrió ante la visión de Harry sosteniéndose el estómago en un inútil esfuerzo por acallarlo, mientras su rostro evidenciaba su disgusto.  
  
-Lo siento, no quise molestarte.  
  
-¿Quizás deberíamos almorzar? Esta mañana me perdí el desayuno y la verdad es que también tengo algo de hambre- le sugirió Severus.  
  
Harry se dio cuenta que el almuerzo en el Gran Comedor ya debía haber terminado y que debía haberse reunido con sus amigos.  
  
-Creo que el almuerzo ya terminó. Cuando venía hacia acá estaba comenzando, así que ya todo debe estar vacío.  
  
-Bueno, entonces comeremos aquí. ¿A menos que necesites regresar a tus estudios?  
  
-Debería, pero también necesito comer, así que me podría quedar hasta que lo hayamos hecho- Harry sonrió- ¿Yo debería hacer los honores, verdad?  
  
-Deberías. Quizás ese pequeño elfo amigo tuyo, Dobby, nos consiga algo de comida.  
  
-¡Dobby!¡Dobby, puedes ayudarnos, por favor!- llamó Harry a nadie en particular.  
  
Entonces, con un pop, Dobby apareció delante de Harry.  
  
-Sí, Harry Potter, ¿en qué puede servirle Dobby?  
  
-Dobby, el Profesor Snape y yo nos perdimos el almuerzo, ¿podrías traernos algo, por favor? ¿Quizás unos emparedados?- le preguntó Harry al complaciente elfo.  
  
-¡Por supuesto! Dobby se los traerá enseguida- con otro plop, el elfo doméstico desapareció. Antes que Harry pudiera parpadear dos veces, Dobby apareció de nuevo cargando con una bandeja con jugo de calabaza y emparedados y la colocó en el escritorio del profesor- ¿Eso es todo, Harry Potter?  
  
-Esto luce abundante, Dobby. Gracias.  
  
-Dobbly está contento de que Harry Potter esté complacido. Sí, Dobby está muy feliz de servirle- el elfo parpadeó sobre sus enormes ojos e hizo varias reverencias con la cabeza, como si estuviera encantado. Nuevamente desapareció con un gran pop y todo quedó tranquilo nuevamente en la oficina.  
  
Harry y Severus se sentaron en sendas sillas frente al escritorio y cada uno tomó un emparedado y un vaso de jugo  
  
-Quiero agradecerte por lavar los calderos. Me has ahorrado un tiempo precioso, lo que me permitió concentrarme en perfeccionar la poción. Tengo el presentimiento que estoy muy cerca.  
  
-No hay problema, esto me dio oportunidad de realizar algo de actividad física. Estaba cansado de estar sentado estudiando. Personalmente, no me explico cómo Hermione puede hacer eso día tras día.  
  
-Por eso disfruto enseñando pociones. Me permite hacer algo de trabajo manual, además de corregir pruebas y hacer exámenes.  
  
-Sabes, eso me da que pensar sobre lo que me gustaría hacer. O al menos las cualidades que debe tener el trabajo que me gustaría hacer. Algo con cierta actividad, que no signifique trabajo de escritorio. Pero tampoco quiero ser jugador de Quidditch, porque es completamente físico. También me gustaría que significara un desafío mental.  
  
Severus alzó una ceja hacia Harry.  
  
-¿Quieres hacer algo que signifique un desafío mental? ¿Qué hiciste con el Harry Potter que conocí los pasados siete años?- Severus se rió y Harry fingió una expresión dolida.  
  
-Aw, Severus, no soy tan malo y lo sabes. Has debido notar que he mejorado bastante durante las sesiones tutoriales- se quejó.  
  
-Es cierto. Así que te gustaría algo que tuviera algo de actividad y desafío mental. Veré lo que puedo encontrar entre las carreras disponibles.  
  
-Gracias. ¿Y tú has pensado en lo que te gustaría hacer cuando te vayas de aquí?  
  
-En realidad, sí. Sólo entre tú y yo, en Inglaterra no hay muchas tiendas de pociones confiables, ni siquiera en Europa, así que estaba pensando abrir una tienda de pociones en el Callejón Diagon. Incluso estaba considerando abrirla también para la población muggle, y vendérselas como...¿oh, cuál es el término?.....remedios homeopáticos. Parece que la medicina natural es muy popular en estos tiempos. Me pregunto si sería posible tener una tienda con una puerta que comunicara con el Lado común de Londres y otra con el Callejón Diagon. Sería interesante ver qué pasaría.  
  
-Bueno, estoy seguro que lo que sea que emprendas estará bien. Definitivamente eres un maestro de la persistencia. *O mejor aún, un apasionado y persistente profesor de pociones*. Harry enrojeció ante este pensamiento.  
  
Severus notó el rubor de Harry y una vez más se preguntó qué le pasaría al joven.  
  
Sliver se desperto de nuevo y siseó en el oído de Harry:  
  
-Estásss caliente otra vez. Ssseguro que el otro humano lo nota. Creo que quieresss que dessscubra como te sssientes, que quieresss anidar con él.  
  
-Quédate quieta, Sssliver. No sssabe por qué essstoy ruborizado. Quizásss a partir de ahora debasss ignorar el cambio de temperatura de mi cuerpo.  
  
-Muy bien, no volveré a mencionar tusss cambiosss de temperatura- Sliver se colocó una vez más sobre los hombros de Harry.  
  
-¿Qué te dijo?- le preguntó Severus.  
  
-En realidad, nada importante- replicó tratando de desestimarlo.  
  
-Hmmm. Lo que digas. Bien, creo que debo regresar al trabajo y tú debes regresar a tu estudio.  
  
Harry le lanzó una mirada de horror.  
  
-Sí, tienes razón. Es mejor que regrese a la sala común, antes que Hermione envíe una partida de búsqueda. Trataré de parar otro rato mañana y vendré a ver si tienes más calderos por lavar- declaró Harry con una sonrisa traviesa.  
  
-Espero que no, pero apreciaría la ayuda si esta poción no ha resultado para entonces.  
  
-Diviértete, Severus- se levanto, agitó la mano en señal de despedida y abandonó la oficina.  
  
Continuará............  
  
Holis. Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo. Sabemos que están ansiosas de que empiece 'la acción' pero ni modo, la autora sigue tomándose su tiempo. Habrá que esperar. Aún así, ojalá y les siga gustando, los personajes son tan tiernos. Besotes y hasta el viernes.  
  
Kaco: Esperamos que no te importe, pero ya te tomamos confianza así que te quitamos los apellidos, jeje. Vas a tener que conseguir una bombona de oxígeno para seguir respirando porque aún el slash se hace desear, pero ten fe, llegará. Y la paciencia es una virtud que hay que fortalecer. Besitos y esperamos que tu semana no sea tan larga.  
  
Ana: Pues a ti también te quitamos el apellido, que para eso hay confianza ¿no? Sí, el Sevie ya está enganchadísimo pero aún su consciente no lo admite, es que es tan obstinado. Pero pronto lo aceptará, muy pronto. Gracias por tu opinión sobre la traducción (Maria y Alicia completamente ruborizadas) y transmitiremos tus felicitaciones a la autora. Besos mil.  
  
Azalea: Pues Albus no le contó lo que averiguó, pero le lanzó tremenda indirecta, así que el que quiera entender que entienda. Y Sevie va a caer de la mata pronto, pronto, no te preocupes. Besos y hasta el viernes.  
  
Chiquinkira: Gracias por lo de 'tus traductoras favoritas' nos hace mucha ilusión. Sólo tratamos de esforzarnos en hacer un buen trabajo porque lo disfrutamos mucho y ustedes y las historias se lo merecen. No, no vayas a llorar que nos haces llorar a nosotras y se corre el maquillaje jeje. Besitos y saludos a sabry.  
  
Lissie: Pues sí, la autora aún nos tiene ansiosa con el slash, y nosotras a ustedes que para eso somos muuu malas; pero ya falta menos, mientras tanto, paciencia y sigamos disfrutando como nace el romance y sobre Hermione, que te diremos.....es mujer y nosotras somos muy intuitivas ¿o no? Quizás deberíamos enviarla a hablar con Sevie, a ver si lo ayuda a aclararse jeje. Esperamos que pronto puedas dejar de andar corriendo. Besitos.  
  
pati v: muchas gracias por tu comentario. Besos y esperamos que te haya gustado.  
  
LUZY SNAPE: muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, se las haremos llegar a la autora de tu parte. Nos alegra que te haya gustado y actualizamos todos los viernes. besos 


	8. Unas cuantas revelaciones

SE BUSCA: HOMBRE MAYOR Y SOLTERO PARA COMPAÑERO DE CUARTO.  
  
Autora: Goldenpaw  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Advertencia : SLASH  
  
Capítulo 8: Unas cuantas revelaciones  
  
El Domingo pasó igual que el Sábado, excepto por un pequeño detalle; Severus notó que Harry no trajo a Sliver con él a las mazmorras cuando vino a ayudarlo con su poción. El maestro de pociones continuaba observando ocasionalmente al chico mientras lavaba los calderos usados y se encontró ligeramente aturdido ante el hecho de que Harry pudiera trabajar tan tranquila y amistosamente con él.  
  
No lo admitiría ante nadie excepto bajo condiciones extremadamente duras, pero estaba comenzando a disfrutar la presencia diaria de Harry en su oficina y su aula de clases, básicamente en su vida. Sabía que cuando el año escolar llegara a término, aceptaría la oferta de Harry. En realidad no tenía más opción que esa. Disfrutaba de esta nueva y maravillosa amistad, era confortable y relajante, un bálsamo para su atormentado pasado. Era la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo y la pensaba aferrar con ambas manos.  
  
Continuó observando a Harry durante toda la semana. El Lunes tocó nuevamente pociones para los EXTASIs y esta vez prestó estrecha atención a la interacción entre todos sus estudiantes. Definitivamente mantuvo un ojo vigilante sobre Malfoy, para asegurarse que no intentara una nueva tontería. Por lo tanto, la clase trascurrió sin contratiempos. De hecho, dado que estaba prestando tan cercana atención a Malfoy, incluso Longbottom elaboró una poción satisfactoria.  
  
Las sesiones de tutoría seguían bien, y preveía que tanto a Harry como al señor Weasley les iría bien en sus exámenes de pociones, y si no......bueno, probablemente los maldeciría al estilo Fred y George, quizás transformándolos en ranas o algo así por un día o dos. La señorita Granger, por supuesto, saldría con su excelencia habitual, así que no tenía que preocuparse en esa área. Por supuesto, si alguno de los otros estudiantes fallaba, no estaría allí para enseñarles el siguiente año.  
  
*¡Dios! No puedo creer que no haya pensado antes en retirarme. El final de este condenado año escolar no va a llegar lo bastante pronto. No más cabezas huecas, no más Longbottom, ¡no más Gryffinfors! Y, Merlín, no seguir escuchando susurros sobre ser un grasiento bastardo. Cómo odiaba ese nombre. Oh, bastardo, soplón. Bien, sé que lo he propiciado, pero estoy cansado de ser despreciado. Al menos ahora, sé que hay alguien ahí afuera, además de Dumbledore, que no cree que sea eso*  
  
Inmerso en esos pensamientos, se encontró de regreso a su tranquila oficina después de un largo día de enseñanza. Luego de depositar los ensayos y tareas sobre su escritorio, se hundió agotado en un afelpado sillón, frente al acogedor fuego. Estaba contento ya que al día siguiente era Viernes y daría la última clase regular antes de que los exámenes comenzaran.  
  
*Sólo otras dos semanas. Sólo tengo que soportar dos semanas más y luego.....luego podré ir con mi Harry*. Inhaló bruscamente y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo. *¿Mi Harry? Pero él no es mi Harry. Es mi amigo, por supuesto. Quiero decir....yo sólo...*.  
  
Sacudió la cabeza. No podía creer que estuviera tartamudeando mentalmente. Era sólo que no le gustaba estar fuera de balance. Tomó una bocanada de aire y exhaló lentamente, tranquilizándose, aclarando su mente y analizando su último pensamiento.  
  
Se hundió aún más profundamente en su sillón y suspiró. Frotó el puente de su nariz con frustración.  
  
*Esto no está pasando. ¿Qué estoy diciendo?.......ni siquiera estoy completamente seguro de qué es lo que está pasando. Todo esto es culpa de Harry, lo sé*. Sacudió la cabeza y se rió de si mismo. Aquí estaba, culpando al ingenuo Gryffindor por convertir sus pensamientos en un caos, sólo porque el chico había decidido ser su amigo. Y es que culpar a Harry Potter por todo lo que salía mal se había convertido en un hábito. *Un hábito que tengo que romper*  
  
Clavó la mirada en el fuego y se perdió en sus pensamientos y los sentimientos que le generaban. Retrocedió a siete años atrás, cuando se enteró por primera vez que Harry 'El-Niño-Que-Vivió' Potter iba a asistir a Hogwarts. Su corazón se había llenado con el odio contra el hijo de James y Lily Potter. A decir verdad no podía entender el antagonismo que sentía contra el inocente muchacho, quizás tuviera su raíz más profunda en los celos al pensar que Harry era el salvador de el mundo mágico, cuando sentía que debería haber sido él mismo a la vista de todo lo que había sacrificado. Pero no quería hurgar muy hondo es ese tema, pues sabía que podía mostrar cuan mezquino había sido todo ese tiempo.  
  
*Cuántas cosas han cambiado. Harry y yo hemos madurado con todas las cosas que han pasado durante estos años. Sólo que nos llevó tanto tiempo darnos cuenta, que en este momento no sabemos qué pensar uno del otro. Que pena por todo este tiempo desperdiciado, cuando nosotros pudimos......No, no habríamos podido ser amigos, no hasta que el Señor Oscuro hubiera sido derrotado. Ahora somos amigos y eso es un precioso regalo que me ha sido otorgado. Liberando la parte oscura de mi alma por siempre . Aunque no se fue, ni nunca lo hará, quizás ahora podré conseguir la paz*  
  
Descansó la cabeza contra el respaldar de la silla y cerró los ojos, dejando que la relajante calidez del fuego lo abrazara. Detrás de sus ojos cerrados, imágenes de las últimas dos semanas lo lavaban como una gentil ducha de verano. El viaje al campamento, donde empezó la primera etapa de su amistad. Su inseguridad de estar haciendo lo correcto. El despertar cada mañana para encontrar a Harry tan cerca y teniendo el claro cristal de sus ojos verdes abiertos con alegría, todo porque había aceptado la amistad que le ofrecía. Todo esto lo dejó reconfortado y todavía jadeando con anticipación.  
  
Su cuerpo se relajó aún más, como si un suave hechizo hubiera sido lanzado sobre sus músculos. Lentamente se durmió con los pensamientos centrados completamente en Harry, que lo condujo a soñar con el joven mago.  
  
Era todo tan real, como si reviviera los recuerdos de esa mañana no tan lejana. Estaba acostado sobre el frío suelo del bosque, con un peso cálido cruzando parte de su cuerpo y sintiendo suaves soplos de aire cálido y húmedo contra su rostro y cuerpo. Se sentía bien y se quedó acostado ahí por varios minutos regodeándose en todas esas sensaciones. Lentamente abrió los ojos para ver a Harry durmiendo pacíficamente y con los labios curvados en una gentil sonrisa. "Es tan bello y está aquí conmigo. Es todo mío". Sacó con cuidado su brazo de debajo de Harry y deslizó su mano para apartar un mechón de cabello del joven que caía sobre su frente. Acarició las brillantes y sedosas hebras y un lado del rostro de Harry, urgiendo al joven para que despertara, esperando ver el jade se sus verdes ojos. El chico se movió y su brazo cubrió a un nervioso Severus. Lentamente, los ojos se abrieron somnolientos, suaves y desenfocados, como si despertaran de un placentero sueño. La suave sonrisa que bendecía esos tiernos labios se profundizó, mientras tomaba conciencia del hombre frente a él. La respiración de Severus lo golpeó ligeramente, mientras el chico se inclinaba lentamente hacia delante, hasta que sus pechos se tocaron, y Harry presionó sus rojos labios contra los de su profesor. El hombre escuchó un gemido de placer y cuando se dio cuenta que era suyo, se sacudió.  
  
Severus se sacudió despertándose. Su corazón martilleaba en su pecho y luchaba por respirar. Hizo una evaluación de su entorno y del estado de su cuerpo. Estaba tan excitado que..... *¡Merlín! El sueño. Se sentía tan real* Gimió mentalmente ante las implicaciones que ese sueño le revelaban. *Me siento atraído por Harry. Quiero a Harry. No, un momento, eso no puede ser cierto. Quizás fue consecuencia de que estuviera pensando en Harry antes de caer dormido y éste pasó de una manera natural, a ocupar el papel de un amante. Sí, eso fue*  
  
Exhalo como si sintiera que había conseguido la respuesta. Se levantó del sofá y decidió que era vital que tomara una ducha fría para calmar los efectos del sueño. No pondría las manos en el asunto pues el sueño todavía estaba demasiado fresco en su mente y Harry era la estrella, y si lo hiciera no sabía si sería capaz de mirar a Harry a los ojos, ni siquiera a Albus.  
  
Después de una corta ducha fría, se vistió y preparó para dormir. Se acostó tranquilamente, mirando el techo durante largos minutos. Casi temía volver a quedarse dormido. Sabía que era improbable soñar nuevamente con eso *Bueno, ya que no estoy pensando en Harry, entonces si sueño con un amante, Harry no tomaría ese puesto* De repente se detuvo, al darse cuenta del completo significado de el sueño. Nunca antes había soñado que tenía un amante; bueno, si lo había hecho, pero no en los últimos diecisiete años. Se sentó sobresaltado y hundió su cabeza entre sus manos con mortificación.  
  
*Oh, ¡por todos los cielos! Quiero a Harry, no sólo su amistad. Lo quiero a él, en cuerpo, alma y corazón. ¿Cómo demonios permití que pasara esto?*  
  
Severus se dejó caer sobre la cama. *¿ Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Apartar la amistad de Harry?, ¿negar cómo me siento acerca de él?, ¿qué?*  
  
En ese momento reflexionó que despreciar la amistad de Harry, no importando como se sintiera, era una mala idea.  
  
*¿Por qué causarnos a ambos tanto dolor? Yo puedo manejar esto. Puedo conservar mis sentimientos para mí mismo. Lo he hecho por tanto tiempo, actuando y ocultando quien soy en realidad. Es sólo que no pensé que tendría que empezar de nuevo tan pronto. Pero mantendré la amistad de Harry, no haré nada, porque sé que al final va a servir de algo*. Estas semanas que había pasado con Harry, hasta donde podía decir, habían sido las mejores de su triste y miserable vida, y quería más de esos momentos para conservar y almacenar en su corazón. *Entonces, me voy a mudar con él y estar cerca suyo tanto tiempo como me sea posible*. No tenía ni esperanzas ni confianza en su corazón de que Harry pudiera corresponder a su amor, porque nadie podría amarlo, ¿verdad?  
  
Trató de desechar esos pensamientos y en su lugar se enfocó en la posibilidad de abrir su tienda de pociones en el Callejón Diagon. Se empezaría a mover el siguiente fin de semana para ver si su proyecto era factible.  
  
En pocos momentos cayó dormido y esta vez no soñó con Harry, sino con su futuro negocio.  
  
...  
  
A la siguiente mañana, Severus se levanto sintiéndose entusiasta y lleno de energía. Había soñado que la nueva tienda de pociones prosperaba, lo que logró que estuviera listo para comenzar el nuevo día y su nueva vida lejos de Hogwarts.  
  
*Sólo dos semanas más, esto no me da mucho tiempo. Mañana necesitaré averiguar si existe algún lugar disponible en el Callejón Diagon. Por mucho que me gustaría montar mi negocio allí, no puedo esperar que todo caiga en su lugar inmediatamente y sin impedimentos. Mi suerte no es tan buena*  
  
Severus estaba inconsciente de ello, pero la anticipación ante su nueva aventura había formado un centelleo en sus ojos y un saludable rubor en sus mejillas, logrando que luciera extremadamente sano y feliz. Esto, por supuesto, causó una gran especulación entre los profesores y alumnos de la escuela.  
  
Se presentó a desayunar al Gran Comedor, sintiendo que necesitaba una buena comida para enfrentar el día. Con seguridad, los estudiantes acudirían a él con preguntas de último minuto sobre el trabajo de pociones, antes de los exámenes. Pero, ni siquiera este pensamiento dañaría su actitud ese día. Había decidido que ese sería el día que le informaría a Albus que estaba renunciando formal y oficialmente a su puesto.  
  
Albus notó este cambio positivo durante el desayuno e ignorante de la causa detrás de esto, se pregunto si el mago más joven había finalmente descifrado sus sentimientos por Harry. Si ese era el caso, sentía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes que esos dos avanzaran más allá de su actual amistad naciente. Estaría definitivamente contento de que estos dos encontraran la felicidad eterna y quería frotar sus manos con regocijo. En lugar de eso, se limitó a permitir que su felicidad se reflejara en el brillo de sus ojos.  
  
El Director observó mientras Harry, junto a sus amigos, entraba en el Gran Comedor para desayunar. Hablaban tranquilamente entre ellos y pronto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de la Mesa Principal como para que Harry alejara las vista de sus amigos y mirara a Severus. Lo que el chico vio, hizo que parpadeara con asombro y enrojeciera ligeramente.  
  
*Wow, Severus luce maravilloso. Que daría por ser la causa de ese brillo. Se ve feliz, como si tuviera un gran día por delante*  
  
En el preciso momento que Harry miraba a Severus, el hombre levantó la vista y sus ojos quedaron enzarzados los unos en los otros. Ambos estaban todavía demasiado lejos para ver con claridad la expresión y el sentimiento en los ojos del otro, así que cada uno intentó ocultar lo que sentía. Harry le regaló a Severus una rápida sonrisa y éste asintió en reconocimiento.  
  
*Merlín, eso estuvo cerca. Podría haber revelado cuanto lo anhelo. Tendré que trabajar más duro en ocultar mejor mis sentimientos*  
  
Ambos hombres tuvieron el mismo pensamiento al mismo tiempo.  
  
Sin embargo, ambos esperaron con impaciencia por las tareas que Harry ejecutaría esa noche. Puede que fueran incapaces de mostrar sus sentimientos, pero definitivamente no podían ignorar el deseo de estar en la compañía del otro.  
  
Continuara........  
  
Hola a tod@s. Aquí les dejamos un nuevo capítulo de la historia, esperando les guste y agradeciendo por todas las cosas lindas que recibimos de ustedes.  
  
Les queremos comentar que abrimos un rinconcito con la idea de que se convierta en un lugar acogedor donde encontrarnos y leer o hablar un rato. Lo pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil. Por favor vayan que las esperamos  
  
También, para l@s que siguen Escapology, queremos disculparnos pues esta semana nos fue imposible terminar la traducción, pero el viernes próximo sin falta estará publicada. En compensación, tienen un nuevo capítulo de afterglow. Besos y hasta el viernes.  
  
Kmy: Sí, el Harry tontito es muy lindo y tierno, pero éste se siente un poquito más real. Los adolescentes de hoy no son precisamente tímidos jeje. Nosotras queremos una serpiente como Sliver y poder hablar con ella, por supuesto. Amiguita, nos alegra mucho verte por aquí, aunque tengas que andar corriendo, pobrecilla. Nos vemos el viernes. Besotes.  
  
Azalea: Bueno, pues Sevie al fin cayó de la mata, y aunque estamos más cerca, aún falta un poquillo para que se decidan a confesarse sus sentimientos. Es que los dos están aterrados. Y, como puedes ver, el viejito Albus está feliz de la vida con las reacciones que está observando. Besitos y hasta el viernes.  
  
Ana: Pues aquí tienes la reacción de Severus al darse cuenta de lo que siente. No tiene esperanzas pues piensa que nadie lo puede querer (vaya tonto, con la cantidad de chicas que estamos haciendo fila por él) pero aún así decidió irse a vivir con Harry. Así se hace, que no se diga que los Slytherins no son osados. Sobre tu pregunta en Escapology, lo de llamarlo Harold fue idea de la autora, pero de lo que pudimos averiguar, Harry es diminutivo de Henry (Enrique). Fíjate que el hijo menor del príncipe Carlos se llama Henry y le dicen Harry. Muchos besos y nos vemos el viernes.  
  
Pati v: Prometemos que si se va a dar algo entre estos dos, no te preocupes. Lo que ocurre es que estos chicos toman las cosas con calma. Gracias por seguir nuestra historia. Saludos y hasta el viernes.  
  
Sabry: Hola chiquilla, que bueno verte. Gracias por tus palabras sobre las traducciones (Maria y Ali ruborizadas) lo hacemos con mucho cariño para que todas nuestr@s amig@s los disfruten y nos encanta que te guste el fic, la autora se pondrá feliz. Besotes y saludos a chiqui (que raro, cuando una viene la otra no, jeje)  
  
LUZY SNAPE: Hola, que bueno que te guste nuestro trabajo, lo hacemos con mucho cariño. Sí, esa serpientita es la mar de mona, y atenta, que aún va a salir nuevamente en una acción muy interesante. Esperamos te haya gustado el capítulo. Besos  
  
Lanthir: Pues lástima que hayas estado tan complicada, pero es bueno tener trabajo ¿verdad? Sino una se oxida y no puede pagar el internet jaja. Te prometemos que el slash viene, y no falta tanto, pero mientras tanto disfruta el fic que es super relajante ¿no te parece? Sliver todavía va a dar que hablar, y en algo muy interesante. Y muchísimas gracias por tus palabras sobre la traducción, la hacemos con mucho cariño para nuestr@s amig@s. Besos mil y hasta el viernes 


	9. Estás listo

SE BUSCA: HOMBRE MAYOR Y SOLTERO PARA COMPAÑERO DE CUARTO.  
  
Autora: Goldenpaw  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Advertencia : SLASH  
  
Capítulo 9: ¿Estás listo?  
  
Esa tarde, Severus le presento su renuncia a Dumbledore. Había esperado que su partida disgustara al Director y colocara al viejo mago en un dilema. Pero no, el anciano se limitó a darle una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.  
  
-Mi querido Severus, te has dedicado, y de una manera maravillosa, a este cuerpo docente por los último diecisiete años y ciertamente extrañaremos verte cada día, pero estoy seguro que sabes que es lo mejor que puedes hacer por ti mismo- le dijo sombrío, aunque en su interior daba saltos de alegría.  
  
*Apenas puedo esperar a ver que pasa entre él y Harry*. Albus descansó su barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas, sus codos apoyados en los brazos de la silla. *Hmmm, mañana Harry va a ir a ver tres de las casas que seleccionó. Yo debería hacer que Severus fuera con él. Decir que es por cuestiones de seguridad, aunque según el Ministerio todo está tranquilo*  
  
-Me pregunto si podría pedirte un favor, mi querido muchacho, ¿uno para mañana y otro para finales del verano?- pidió Albus.  
  
Severus elevó una ceja interrogante  
  
*¿Favores?¡Oh, Merlín! Siempre que este hombre pide un favor significa montones de problemas para mí*  
  
-Creo que escucharé de que tratan los favores antes de aceptar, Albus. ¿De qué se trata?  
  
*Siempre tan cauteloso y desconfiado. Bien, no me lo imagino siendo de otro modo después de todos estos años*  
  
Albus miró a Severus con intención antes de contestar a su pregunta.  
  
-La primera es en su mayor parte para beneficio de Harry.  
  
Hizo una pausa y observó como Severus levantaba una ceja nuevamente y apenas pudo contener la risa cuando vio como el hombre casi sonreía ante la mención del nombre de Harry. Normalmente, Severus hubiera interrumpido sus palabras con una diatriba sobre como 'el señor Potter' siempre obtenía un trato preferencial, pero al parecer eso no sucedería hoy y posiblemente nunca más. Albus continuó  
  
–El Ministerio aprobó que mañana vaya a ver algunas casas que están en venta. Va a viajar con polvos Floo a través de la chimenea de esta oficina, que será abierta sólo por el día de mañana. Realmente apreciaría si pudieras acompañarlo a los tres sitios. Iría yo mismo pero surgió algo inesperado *Sí debo dejar todo e ir a Honeydukes a comprar caramelos de limón*. Aunque sé que Harry puede cuidarse solo, estaría más tranquilo si otro mago capaz fuera con él. Entonces, ¿podrás acompañarlo mañana?  
  
Severus se sentó pensativo por unos momentos. No quería que Albus adivinara que en realidad estaba bastante dispuesto, incluso ansioso, por satisfacer la petición. Esto le permitiría no sólo pasar más tiempo con Harry, sino tener la oportunidad de opinar sobre el lugar en que iban a vivir. Sabía que si iba con Harry, el joven mago buscaría su opinión acerca de cada casa.  
  
-Por supuesto, Albus. Especialmente si es por la seguridad de Harry. Ese chico encuentra más problemas simplemente quedándose quieto en un sitio que cientos de sus compañeros moviéndose. Alguien tiene que vigilarlo.  
  
*Pues claro que estás de acuerdo. Severus, a pesar de todos tus gruñidos y actitudes, son muy obvios tus sentimientos hacia Harry. Sé que siempre has velado por él. Lo has hecho por los pasados siete años y lo harás hasta tu muerte*  
  
-Bien, bien, me alegra que compartas mi punto de vista respecto a esto. Sobre el otro favor, apreciaría que estuvieras aquí cuando entrevistemos a tu reemplazo. Tu juicio y experiencia en esta materia sería de una inmensa ayuda para nosotros.  
  
Severus asintió a esta petición.  
  
*Es el primer favor que me ha pedido que cuenta con el cien por ciento de mi aprobación. Por mucho que odie enseñar a esos imbéciles estudiantes, no quisiera que salieran al mundo, especialmente estando yo en él, sin estar preparados y ser de alguna manera competentes. Así que definitivamente se necesitará encontrar a alguien que al menos tuviera un conocimiento básico de Pociones y una mínima destreza enseñando. Estoy seguro que incluso la señorita Granger podría ser una aspirante adecuada*  
  
-Sí, aceptó estar aquí para todas las entrevistas para la posición de Profesor de Pociones, sólo con que no se parezcan a Lockhart o Umbridge, creo que los estudiantes se beneficiarán. Ellos, por supuesto, no tendrán un conocimiento muy extenso, pero no lo necesitarán para enseñar a estos estudiantes.  
  
Los ojos de Albus brillaron intermitentemente durante el discurso de Severus.  
  
*Mi Severus, te has ido suavizando desde que empezaste tu amistad con Harry. Yo había esperado una respuesta más sarcástica y mordaz*  
  
-Gracias, Severus. Ciertamente debes estar en una buena disposición de ánimo para haber estado de acuerdo con mis dos peticiones sin mayor alboroto. ¿Qué milagro ha sucedido para que te sientas tan amigable?  
  
-Finalmente tengo una idea de lo que quiero hacer cuando me vaya de aquí. Por vez primera en casi dos décadas, Albus, tengo un sueño que vale la pena seguir- el rostro de Severus se iluminó nuevamente imaginando su tienda de pociones. Sabía que dado que el Ministerio limpó su nombre y con el respaldo que le dio Albus en cuanto terminó la guerra contra el Señor Oscuro, su tienda sería recibida por el mundo mágico con los brazos razonablemente abiertos. Su pasado como Mortífago sólo era una diminuta e insignificante mancha sobre su, una vez más, prístino nombre  
  
-Es verdaderamente maravilloso escuchar eso, Severus. Tú más que nadie, necesitas tener un sueño real. Estoy feliz por ti- Albus lanzó una brillante sonrisa y Fawkes gorjeó feliz-. Estoy seguro de que cualquier cosa que emprendas será un éxito. Si hay algo que eres, es persistente.  
  
Severus frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente  
  
-Sabes, Harry me dijo lo mismo la semana pasada. Supongo que debo serlo, si las dos personas más cercanas a mí lo creen- se levantó de la silla en que había estado sentado frente a Dumbledore.  
  
-Bien, mi querido muchacho, se que todavía te faltan dos semanas antes que termine el año escolar, pero de verdad creo que ya te extraño. Sólo no permanezcas alejado una vez que te vayas. Debes venir visitarnos con frecuencia; los tés de la tarde no serán lo mismo sin ti.- extendió la mano hacia el mago más joven y lo atrajo a un abrazo. Al principio, Severus se sorprendió y se envaró, pero luego de unos segundos se relajó en el abrazo del Director y se lo devolvió tentativamente.  
  
Severus rompió el abrazo y dijo una suave despedida antes de salir de la oficina del Director  
  
*Realmente has cambiado, amigo mío. Para mejor, como puedo ver. Harry ha sido una maravillosa influencia para ti. Deseo tu bien, Severus*  
  
...  
  
Esa noche después de la cena, Harry acudió una vez más al salón de pociones para hacer su tarea. En lugar de tener tres asignaciones más pendientes, esta sería la última. Aparentemente, con todo el trabajo que había realizado la semana anterior para ayudar a Severus con su experimento de pociones, el hombre había decidido contabilizárselos como tarea doble  
  
*No que signifique mucho en realidad, una vez que haya acabado con mis 'tareas', probablemente bajaré a ayudar a Severus con lo que sea que necesite. Por su puesto, definitivamente será al terminar los EXTASIs, no creo poder hasta entonces*  
  
Sin embargo, hasta el momento Severus no había aparecido. Tan pronto como Harry llegó para cumplir con su tarea, el hombre se había visto obligado a salir para atender un problema con su Casa. El señor Marfoy había comenzado una pelea con el señor Zabini sobre ciertos objetos valiosos que su padre le había dado, y ésta se había intensificado hasta involucrar al resto de los alumnos del séptimo año.  
  
Cerca de una hora más tarde, regresó Severus luciendo cansado y estresado. Harry dejó de cortar los ingredientes que serían usados en los exámenes prácticos por venir y miró al otro hombre con preocupación. Se acercó y se sentó al lado de su profesor y amigo.  
  
Se inclinó y colocó una reconfortante mano sobre el hombro de Severus.  
  
-¿Todo está bien ahora?¿Cómo te fue?  
  
Severus inclinó la cabeza sobre el escritorio en señal de rendición y gimió casi con dolor.  
  
-Me alegra que sólo me queden dos semanas más de esto. No sé cuanto más pueda aguantar a mis estudiantes. Bueno, a cualesquiera estudiantes en realidad. Hoy fui a hablar con Albus y le presenté mi renuncia. El anciano ni se inmutó cuando se lo dije. Solo me contestó que me extrañaría profundamente y no me sombra- bufó de manera poco elegante y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Harry.  
  
-Aparte de eso, me solicitó dos favores. No pude negarme porque en realidad estaba de acuerdo con lo que me pidió. Yo, siendo simpático. Se que secretamente debe hacerse reído a mis espaldas- suspiró y se frotó el puente de su nariz.  
  
Harry notó que el hombre tenía ese hábito y pensó que era encantador. Por supuesto, también le gustaría eliminar de algún modo las líneas de frustración y el ceño que marcaban la frente de Severus.  
  
-¿Qué favores?  
  
-Bueno, aparentemente voy a acompañarte mañana en tu visita a las casas que elegiste. Albus cree que deberíamos tomar esa precaución por tu seguridad. En realidad, yo estuve de acuerdo. Todavía siguen libres algunos partidarios del Señor Oscuro y no queremos que te vayan a tomar desprevenido. ¿Espero que no te moleste mi compañía?  
  
-No, en lo absoluto. De hecho, es maravilloso. Así podrás darme tu opinión sobre las casas que he seleccionado. Quiero decir, dado que es posible que la compartamos, deberías sentirte igual de cómodo que yo- Harry sonrió tímidamente al hombre que había comenzado a amar.  
  
-Ah, sí. En lo que respecta a eso, era otra de las cosas de mi lista de pendientes para hoy- hizo una pausa cuando vio que Harry lo miraba interrogante, luego continuó-. Quería decirte que acepto tu amable invitación a mudarme contigo. Me gustaría mucho compartir una casa contigo.  
  
Harry se sentó aturdido por unos segundos. Después de su última conversación acerca de los preparativos de vivienda, había decidido ser paciente y esperar, sospechando que no recibiría respuesta a su invitación hasta que estuvieran cerca del final del año escolar, pero ahora que la había obtenido estaba impactado. Su boca se abrió y cerró varias veces, tratando de encontrar la respuesta correcta, cuando finalmente parpadeó y desecho el sentimiento de asombro.  
  
-¿Eso significa lo que realmente significa?  
  
-Sí, realmente significa eso- Severus puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió-. Ponme atención. Si realmente vamos a vivir juntos, no quiero nada de rojo ni de dorado en los muebles o la decoración y tampoco insistiré sobre el verde y el plateado. Personalmente prefiero esos tonos en las joyas. Pienso que podríamos elegir algo que nos guste a los dos, ¿te parece?  
  
Harry se limitó a asentir en señal de acuerdo, todavía sintiéndose aturdido por las maravillosas noticias. Sabía que sería difícil convivir con el hombre que había empezado a amar recientemente y no ver sus sentimientos retribuidos, pero se conformaría con su amistad. Verdaderamente disfrutaba estando cerca de Severus y saboreando el sarcástico ingenio del hombre *siempre y cuando no vaya dirigido contra mí*, su conversación ligera y el aprendizaje extensivo.  
  
-Entonces, una vez que elijamos la casa y resolvamos todo con los propietarios y el banco, ¿te parece que vayamos a comprar los muebles?- le preguntó un excitado Harry, quien lentamente se perdía en si mismo, imaginándose yendo juntos a comprar los muebles. Sonrió de manera soñadora.  
  
Severus lo miró y lanzó una risita.  
  
*Quién diría que Harry estaría tan complacido ante la perspectiva de ir a comprar mobiliario*  
  
-Sí, iremos a ver el mobiliario una vez elijamos la casa que nos guste a ambos. La lista será bastante grande. Aunque estoy seguro que tus amigos y mis compañeros de trabajo probablemente nos darán presentes por la inauguración de la casa- nuevamente puso los ojos en blanco-. Esperemos que sean regalos útiles, pero conociendo a nuestras relaciones, no estoy muy seguro. Prepararé una lista de las cosas que es más probable que necesitemos. Compartiremos los gastos del mobiliario y demás menudencias.  
  
-Seguro, eso está bien. No sé exactamente de cuánto dinero dispongo en el banco, pero estoy seguro que hay suficiente para cubrir todo. Además, una vez que empiece a trabajar, eso ayudará.  
  
-Ah, sí. Es otra de las cosas que tenía pendiente por hacer. Honestamente, el asunto con mis Slytherins realmente echó a perder mi día. Averigüe sobre algunas carreras posibles para ti. No hay muchas que incluyan un componente 'físico ', pero todavía quedan bastantes con la demanda física de la que hablabas.  
  
-Eso es grandioso. ¿Qué te parece si en vez de discutirlo esta noche, hablamos de eso mañana durante nuestro tour de visita a las casas? – le preguntó, todavía preocupado por lo cansado que se veía Severus.  
  
-Es perfecto para mí. Me siento un tanto agotado. ¿Cuánto has adelantado en tu tarea?- Severus movió su mano hacia el área de trabajo donde Harry había estado cortando los ingredientes para las pociones.  
  
-Casi listo. Sólo me falta completar los dados de higos marchitados y será todo.  
  
-Bien. Realmente aprecio tu ayuda más de lo que imaginas, Harry. Me has ahorrado un montón de tiempo. Incluso con todas las detenciones que asigne la semana pasada, simplemente no confío en ninguno de los estudiantes para trabajar en las tareas más delicadas. De hecho, los calderos y los escritorios nunca habían estado tan limpios- sonrió y lanzó una maravillada mirada alrededor de su salón de clase. Aunque no podía esperar para partir y alejarse de los estudiantes, definitivamente extrañaría su oficina y su aula. Habían sido su hogar.  
  
-Bueno, debes regresar al trabajo, y yo debo acabar de preparar los exámenes para los de primer año- dio varias palmadas, para sacudirse a si mismo de la niebla en que su mente y cuerpo habían caído durante esos momentos de introspección.  
  
Harry asintió y regreso a cortar los higos. Una vez hecho, lavó y limpio la superficie de corte y el cuchillo. Le dio a Severus un confortante apretón en el hombro y le dijo antes de partir:  
  
-Te veré en la oficina del Profesor Dumbledore después del desayuno, ¿está bien?  
  
Severus sólo asintió y no levantó la vista mientras continuaba escribiendo un pergamino con las preguntas del examen.  
  
...  
  
La siguiente mañana amaneció brillante y clara. El día iba a ser soleado y claro y Harry no podía pensar en un día mejor para ir a buscar casa. Miró a su amigo, quien todavía dormía como muerto en la cama al lado de la suya. Ron había regresado antes que él y seguía durmiendo mucho después de que Harry despertara.  
  
Se recostó nuevamente y cerró los ojos, recordando la conversación que había tenido con Ron y Hermione al principio de la semana. Ron se había mostrado curioso sobre adónde iba a ir Harry y le había demandado que se lo dijera. Estaba consciente de que Hermione sabía todo y se sentía excluido, así que Harry le contó como se sentía respecto al 'imbécil grasiento'.  
  
Al principio a Ron le había parecido una atrocidad que estuviera enamorado del bastardo, pero Ron siendo Ron, eventualmente se calmó y se dio cuenta que quizás el Profesor de Pociones no era tan malo después de todo. De hecho notó que Snape era bastante tolerante con Hermione, incluso la animaba en algunas ocasiones. Con Harry, era como si se hubiera vuelto neutral cuando estaban en presencia de otros, lo cual decía bastante, comparado con su cinismo habitual. Ni siquiera había quitado puntos a Gryffindor en dos semanas, al menos no a causa de Harry o Ron.  
  
Harry sonrió al ver como su amigo aceptaba la noticia de que había invitado a Severus a vivir con él una vez consiguiera un lugar. Al principio se enojó por no poder ser compañero de habitación de Harry, pero se dio cuenta de que quizás era lo mejor.  
  
El Gryffindor se levantó y se alistó para el día. Realmente deseaba ver las casas y esperaba que una de ellas fuera la correcta para Severus y para él. Bajó a desayunar y notó que Hermione ya estaba allí, con la nariz enterrada en un libro. Harry se inclinó sobre la mesa para ver de que libro se trataba.  
  
*Ah, Transfiguraciones Avanzadas. En realidad no creo que yo vaya a tener muchos problemas con esto. Con todo el entrenamiento que he tenido con McGonagall, y si a eso añado que soy un animago. Aunque nadie lo sepa excepto Dumbledore y McGonagall, debo ser un As en el examen de Transfiguraciones*  
  
Se sentó al lado de la chica y observó mientras aparecía un plato en frente de él. Tomo varias tiras de tocineta, torta de papas y huevos. También apareció una copa con jugo de calabaza. Una vez que terminó de comer, suspiró repleto y se reclinó alejándose de la mesa. Se giró hacia Hermione para hablar con ella sobre los planes del día, pero notó que seguía pegada a su libro. Le sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
Estiró el brazo y le quitó el libro de las manos, sacudiéndola y haciendo que levantara la vista ofendida.  
  
-Hey, estaba estudiando. ¿Por qué no vas a hacer lo que tienes que hacer?- preguntó Hermione, malhumorada.  
  
-Porque quería hablar contigo, ¿eso es si tienes un momento?- pidió Harry con sus ojos de cachorrito.  
  
-Para ti, sí, tengo un momento. ¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Bien, sabes que voy a buscar casa hoy, ¿cierto? Bien, aparentemente Severus va a venir conmigo. Dumbledore le pidió que me escoltara por razones de seguridad.  
  
Hermione sonrió a su amigo, quien lucía tan feliz como un cachorrillo a quien se le ha regalado un filete de carne.  
  
Es genial, Harry. Así puedes pasar un tiempo con él fuera de la escuela.  
  
-Eso no es todo, Hermione. Anoche, Severus aceptó mi invitación para mudarnos juntos. Estoy eufórico. Hoy, después que elijamos la casa que nos guste a ambos, me dijo que vamos a ir a comprar mobiliario.  
  
*"Vaya, buscar casa, comprar mobiliario. No suenan como futuros compañeros de cuarto, suenan como esposos y......bueno, esposos. Como una pareja que empieza una nueva vida juntos, que es lo que están haciendo aunque no de ese modo. Al menos no todavía*  
  
La chica sonrió y abrazó a su amigo, sabiendo que posiblemente era uno de los momentos más felices de su vida.  
  
-Hay más. Severus me contó que tiene varias opciones de carrera que podemos discutir. Me voy en unos minutos, a la oficina del Profesor Dumbledore. ¿Le darías los buenos días de mi parte a Ron cuando lo veas? Todavía seguía fuera de foco cuando bajé a desayunar.  
  
-Seguro, no hay problema. Asegúrate de recordar todo para que nos lo puedas contar más tarde, cuando regreses. Diviértete.  
  
-Gracias, lo haré- el joven abrazó a su amiga una vez más y dejando el Gran Comedor se encaminó directamente a la oficina del Director.  
  
Pronunció el nuevo pasaporte, 'casimir', a la gárgola de guardia y subió por las escaleras de espiral. Levantó la mano para golpear a la puerta de la oficina, pero sintió que decían 'adelante' antes que alcanzara a tocar.  
  
Abrió la puerta y notó que el único ocupante de la habitación no era el Director sino Severus. Éste no quería perder tiempo así que le preguntó:  
  
-¿Estás listo?  
  
Harry asintió y entregó al hombre la lista de las direcciones de los tres lugares que deberían ver. El hombre miró la lista brevemente y asintió.  
  
-Bien, entonces primero iremos a Casa Pemican.  
  
Y con eso, ambos viajaron por la red Floo hacia su primera parada del día.  
  
Continuara......  
  
Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy. Cuídense y nos vemos el viernes. Y recuerden visitar y unirse a nuestro rinconcito (ver perfil)......Ah, y no se olviden......¡¡necesitamos reviews para vivir jeje  
  
Esta semana ha habido un cambio, las traducciones de and another year y born of hate born of love se publicaran mañana sábado. Tenemos una nueva traducción llamada unnecessary changes es muy divertida, por favor pasar a leerla. Besos a tod@s  
  
Azalea: Sí, ya ambos están claros en sus sentimientos pero siguen temerosos. Al menos ya Sevie aceptó irse a vivir con Harry. Sliver viene por ahí y va a ayudar a obtener cierta clase de información muy importante, ya verás. Besos y hasta el viernes.  
  
Ana: pues Sevie sigue muy feliz con sus futuros planes y sus perspectivas de irse a vivir con Harry. Y atenta, pues si quieres irte a vivir con esos dos, el viernes tienes que acompañarlos a elegir casa ¿no crees? Así que vete preparando. Besotes de las dos.  
  
Lanthir: Pues todavía no pasa nada, pero ya va faltando menos. Como siempre, gracias por tus elogios. Y nos entusiasma que el relato te guste tanto como a nosotras, se lo haremos saber a la autora. le encantará conocer tu opinión sobre el fic. Besotes y trata de no trabajar tanto, mira que los millonarios ya están completos 


	10. Cazando casa, comprando muebles y carrer...

SE BUSCA: HOMBRE MAYOR Y SOLTERO PARA COMPAÑERO DE CUARTO.  
  
Autora: Goldenpaw  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Advertencia : SLASH  
  
Capítulo 10: Cazando Casa, Comprando Muebles y Carreras.  
  
Tan pronto como llegaron, Harry y Severus se reunieron con los actuales propietarios de Casa Pemican, una joven pareja con varios niños que estaban buscando una casa más grande. Le mostraron los alrededores a los dos hombres, dándole información adicional sobre cada habitación que observaron.  
  
Las tres habitaciones ubicadas en el primer piso habían sido alteradas mágicamente para que fueran más amplias que en su diseño original. Dos baños, uno en la habitación principal y el otro para ser compartido por los otros dos cuartos, completaban ese piso. Había un ático encima, que examinaron brevemente.  
  
El piso bajo disponía de una cocina, comedor y sala familiar, todos ellos dispuestos en espacios abiertos, dando el aspecto de ser un lugar espacioso y ventilado. El saloncito familiar tenía un gran ventanal que se abría hacia el océano. Harry realmente admiró la vista, nunca había estado en un lugar como ese en sus diecisiete años de vida. Severus también la admiró, pero mencionó suavemente a un lado de Harry, que el aire de mar afectaba sus pociones.  
  
Harry lo notó y le preguntó:  
  
-¿No podrías hechizar el aire para eliminar la sal y el exceso de humedad?  
  
Severus asintió.  
  
-Sí, podría, pero significaría tener que hacerlo a diario, un esfuerzo que consumiría demasiado tiempo.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño pero asintió comprendiendo. Agradecieron a la pareja y regresaron a Hogwarts con polvos floo  
  
Harry y Severus se sentaron brevemente en la oficina de Dumbledore para discutir las otras dos casas con detenimiento, con la intención de que Severus pudiera estar mejor preparado para discernir lo que convenía a sus necesidades en la elaboración de las pociones. Mientras conversaban tomaron un rápido bocadillo y algo de te antes de viajar hacia su siguiente destino.  
  
La próxima casa, llamada el Fin del Artesano, estaba localizada en una pequeña villa muggle. La casa en si misma estaba en un lugar abierto, sin sombra ni fuente de agua visible, y sólo tenía un pequeño jardín. En el interior, había un sótano donde Severus podría trabajar, pero le mencionó a Harry, como quien no quiere la cosa, que había esperado un lugar un poco más grande.  
  
*Bien, cero a dos hasta ahora*. Harry frunció el ceño y esperó que el dicho de 'a la tercera va la vencida' se aplicara a su caso, pues no quería tener que empezar a buscar otra vez.  
  
Regresaron una vez más a Hogwarts y en esta oportunidad, el Director los estaba esperando.  
  
-Ah, Harry y Severus, ¿cómo les fue esta mañana?- preguntó el viejo mago.  
  
-No muy bien, Profesor. El primer lugar estaba lindo pero......- Harry hizo una pausa y se movió ligeramente. Se dio cuenta que no podía mencionar a nadie que a Severus no le habían gustado ninguno de los dos lugares, aunque Hermione y Ron sabían de su nuevo acuerdo para vivir.  
  
-¿Pero? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que está mal en ellas?  
  
-La primera está cerca del océano. La segunda es demasiado abierta, sin árboles que den sombra y no hay ningún estanque o lago cerca- Harry hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó-: Espero que esta última casa sea adecuada, no quiero tener que empezar de nuevo.  
  
-De hecho, buscar casa puede ser frustrante. Estoy seguro que la última casa se adaptará a sus necesidades *tuyas y de Severus*. Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron con intensidad, mientras se fijaba en los dos hombres parados frente al fuego.  
  
Severus observó a Albus estrechamente y escuchó las palabras que dijo con bastante claridad. Había escuchado como Albus había empleado la palabra 'sus' en sentido plural, no singular, y como sus ojos brillaban con oculta diversión.  
  
*Demonios. El Viejo sabe que Harry y yo vamos a vivir juntos. ¿Acaso no puedo ocultarle nada? * Suspiró quedamente y lanzó a Albus una mirada malhumorada. Luego se giró hacia Harry y lo acercó un tanto.  
  
Se inclinó y murmuró brevemente "el Director sabe" al oído de Harry. Su sedosa, suave y aterciopelada voz hizo que el chico se estremeciera, mientras el aliento de las palabras acariciaba su piel.  
  
Severus se sorprendió al ver a Harry temblar y notar que ese ágil y atractivo cuerpo se movía de tal modo que hizo que también temblara internamente mientras imágenes de ellos juntos jugueteaban en su mente. Se vio a si mismo tocando y acariciando al joven, y se estremeció nuevamente, pero esta vez de anhelo. Se sorprendió de que tales pensamientos aparecieran en mitad del día, nada menos que en frente de Dumbledore. Los desecho rápidamente, pues sabía que algo como eso nunca pasaría, y razonó que Harry temblaba debido a que estaba preocupado por que Dumbledore supiera algo tan íntimo. Por una vez, sintió que su habitual máscara se deslizaba, y que su rostro mostraba su sorpresa ante sus pensamientos, y esperaba que se interpretara como que estaba disgustado porque Dumbledore conocía su arreglo privado. Rápidamente recuperó su máscara de indiferencia.  
  
Harry giró la cabeza y elevó una ceja como si preguntara '¿Cómo?'. Severus sonrió ante la expresión del joven. Suspiró una vez más y sacudió la cabeza indicando que no tenía idea. Harry miró a Dumbledore con expresión confundida.  
  
Se giró hacia Severus y lo miró nuevamente, preguntándole en silencio ¿estás seguro?. Snape puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza afirmando.  
  
Harry murmuró en voz baja:  
  
-Demonios.  
  
Severus, por supuesto, lo escuchó y se limitó a reír entre dientes, pero luego se rió abiertamente. Harry lo miró, primero con asombro al escuchar el sonido que provenía del Profesor de Pociones y luego con preocupación, pensando que a su amigo podía faltarle un tornillo.  
  
-Umm, ¿Severus, te sientes bien?- Harry se inclinó y colocó tentativamente, una confortante mano sobre el hombro del otro hombre.  
  
Mientras se producía el intercambio silencioso, Dumbledore los observaba estrechamente. De verdad quería reír en voz alta ante la silenciosa conversación que estaban entablando esos dos.  
  
*Ah, funcionan tan bien juntos. Se entienden incluso sin hablar y ninguno de ellos está consciente de lo que hacen. Espero que pronto se den cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro, y que no sigan negando sus sentimientos por mucho tiempo *  
  
La risa de Severus se fue apagando lentamente y miró los preocupados ojos de Harry. Sonrió para tranquilizarlo y asintió. En ese momento se sentía muy bien, pues la risa parecía haber aflojado algo dentro de él. Giró para mirar al Director y preguntó:  
  
-¿Hace cuánto lo sabes y cómo lo descubriste?  
  
El Director tuvo la gracia de lucir ligeramente incómodo y avergonzado. Suspiró y se sentó detrás de su escritorio.  
  
-Desde el incidente de pociones, hace dos semanas.  
  
Severus bufó y luego dijo a Dumbledore, ligeramente desdeñoso:  
  
-Así que me hiciste más que aquellas dos preguntas, obviamente engañosas. Pensé que lo habías hecho, pero sabía que si te lo reclamaba, simplemente me evadirías. ¿De qué otra cosa te enteraste?  
  
Severus pensó rápidamente tan pronto como la pregunta abandonó sus labios y decidió que quizás Albus había aprendido más de él y su subconsciente de lo que estaba preparado para que Harry supiera.  
  
-No importa, Albus.  
  
Harry observó el intercambió suscitado entre sus profesores y se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Deberíamos ir a visitar la tercera casa antes del almuerzo- sugirió a Severus, quien asintió  
  
Harry lanzó un puñado de polvos Floo en el fuego y gritó "Stone Mason Place" desapareciendo en el fuego. Severus lo siguió unos segundos después.  
  
Aparecieron en el salón, pero nadie los recibió. El propietario había fallecido recientemente y no había familia inmediata que pudiera hacer la reclamación legal de la propiedad, así que la casa había sido puesta en venta por el Ministerio. Harry y Severus recorrieron la casa de cabo a rabo y descubrieron que, después de todo, tal vez a la tercera sí iba la vencida. El sótano era adecuado para las necesidades de Severus, tenía tres habitaciones y dos baños, la cocina y la sala eran amplios, y había un pequeño estudio oculto bajo las escaleras.  
  
Harry descubrió que las condiciones externas también eran perfectas. Para él, la casa podía no ser tan grande La Madriguera, pero todavía se sentía como el hogar.  
  
Severus estaba de acuerdo, así que regresaron a Hogwarts y Harry envió una lechuza al Ministerio comunicándoles que compraría Stone Mason Place.  
  
Regresaron a tiempo para almorzar en el Gran Comedor, así que dejaron la oficina del Director y caminaron en amistoso silencio hacia allí. Harry compartió las noticias con Hermione y Ron, sobre la nueva casa. Les prometió contarle más detalles más tarde, tan pronto como la transacción por la venta de la casa estuviera completa.  
  
..  
  
Debido a quien era Harry y la gente que conocía en el Ministerio (Arthur había jalado algunas cuerdas), no tuvo que esperar mucho rato para recibir la respuesta, confirmando la venta de la casa. Incluso habían rebajado el costo de la propiedad en un número significativo de galeones, lo que complació gratamente a Harry. En este caso, no se avergonzaba en lo más mínimo de tomar ventaja de su estatus como el Niño-Que-Vivió.  
  
Así, con aquellos galeones extra a su disposición, decidió arrastrar a Severus hasta el Callejón Diagon para comprar algunos muebles. Desde la oficina del Director, viajaron con polvos floo hasta el Caldero Chorreante, y de allí se encaminaron hacia la tienda llamada 'Piezas de Artesanía', la cual vendía muebles antiguos.  
  
Harry revisó el contenido de la casa, que para ser justos, estaba bien amueblada. La habitación principal tenía una encantadora cama tamaño King con doseles, aunque necesitaría un nuevo colchón de plumas, y un pequeño guardarropa en la pared del frente. Quizás debería comprar una cómoda para completar las dos piezas de mobiliario. Sabía que debería comprar nuevas ropas en un futuro cercano, ahora que no iba a regresar con los Dursley  
  
Las otras habitaciones estaban vacías, así que necesitaban organizarlas por completo, una para Severus y la otra para invitados potenciales.  
  
También recordó que no había espejos en todo el lugar, por lo que le había dicho Arthur cuando le hizo algo de historia sobre el sitio. Aparentemente, el único ocupante de la vivienda había roto un espejo y sufrido siete años de mala suerte. El anciano había vendido el resto de sus espejos, con la esperanza de no multiplicar su mala suerte y el último día de esos siete años, el hombre había muerto. Lo que podía haber sido una historia en el mundo Muggle, fue de hecho verdad en el mundo Mágico, ya que los espejos estaban encantados.  
  
*Hmm, quizás deberíamos visitar una tienda Muggle para comprar los espejos de nuestra casa. No creo que ni Severus ni yo necesitemos un espejo encantado para que se rompan, pues, la verdad, yo ya he sufrido siete años de mala suerte teniendo a Voldemort soplando sobre mi cuello, y Severus casi 21 años, con todo eso de ser un Mortífago*  
  
Harry entró en la tienda de artesanía con un propósito, mientras Severus se rezagaba varios pasos, sin gustarle la idea de comprar nada que no fuera ingredientes para pociones.  
  
Harry se volvió hacia Severus.  
  
-¿No quieres elegir en que cama vas a dormir? *Me encantaría que dijeras que te gustaría dormir en la mía; esa cama estaría muy bien para nosotros dos* Harry suspiró quedamente al darse cuenta que eso probablemente jamás pasaría.  
  
Severus se detuvo en medio de una zancada ante las palabras de Harry, pensando: *Me gustaría compartir la tuya. Esa cama es absolutamente pecaminosa y hecha para la diversión* Parpadeó rápidamente ante la imagen que aquellas palabras le provocaron. Sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos, antes de seguir a Harry una vez más.  
  
*Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé. Realmente necesito controlarme. No puedo seguir imaginando a Harry conmigo en actitudes tan íntimas. Sólo somos amigos* , tuvo que recordarse una vez más.  
  
-Por supuesto que quiero elegir mi propio juego de cuarto. Preferiblemente algo similar a lo que Hogwarts me ha suministrado todos estos años. Es con lo que me siento más cómodo- dijo, decidiendo que debería prestar más atención a lo que estaba disponible, si ese era el caso.  
  
-Bien, y mientras miras, puedes hablarme sobre las posibles carreras a que puedo optar. Mencionaste que tenías unas cuantas posibilidades para mí.  
  
Severus alejó la vista brevemente de los modelos de camas que ofrecía la tienda y la posó en Harry, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño como si no siguiera el hilo de la conversación, antes de asentir cuando las palabras de Harry penetraron en su cerebro.  
  
-Hay tres posibles trabajos que podrías considerar. El primero es como medi- mago. Se requeriría un considerable conocimiento, habilidad y resistencia física para manejarse en esa posición. Podrías especializarte en algún campo, el cual podrías elegir más adelante.  
  
Severus hizo una pausa para permitir a Harry que analizara la información, mientras continuaba detallando a conciencia cada juego de dormitorio. Ignoró las camas pequeñas y se dirigió a las de mayor tamaño. Cada cama tenía un colchón de muestra, pero dudaba en probarlo, por miedo a verse ridículo. Harry lo notó y le sugirió:  
  
-Para ser honestos, Severus, creo que deberías acostarte en ellas para asegurarte de cuan cómodos se sienten los colchones, y ver si te gustan los cuatro postes o no.  
  
Severus frunció el ceño, pero asintió indicando que el joven mago tenía razón. Así que, vacilante, se acostó en una de las camas desnudas y uso sus brazos como almohada. La vista ante Harry era digna de empezar a babear. Imaginó a Severus acostado con casi nada y haciéndole señas para que se le uniera en esa cama maravillosamente grande, que ahora era suya. La respiración de Harry se aceleró rápidamente y cambió de posición incómodo, al darse cuenta que algo, más abajo de su cinturón, aumentaba rápidamente de tamaño.  
  
*No puedo dejar que Severus note mi condición, sería profundamente embarazoso*  
  
Se alejó simulando mirar otras piezas de mobiliario, con la intención de ocultar el visible interés en el otro mago. Mientras caminaba hacia el fondo de la tienda, un vendedor apareció finalmente.  
  
-¿Puedo ayudarlos, caballeros?- pregunto el hombre.  
  
-Por el momento sólo miramos, pero creo que necesitaremos sus servicios en poco tiempo- contestó Harry.  
  
-Por supuesto, por supuesto. No se apresuren, tomen el tiempo que necesiten. Mi nombre es Morrinson, sólo llámenme cuando estén listos.  
  
Harry asintió mientras el hombre se retiraba a la parte de atrás de la tienda, luego regresó con Severus, quien estaba probando otra cama. Desvió sus ojos resueltamente, para no continuar observando la sugestiva imagen ante él.  
  
-Entonces, ¿cuáles son las otras dos opciones que consideras favorables?  
  
-La segunda podría ser como vendedor y probador de escobas voladoras. Tendrías que saber sobre Encantamientos, Pociones y otras habilidades como Aerodinámica, Física, etc. Así podrías probar tus productos. Y podrías definitivamente capitalizar tu fama, si tienes esa inclinación.  
  
Harry asintió ante la verdad de estas palabras.  
  
-¿Y la última?  
  
-La última es un tanto frívola, pero podrías dar buen uso a uno de tus talentos más raros. Podrías ser criador de serpientes. Podrías viajar por el mundo y conseguir serpientes raras y exóticas para vender. El veneno, la piel, y otras partes de la serpientes raras podrían ser útiles para la elaboración de pociones. Incluso podrías alquilar tus serpientes para el control de plagas  
  
Ante esta última oportunidad de trabajo, Severus torció los labios con diversión, pues ciertamente lo beneficiaría en gran medida.  
  
Todas suenan geniales. Definitivamente, voy a pensar sobre eso en las próximas dos semanas. No corre tanta prisa. Quiero tomarme este verano y quizás pasarlo arreglando la casa y trabajando en el jardín. Sliver definitivamente amará ese jardín *Y también un pequeño scottsh terrier llamado Mac*. Harry ocultó su sonrisa ante el pensamiento de cambiarse a su forma de animago y retozar por los bosques y campos que rodeaban la casa.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo. Yo también me tomaré un muy necesario descanso el resto del verano, unas pequeñas vacaciones. Por mucho que desee comenzar con la nueva tienda de pociones, debería recargarme un poco antes de hacerlo- comentó, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a probar otra.  
  
Tan pronto como se acostó sobre esta última, supo que había encontrado lo que deseaba. El colchón era perfecto y en su estructura era una cama de cuatro postes con doseles. Se imagino la pañería protegiéndolo del frío aire en las noches de invierno.  
  
-Creo que tenemos un ganador, Harry. Creo que ésta es la que deberíamos comprar para mi habitación.  
  
-Perfecto, ¿puedes recomendar una para la otra habitación?- preguntó Harry  
  
-La primera que probé estaba bien, el colchón sería bastante manejable para una persona promedio, ni demasiado firme ni demasiado blando. No es de cuatro postes con doseles, pero servirá para los invitados.  
  
-Muy bien, entonces. Ahora a encontrar un colchón para mi cama. ¿Por qué no le dices al vendedor que ya elegimos las camas y buscas un guardarropa o dos, para tu habitación y la de los invitados?  
  
Severus pensó que era una buena idea, ya que no quería ver a Harry acostándose en esos grandes colchones. Eso sólo excitaría aún más su imaginación. Así que buscó al vendedor y le informó qué camas querían y luego fue a buscar los dos nuevos guardarropas.  
  
Harry probó varios colchones hasta que encontró el correcto. No se había dado cuenta que el elegido era del mismo estilo que el de Severus, sólo que de mayor tamaño. Severus encontró los otros muebles que irían en el resto de la casa.  
  
Para el final de la tarde, habían hecho arreglos para que los muebles fueran entregados en Stone Mason Place dos semanas más tarde, Para que pudieran indicar a los de la mudanza el lugar donde iban a colocar las piezas elegidas. Harry estaba demasiado cansado para hacer nada más y Severus lucía algo desaliñado luego de todos los viajes con polvos floo y la búsqueda que habían realizado.  
  
Regresaron a la oficina del Director, para ser recibidos una vez más por Dumbledore, quien los escoltó hacia el Gran Comedor para cenar.  
  
Continuara........  
  
Hasta aquí un nuevo capítulo. Ojalá les haya gustado.  
  
Antes de irnos, queremos comentarles que en nuestro grupo (ver nuestro perfil) les tenemos una pequeña sorpresa. ¿Qué cuál? ¿Recuerdan "Atracción Magnética"? Vayan y verán.  
  
Y no olviden leer el final de unnecesary changes. Besitosss  
  
Azalea: Pues la casa ya la escogieron, y algunos muebles también. Y por lo que se ve, ambos quedaron satisfechos. Tranquila amiga, que muy pronto estos dos caerán uno en brazos del otro, es que ambos son demasiado inseguros ante el romance ¿parece mentira, no? La carrera también queda pendiente ¿qué opción te gusta más? Besos  
  
Velia: Pues no tuvieron problemas en elegir la casa, aunque es una pena que el salitre dañe las pociones, porque la primera estaba genial, pero qué se le va a hacer. Las barreras pronto caerán. Sobre las carreras ¿cuán te gusta más? Gracias por tu linda opinión. Besotes  
  
Marla: Que bueno que te gusten, aquí tienes la continuación. Kisses  
  
Ana: Pues ya tienen casa, muebles y un cuarto extra (aunque pronto tendrán dos) así que apresúrate para que no vayan a comprometer tu habitación. Albus sí que es encantador, y la confesión......pronto.....prontoooooo. Besotes y cuídate.  
  
Lanthir: Sí, trabajar es tan malo que hasta te pagan para que lo hagas, pero sigue tentando a la fortuna, capaz y te ganas el gordo de Navidad. Sip, ya tienen casa, y pronto, pronto, compartirán cuarto (es que necesitan el otro para los invitados). Nota de Ali: Por el inglés no te decepciones y adelante. Yo he luchado toda mi vida por aprender el dichoso idioma de Shakespeare y aún me cuesta, así que ánimo. Besosss.  
  
Luzy Snape: Pues si que parecen esposos, y ya desean compartir cama. No te preocupes, falta poco para que se atrevan, es que son muy cobardes jeje. Besos  
  
Little My: Sip, ya tienen casa, muebles y unas ganas locas de compartir esos muebles (bueno, especialmente las camas, sofás y similares ) Y Albus definitivamente es un encanto. Besos y hasta pronto.  
  
Rikana: Si lees esto por aquí, queremos contarte que, como advertimos al inicio, este fic está empezando en inglés, la escritora apenas tiene dos capítulos publicados, Lamentablemente no podemos actualizarlo hasta que la autora escriba. Y palabra que nosotras también estamos ansiosas por saber que sigue. Kisses 


	11. Dos semanas después de la graduación

SE BUSCA: HOMBRE MAYOR Y SOLTERO PARA COMPAÑERO DE CUARTO.  
  
Autora: Goldenpaw  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Advertencia : SLASH  
  
Capítulo 11: Dos Semanas, Después la Graduación  
  
Las siguientes dos semanas le fueron bien a Harry. Durante la semana que presentó los EXTASIs, pasó cada noche estudiando y pensando sobre sus opciones de carrera. Decidió que le gustaría ser criador y domesticador de serpientes y todo lo que ello implicara. No tendría que seguir estudiando, excepto quizás lo relacionado con las serpientes, y tendría la posibilidad de viajar y la presión que involucraba era casi insignificante.  
  
La semana que siguió a los exámenes fue casi anticlimática. Harry, por supuesto, ahora que había elegido carrera, no necesitaba saber el resultado de los exámenes. Todo lo contrario ocurría con Ron y Hermione. Esos dos seguían pensando y enfrascándose en cada detalle de sus pruebas, tratando de determinar sus notas.  
  
Trató de apoyarlos al máximo, con la esperanza de que manejaran su obsesión antes de que se convirtiera en manía. Esto no surtió efecto, así que los días que se salían de control, Harry escapaba al campo de Quidditch para volar y hacer ejercicio o a las mazmorras a visitar a Severus.  
  
Además, durante la última semana, todos los alumnos de séptimo se dedicaron a practicar sus habilidades en Aparición a objeto de obtener su licencia antes de graduarse. Harry descubrió que aparecerse era mucho más fácil y agradable que viajar por traslador. Aún tres años más tarde, seguía estando paranoico y receloso respecto a ellos.  
  
La Profesora McGonagall enseñaba a los Gryffindors mientras el resto de los Cabezas de Casas enseñaba a sus respectivos alumnos. En las noches, sin embargo, Harry pasaba algún tiempo practicando con Severus, encontrando que la tranquilizante presencia del otro hombre lo ayudaba a enfocarse. Antes que la última semana de clase hubiera terminado, los Jefes de Casa acompañaron a los estudiantes al Ministerio vía traslador, con el objetivo de que obtuvieran su licencia. Harry pasó sin ningún problema y una vez que todos hubieron terminado, se aparecieron de regreso en Hogsmeade, felices de que, aparentemente, hubiera mejorado su capacidad de movimiento.  
  
El último día en Hogwarts fue realmente emotivo. Era domingo y la fiesta de despedida había sido la noche anterior. Los otros hablaban sobre regresar a Londres en el Expreso de Hogwarts esa misma tarde, mientras Harry se quedaría una noche más y partiría con Severus al día siguiente, rumbo a Stone Mason. Todos prometieron que permanecerían en contacto mientras decidían qué hacer en sus nuevas vidas. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar en casi todas las chicas e incluso unos cuantos chicos y los abrazos fueron compartidos por todos.  
  
Aunque había sentido a Hogwarts como su hogar durante los últimos siete años, Harry estaba listo para seguir adelante. Sabía que podría visitar la escuela con frecuencia, especialmente para ver a Hagrid y a los profesores Dumbledor y McGonagall, si así lo quería. Pero ahora tenía un nuevo lugar al que llamar hogar y esperaba con ansias que llegara el día de mañana.  
  
Después de visitar a Severus en las mazmorras, fantaseó con su vida en su nueva casa. Se imaginaba a si mismo o a Severus preparando la cena para dos en la cómoda cocina, o simplemente haciendo un poco de todo, o en la noche leyendo un libro sentados frente a un acogedor fuego.  
  
Todas las noches de las pasadas dos semanas, Harry había soñado con la dicha hogareña.....aunque no siempre el sueño era el mismo. Muchas de esas noches, despertaba después de haber tenido el más delicioso y erótico sueño de Severus y él mismo haciendo el amor, en su cama tamaño King. Desafortunadamente, hasta ahora sólo era imaginación, así que en privado añoraba experiencia de primera mano con Severus siendo el único que suministrara las manos  
  
Harry se encontraba solo en su dormitorio, empacando, cuando Dobby sorpresivamente apareció ante él. Sorprendido, levantó su varita en actitud defensiva.  
  
-¡Dobby, no hagas eso! Casi te lanzó un hechizo 'Stupefy'- exclamó el chico.  
  
-Lo siento, Harry Potter, señor. Dobby no quiere hacerle daño. De hecho, Dobby se presenta ante usted para hacerle una proposición de negocios, señor- dijo el elfo con los ojos abiertos y excitados.  
  
-¿Qué clase de proposición de negocios?- preguntó Harry con cautela.  
  
-Dobby quiere irse con el gran Harry Potter, señor. ¿Puedo ir a trabajar con usted?- el elfo sacudía la cabeza con ansiedad.  
  
-Necesitaría consultarlo con el Profesor Snape, Dobby. Sin embargo, si él está de acuerdo, ¿cuánto esperarías cobrar? ¿Cuánto te paga Dumbledore por trabajar aquí?  
  
-Dumbledore paga a Dobby cuatro knuts al mes, mas un par de calcetines por Navidad, Harry Potter, señor.  
  
-Supongo que suena razonable, pero ya no estarías al cuidado de una escuela llena de estudiantes. Somos sólo dos y no creo que te tengamos demasiado ocupado. Si te contratamos, tendrás un montón de tiempo libre- Harry pensó por un momento-. Bien, a ver que te parece esto; si el Profesor Snape está de acuerdo, te pagaremos dos knuts y un par de calcetines nuevos cada mes, y una túnica nueva en Navidad.  
  
Dobby salto al escucharlo.  
  
-Dobby es extremadamente feliz con esa oferta. Espero que el Profesor Snape esté de acuerdo. ¿Le dirá a Dobby más tarde, si va a ser contratado?  
  
-Sí, Dobby. Le preguntaré al profesor en cuanto termine de empacar. Entonces te lo haré saber, ¿bien?  
  
Dobby asintió y chilló con deleite y luego desapareció tan repentinamente como había aparecido.  
  
Harry bajó la vista hacia la ropa que había estado doblando durante la conversación con el elfo doméstico y suspiró. Continuó doblando las prendas y colocándolas dentro del baúl. Luego de media hora había acabado. Dejó la torre y se encaminó hacia las mazmorras para discutir con Severus la contratación de Dobby  
  
***  
  
Para Severus, las últimas dos semanas llegaron y se fueron prácticamente en la misma forma que lo habían hecho en la pasada década. Administró exámenes, terminó de calificar ensayos, pociones y cosas así. La única excepción fueron las visitas de Harry y su embalaje para partir en forma definitiva. Las pocas cosas que había empacado para llevarse a su nuevo hogar eran ropas, sus preciados libros de pociones y su caldero personal.  
  
El resto del tiempo, se la pasó tratando de eludir, en lo posible, al resto de los miembros del profesorado, con la idea de evitar despedidas sentimentales. Sin embargo, esa noche había sido imposible. Lo habían arrinconado momentos antes del Festín de Despedida y lo habían lanzado en una fiesta.  
  
Le habían dado una colección de ingredientes raros para elaborar pociones que lo hicieron, literalmente, babear. Él les agradeció sin su habitual máscara de cinismo y desprecio y les dijo que 'podría' llegar a extrañarlos. También les dijo que, por supuesto, tendría que esperar a ver si eso pasaba.  
  
Los otros sonrieron, sabiendo que esa era la 'manera' de Severus de decirles que de hecho los extrañaría, especialmente las batallas que habían entablado juntos contra el diluvio de estudiantes que atendieron en Hogwarts  
  
Todas las noches, durante esas dos semanas, Severus se sentaba frente a la chimenea y soñaba despierto con Harry. No tenía un concepto real de convivencia, así que sus sueños se centraban en Harry ayudándolo a elaborar pociones o viajando juntos a lugares lejanos para hacer investigaciones sobre las serpientes. Cuando dormía, todos sus sueños se inundaban con ardientes y apasionados besos y un Harry desnudo acostado boca arriba es esa maravillosa y enorme cama. Soñaba que corría sus manos sobre la tersa y suave piel, los muslos musculosos y el firme abdomen, antes de anclarse en sus caderas.  
  
Desafortunadamente para Severus, siempre despertaba justo cuando el sueño se tornaba verdaderamente prometedor. Asumía que era la manera en que su conciencia, pronunciadamente moral, evitaba que tomara ventaja de un estudiante y un amigo, aunque fuera en sueños.  
  
Encontró que se volvía cada vez más difícil mantener su aire de amistosa y tranquila indiferencia cada vez que el objeto de sus sueños llegaba a él. Cada vez que Harry lo visitaba en su oficina, deseaba deslizar sus dedos por su sedosa melena negra o inclinase muy cerca y aspirar la esencia única que era Harry.  
  
Otras veces, su mente vagaba peligrosamente cerca del límite y se veía a si mismo deslizando sus labios a lo largo de la delgada columna del cuello de Harry y dejando visibles marcas evidenciando su posesión. Quería reclamarlo como suyo y que todo el mundo lo supiera.  
  
Esta necesidad por Harry lo confinaba en un reino desconocido para él, que lo estaba consumiendo. Incluso había eclipsado la intensidad de su deseo anterior, de acabar con el reinado de terror del Señor Oscuro.  
  
Había terminado de empacar y estaba sentado en sus aposentos esperando pacientemente que llegara el día siguiente. Sus pensamientos derivaban una vez más hacia Harry cuando fueron interrumpidos por un toque en la puerta. Invitó al visitante a entrar y se alejó lentamente del ardiente fuego para hacer frente a la entrada.  
  
El objeto de todos sus pensamientos estaba parado frente a él y lo miraba con bastante seriedad.  
  
-¿Pasa algo malo, Harry?- preguntó preocupado.  
  
-No, nada malo. Yo, uh, bajé porque cierto elfo doméstico me interceptó hace un rato y me hizo una proposición de negocios.  
  
-Oh. ¿Y que quería tu pequeño amigo Dobby?- inquirió Severus con curiosidad.  
  
-Quiere trabajar para mí, buen, mejor dicho, para nosotros. Quiere ser nuestro elfo doméstico. Le dije que antes de aceptarlo tú deberías estar de acuerdo- le informó Harry con una interrogante en los ojos.  
  
-Está bien. De hecho, sería lo mejor. Especialmente una vez que ambos comencemos nuestras carreras. Dudo que cualquiera de nosotros tenga demasiado tiempo para ocuparse de la casa cuando eso pase. ¿Cuánto le vas a pagar?  
  
-Le ofrecí dos knuts y un par de calcetines por mes, y una túnica nueva para Navidad, además de mucho tiempo libre. Parecía bastante feliz con los términos. ¿Suena bien para ti? Nunca he pensado demasiado en el dinero y no sé cuánto acostumbra a pagar la gente- se veía en cierta medida avergonzado de su ignorancia sobre el mundo laboral.  
  
Severus pensó que Harry se veía divino, así tan tímido; luego sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Rió entre dientes mientras recordaba el asunto en discusión.  
  
-Es propio de la edad. La mayoría de los magos y brujas jóvenes que recién entran en el mundo laboral mágico, no tienen un concepto real de costos y finanzas. Personalmente, me sorprende que Hogwarts no ofrezca un curso básico sobre ese tema para los estudiantes de séptimo, o quizás podrían incorporarlo a las clases de Estudios Muggles.  
  
De hecho, antes de irnos deberíamos mencionárselo a Albus. Podría encontrar la idea lo suficientemente loca como para incluirla en las clases. El último curso que se incorporó al pensum fue Estudios Muggles, hace ya quince años.  
  
Harry sonrió mientras imaginaba la complacida mirada del Director al poder ofrecer otra 'clase sin sentido' ante el Consejo Superior, y lograr que lo aprobaran, pues su astucia y locura era mayor que la de ellos  
  
Verdaderamente extrañaría al viejo mago y los caramelos de limón que siempre le ofrecía.  
  
-Sabes, tan pronto como nos establezcamos, deberíamos hacer una reunión para inaugurar la casa e invitar al Profesor Dumbledore, la Profesora McGonagall, Hagrid y los otros profesores, excepto, quizás, Trelawney. Por supuesto los Weasley, Hermione, Remus y algunos de los otros miembros- sugirió Harry.  
  
Severus se encogió ligeramente ante la idea de esa invitación, pero al ver la ansiosa expresión en el rostro de Harry, no tuvo corazón para negarse.  
  
-Bien, pero lo limitaremos a un almuerzo, para que la gente no esté inclinada a quedarse un tiempo terriblemente largo. Disfruto mis noches, y las prefiero tranquilas y relativamente libres de gente.  
  
Harry sabía que las 'condiciones' de Severus eran definitivas y sonrió mostrándose de acuerdo.  
  
-Bien, ¿entonces los invitamos para que vengan el sábado?- preguntó extasiado.  
  
Severus suspiró como si sintiera un gran dolor y asintió indicando que estaba de acuerdo. Harry estuvo casi tentado a lanzar los brazos alrededor del muy sufrido mago para mostrarle su agradecimiento y confortarlo. Se contuvo una vez más. La necesidad de estar físicamente cerca de Severus llegaba a ser dolorosa, pero la sufriría alegremente mientras el hombre le diera su amistad. Sería feliz sólo con eso, o al menos esperaba poder ser feliz sólo con eso. Únicamente el tiempo lo diría.  
  
-Bien. Mejor voy a decirle a Dobby que vendrá con nosotros cuando nos vayamos mañana. Que pases una buena noche y nos encontraremos en el Gran Comedor para desayunar- se despidió agitando la mano antes de salir.  
  
-Buenas noches, Harry. Que duermas bien- contesto Severus antes que la puerta se cerrara-, y dulces sueños.  
  
Continuará..........  
  
Bueno gente linda, hasta aquí este capítulo. Y no se preocupen, Sliver va a aparecer en el próximo capítulo para hacer de las suyas y estos dos van a......bueno, mejor será que lo lean. Ya verán. Besitos mil  
  
Gala Snape: Bueno, como verás te obedecieron y mañana se van a vivir juntitos. Besitos  
  
Lanthir: Pues ya esos dos están a punto de caramelo jeje y Sliver regresa en el próximo capítulo con una intervención muyyyy interesante. Tan bella esa serpiente. Besos  
  
Ana: Prepara el equipaje que la mudanza es mañana y con fiesta el próximo sábado. Es que Sevie por complacer a Harry.......Y esos dos siguen imaginando cosas malas....¿o serás buenas? Cuídate y besitos.  
  
Azalea: Pues se va a dedicar a domesticar serpientes y sobre viajar, pues como que Sevie esta pensando incluirse en el paquete viajero jeje. Y tranquila, muyyy pronto probarán el colchón king. Besoss  
  
Luzy Snape: Tranquila que está por caer no te digo veinte sino cuarenta. Esperamos te siga dejando ansiosa (incluir dos sonrisas maquiavélicas) Besos 


	12. Mudanzas

SE BUSCA: HOMBRE MAYOR Y SOLTERO PARA COMPAÑERO DE CUARTO.  
  
Autora: Goldenpaw  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Advertencia : SLASH  
  
Capítulo 12: Mudanzas  
  
El día amaneció claro y soleado, pronosticando que sería un día cálido y hermoso, perfecto para la mudanza. Harry, Severus y Dobby aprovecharon tan agradable mañana y se aparecieron en Stone Mason Place, con la intención de limpiar lo que fuera necesario antes de la llegada de los muebles.  
  
Harry, quien todavía llevaba a Sliver enrollada alrededor de su muñeca, se dio cuenta que la ubicación de la serpiente le resultaba incómoda para realizar su trabajo. Le preguntó si no le importaría enroscarse alrededor de su cuello y hombros. La serpiente accedió enseguida, pues quería observar las actividades de los humanos. Severus casi no escuchaba a Harry hablar parsel en su presencia, y ahora que había tomado conciencia de sus sentimientos por el joven mago, se alegraba de eso. Estaba encontrando que el siseante sonido del lenguaje de las serpientes era muy erótico y excitaba los nervios del final de su espina.  
  
Observó a la serpiente deslizarse lentamente del brazo de Harry y enroscarse alrededor de su cuello.  
  
-¿Puedes trabajar con ella enroscada sobre ti de esa manera?- preguntó Severus con curiosidad.  
  
-Claro, no pesa nada y ya se me ha vuelto familiar- comentó Harry, mientras bajaba su baúl y lo colocaba a los pies de su nueva cama. La cama, desnuda de sábanas, estaba lista para que el viejo colchón fuera removido y reemplazado por el nuevo.  
  
Severus notó que estaba haciéndolo todo de manera manual en lugar de utilizar la mágia y le preguntó por qué.  
  
-Por mucho que la magia facilite las tareas, no es una satisfacción para el cuerpo. Eso me gustó de nuestro viaje al campamento el mes pasado, pues teníamos que pensar más allá de la manera mágica. No quiero encontrarme con que dependo de la magia para todas las pequeñas cosas de la vida que estoy en capacidad física de realizar. He notado que todavía remueves tus pociones a mano, cuando podrías hechizar la cuchara fácilmente para que agitara el número apropiado de veces, ¿cierto?- Harry levantó una ceja interrogante en dirección de Severus, quien estaba parado en el dintel de la puerta.  
  
Severus asintió.  
  
-Sí, es cierto; encuentro satisfacción en remover mis pociones. Puedo ver tu punto. Entonces, ¿necesitas una mano con el colchón?  
  
-Claro, mientras más manos mejor- Harry, quien no vestía la túnica escolar sino ropas muggle, lucía bastante cómodo y esbelto en ellas. Mientras habían estado en el paseo nunca se había fijado en el físico de Harry, pero ahora lo hacía; secretamente admiraba la estructura ágil y flexible del joven. Observaba sus músculos moviéndose bajo su cálida y dorada piel y deseaba sentir esos músculos tensos mientras levantaban el colchón, lo bajaban por las escaleras y lo dejaban afuera para que se lo llevaran los hombres de la mudanza.  
  
Mientras Severus observaba en secreto a Harry, éste hacía lo mismo con Severus. Harry notó que el hombre había decidido vestir su túnica y tenía curiosidad sobre el por qué, ya que sin duda habían notado que iba a ser un día caluroso, y esto definitivamente iba a ocasionar demasiado calor al ex-profesor. Le gustaría volverlo a ver en ropa muggle, jeans y una camisa de Oxford con las mangas arremangadas, que mostraría su esbelta figura y hermosos brazos. Había estado soñando con esos brazos rodeándolo firmemente mientras dormían juntos, acostados en la enorme cama.  
  
Sliver notó la preocupación de Harry con Severus y preguntó:  
  
-¿Por qué no han formado pareja todavía?  
  
-Porque el no corresssponde a missss sentimientosss- siseó Harry en respuesta.  
  
-¿Estásss sseguro de eso? He notado que te obssserva con ojosss hambrientos.  
  
-¿Qué?- Harry estaba tan asombrado que habló en voz alta, no en parsel sino en el lenguaje humano normal.  
  
Severus levantó la cabeza de su tarea de limpieza del armario, curioso ante el estallido de Harry.  
  
-¿Qué te dijo?- interrogó, preguntándose de que estarían hablando Harry y su serpiente.  
  
-Um, nada- Harry parecía confundido y giró la cabeza hacia Sliver, reanudando su conversación en parsel. El siseo hizo que Severus temblara, y mientras el chico seguía ocupado con la serpiente, continuó mirándolo.  
  
-Él te obssserva conssstantemente, cuando no lo estassss viendo. De hecho, essstá haciéndolo jusssto ahora. ¿No sientes sssu mirada ssobre ti?- preguntó al todavía desconcertado muchacho.  
  
-Bueno, sssí. Pero pensaba que sssólo eran ilusionesss de mi parte. Pero eso no sssignifica que me quiera como pareja, puede ssser sssolo curiosssidad sssobre lo que essstamoss hablando.  
  
-Bien, te diré sssi el quiere ssser tu pareja. Dile que quiero conocerlo mejor, y essstaría honrado sssi me transporta- Sliver aflojó su agarre alrededor del cuello de Harry.  
  
-Essstá bien, ¿sssi estáss ssseguro?  
  
Slives movió la cabeza arriba y abajo asintiendo.  
  
Harry miró a Severus y lo atrapó mirando hacia abajo, a lo que pensó eran los alrededores de su trasero.  
  
*Hmmm, tal vez Sliver tiene razón. ¡Oh, dulce, misericordioso Merlín! Sólo puedo esperar que sea así*  
  
-Severus, ¿Sliver me pregunta si no te importaría llevarla por un rato? Dice que quiere conocerte mejor, ya que vamos a compartir el hogar. Quiere que te sientas más cómodo con su presencia y viceversa.  
  
Internamente, Severus se sintió complacido de que las familiares mascotas de Harry quisieran conocerlo, al menos una de ellas. Cuando se había acercado a Hedwug por primera vez, unos días atrás, había ululado disgustada y picoteado sus dedos con algo de saña. Harry se había disculpado, aduciendo que en los últimos siete años, Hedwig había sido la receptora de demasiadas diatribas que mencionaban al Maestro de Pociones.  
  
Severus lo había entendido y aceptado con ecuanimidad. Ya tendría mucho tiempo para salvar las diferencias con la lechuza.  
  
Severus asintió y se acercó a Harry, de forma que Sliver pudiera deslizarse de uno a otro sin tener que ser manipulada. La serpiente se cambió varias veces antes de acomodarse alrededor del cuello y los hombros de Severus.  
  
-A veces, desearía poder hablar parsel. Sería lindo conversar con el animal que simboliza mi Casa. Y, por supuesto, entender qué le estabas diciendo a Sliver a mis espaldas- comentó Severus bromeando, sin saber si era verdad o no, pero esperando secretamente que el joven pensara lo suficiente en su persona como para hablar de él con sus amigos.  
  
Harry se ruborizó profundamente y murmuró que podía haber hablado sobre él una o dos veces con su serpiente. Severus lo observaba intensamente, su corazón latiendo más rápido luego de esta confesión.  
  
-Oh, así que han hablado. ¿De qué en particular?- preguntó, manteniendo una expresión neutral en lugar de esperanzada.  
  
-Um, sí, Sliver me preguntó si éramos compañeros, dado que ahora compartimos el mismo nido, como él dice- Harry confesó parcialmente la verdad, ya que no quería revelar todo su secreto.  
  
-¿Compañeros?- la palabra fue susurrada quedamente a través de los labios casi cerrados. Su corazón ahora estaba martilleando. Conjuró una visión de lo que 'compañeros' significaba para una serpiente. Vio a Harry y a si mismo tan profundamente entrelazados, que nadie sería capaz de decir dónde empezaba un cuerpo y terminaba el otro. Vio una cabeza de oscuro cabello descansando al lado de la otra, y unos brazos rodeando dos cuerpos, ruborizados después de hacer el amor.  
  
El cuerpo de Severus reaccionó rápidamente a las imágenes y se alegró de haber tenido la previsión de vestir túnica; eran perfectas para disimular. Luego escuchó siseando cerca de su oído. Por el rabillo del ojo, observó que Sliver no se había movido, pero todavía estaba informando algo.  
  
-¿Qué está diciendo Sliver, Harry?- preguntó un muy excitado Severus.  
  
Harry escuchó a Sliver, mientras la serpiente le contaba sobre las reacciones del cuerpo de Severus  
  
-Su cuerpo está tenso, como si estuviera listo para el ataque, su sangre corre por sus venas y está muy caliente. Aún más caliente de lo que estabas tú antes.  
  
Harry jadeó y su quijada cayó con sorpresa, sabía muy bien lo que esas señales indicaban. En eso escuchó a Severus preguntar qué estaba diciendo Sliver. Enrojeció una vez más y empezó a tartamudear una respuesta.  
  
Los ojos de Severus se abrieron con turbación. Lentamente, tomó conciencia de lo que debía estar diciendo la serpiente, especialmente luego de la aturdida respuesta de Harry.  
  
Severus gimió.  
  
-¡Oh, Merlín! Harry. Yo....yo no.....quiero decir.....yo......¡Oh, Merlín!- estaba avergonzado, nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación semejante.  
  
Harry vio como su ex–profesor y ahora amigo, se quedaba sin palabras por primera vez, y esa sola respuesta hizo que sus débiles esperanzas comenzaran a saltar.  
  
Harry le sonrió a Severus, una sonrisa radiante, y se acercó al otro hombre con renovada confianza.  
  
-Sliver sólo me dijo algo que he estado anhelando escuchar desde hace casi tres semanas- esperó a que sus palabras y su significado penetraran en el todavía azorado hombre; supo que sus palabras habían sido finalmente registradas cuando vio la aturdida expresión, que eventualmente se transformó en una gran sonrisa. Harry levantó la mano y con gentileza, trazó esa sonrisa con sus dedos. Nunca antes había visto algo tan hermoso.  
  
-¿Quieres decir que tú.......?- tanteó Severus, sus palabras apagándose mientras sus labios sentían la suave caricia de los dedos de Harry. Tembló ante el contacto y su corazón martilleó fieramente una vez más.  
  
Harry se limitó a asentir, sus ojos reluciendo más radiantes que el sol que brillaba afuera.  
  
-¿Y tú?  
  
-¡Sí!- la palabra dejó la boca de Severus en un audible gemido, y los sensibles dedos que tocaban la boca temblaron ante el húmedo aliento que escapó de ellos, el corazón de Harry empezó a golpear a la par que el de Severus.  
  
Ninguno notó que Sliver se deslizaba por el cuerpo de Severus y dejaba la habitación para ir en busca de un ratón, dándoles oportunidad de emparejarse finalmente. Ambos ignoraban cualquier cosa más allá de ellos dos.  
  
La mano de Harry abandonó los labios de Severus y acarició su mejilla antes de deslizarse hasta su nuca y atraer al otro hombre más cerca hasta que pudo alcanzarlo y colocar sus labios contra los de Severus en un gentil y tentativo beso.  
  
Los ojos de Harry se cerraron lentamente mientras Severus se inclinaba y profundizaba el dulce beso. El joven gimió y al hacerlo, Severus lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo empujó aún más cerca, permitiendo el completo contacto de sus cuerpos. Corrió la punta de su lengua a lo largo del labio inferior de Harry, solicitando la entrada, que le fue rápidamente concedida.  
  
El Gryffindor podía sentir su cuerpo reaccionar al íntimo contacto y el cuerpo de Severus en un estado de gran excitación.  
  
Pronto, las manos estaban aferrando bruscamente caderas y culos, intentando liberar la tensión. El amor y el deseo que habían atormentado a ambos hombres durante las pasadas semanas demandaban ser escuchados y atendidos.  
  
Se apartaron brevemente tratando de recuperar el aliento. La mirada de Harry se engarzó con la mirada negro azabache de su amigo quien, eso esperaba, pronto sería su amante.  
  
-Sólo soñaba con que esto pasara, tarde en la noche cuando nadie pudiera descubrirlo.¡Merlín, Harry! Te amo tanto, que es como un dolor que nunca hubiera conocido, estableciendo residencia en su corazón.  
  
Harry parpadeó al escuchar tan inesperadas pero ansiadas palabras. Su sonrisa floreció y el amor que sentía por ese hombre se mostró en sus ojos.  
  
-También te amo, Severus. Creo que te he amado por más tiempo del que tengo conciencia. Todo lo que sabía, es que quería que formaras parte de mi vida; al principio era como amigo, pero en algún momento a lo largo del camino, supe que eso no era suficiente. Sin embargo, tendría que aceptar tu amistad si era todo lo que podía tener. Ahora que he probado la pasión de tus labios, quiero eso y más. Lo quiero todo, Severus. Lo quiero todo, contigo y sólo contigo.  
  
Harry se estiró y capturó la boca de Severus una vez más. El beso se volvió salvaje y fuera de control, mientras sus manos comenzaban a tirar de la inoportuna ropa.  
  
Sin embargo, antes que pudieran ir más lejos, escucharon que alguien golpeaba la puerta principal y se apartaron ante el indiscreto ruido. Ambos juraron profusamente ante la molesta llegada de quienquiera que estuviera afuera. Escucharon que Dobby abría la puerta y antes que tuvieran tiempo de ponerse presentables, el elfo apareció en frente de ellos.  
  
Dobby abrió la boca a la vista ante él y enrojeció, junto con los dos magos que había interrumpido.  
  
-Maestros Potter y Snape, señores- dijo, con los ojos meciéndose de uno al otro interrogantes-. Llegó la gente de los muebles, señores. Están esperando para saber dónde colocar todo.  
  
Harry se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.  
  
-Enseguida vamos, Dobby. Por favor, diles que esperen en el salón. Si tenemos algo de beber, por favor ofréceselo mientras esperan.  
  
-Sí, señor, Maestro Potter, señor- y con eso, Dobby partió con un pop.  
  
Harry miró el rostro de Severus y rió entre dientes ante la extraña combinación de emociones: disgusto, mortificación y frustración.  
  
-Bien, parece que después de todo dormiremos cómodos esta noche. ¿Crees que ahora, en lugar de una habitación de huéspedes, podríamos tener dos?- Harry lo miró con aprehensión, esperando que la insinuación implícita en su pregunta pudiera ser aceptada.  
  
Severus se miró larga y profundamente en los ojos del chico y al ver la sinceridad, el deseo y el amor que allí brillaban, asintió. Harry sonrió y alcanzó la cintura del hombre, abrazándolo. Suspiró contra el pecho de Severus.  
  
-Te amo, con todo mi corazón.  
  
-Y yo te amo, más de lo que creí posible después de todo este tiempo. Casi llegué a pensar que mi corazón no existía, pero tú lo despertaste otra vez. Ahora debo decirte, que yo......- Severus hizo una breve pausa para conseguir valor-. En realidad nunca antes he mantenido una relación. Técnicamente, sé que hacer, pero......- se detuvo y se encogió, pero no fueron necesarias más palabras, sabía que ya Harry había entendido.  
  
-Igual yo. Así que supongo que ambos tendremos que aprender. Lo espero con mucha impaciencia.  
  
Severus rió ahogadamente, el también estaba anhelando aprender y ser un estudiante ansioso una vez más, especialmente en este nuevo 'salón de clase'. Deslizó una mano y recorrió la desordenada mata de pelo del que muy pronto sería su amante.  
  
-Deberíamos bajar, pues cuanto más pronto concluyamos el asunto, más pronto partirán- susurró en el oído de Harry en forma seductora, quien tembló en respuesta y ronroneó feliz. Verdaderamente amaba el sonido de la voz de Severus.  
  
-De acuerdo  
  
Continuará....  
  
La palabra aquí sería...AL FINNNN....¿No creen? Esperamos que les haya gustado y nos vemos el viernes. Besitosssss  
  
Gala Snape: No pudieron evitarse, cayeron redonditos el mismo día de la mudanza. Y definitivamente Dobby se enteró de todo jeje. Besitos.  
  
Luzy Snape: Pues esperamos que las actualizaciones te hayan dado un buen recibimiento. Como nosotras nos quedamos en casa, pudimos actualizar. Besos  
  
The Kissie Aome: Que bueno que te esté gustando. Esperamos que siga así y tu computadora se mejore  
  
Maggie: Sí, se nota, así que aquí tienes más jeje.  
  
Ana Rickman: Bueno, parece que esos dos pasaron de la imaginación a la acción. Lástima por la interrupción, ¿verdad? Pero al menos ya están encaminados. No se te ocurra interrumpirlos cuando llegues a la casa. Besitosss  
  
Chiquinkira: Holis, tiempo sin verte ni a tu socia espía jeje. Que bueno que te gusta y acá está la continuación. Besos  
  
marla: pues ya comenzó a pasar algo entre estos dos y pronto pasará mucho más. Gracias por tus buenos deseos.  
  
Azalea: Pues ya es un hecho que la estrenada de colchón va a ser en conjunto y no durmiendo precisamente....A nosotras también nos gusta el pequeño elfo, y antes de la fiesta general va a haber una celebración particular. Besos 


	13. El valor de la espera

SE BUSCA: HOMBRE MAYOR Y SOLTERO PARA COMPAÑERO DE CUARTO.  
  
Autora: Goldenpaw  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Advertencia : SLASH  
  
Capítulo 13: El valor de la espera  
  
Severus y Harry rápidamente negociaron con la gente de la mudanza y sus habitaciones fueron arregladas tal y como querían. Sin embargo cuando Harry vio su nueva cama, todavía desnuda, se dio cuenta que no habían comprado la lencería para ninguna de las camas.  
  
Severus estaba tan ansioso de finalmente poder realizar con Harry lo que había estado soñando las pasadas semanas que estaba a favor de transfigurar algo con que apañarse, pero Harry no estaba de acuerdo. Le sugirió a Severus que se cambiase la túnica por ropa muggle antes de salir. Una vez se hubo cambiado, Harry arrastró a Severus al Londres Muggle luego de aparecerse en el Caldero Chorreante.  
  
Harry pensó que podían pasar el día en esto y al tiempo que conseguían la ropa de cama, podría comprarse nuevas ropas más adecuadas y que le sentaran bien, para variar.  
  
Primero decidieron comprar la lencería y se dirigieron a Harrods. Harry encontró un práctico juego de sábanas blancas de algodón y un edredón relleno que serviría para la habitación de invitados y para la habitación de Severus, que convinieron utilizar sólo en caso de emergencia, cuando se quedara hasta muy tarde trabajando en pociones y no quisiera molestar a Harry, adquirieron un juego de sábanas azul oscuro con un edredón gris oscuro y un juego de cortinas para la cama.  
  
Cuando llegó el momento de adquirir las sábanas para la 'gran cama', Harry y Severus pasaron un montón de tiempo buscando la ropa apropiada.  
  
-¿Satén, seda o algodón?- Harry alzó tres muestra de tejido para que Severus las mirara y tocara.  
  
-Hmmm, definitivamente me gusta sentir la seda contra mi piel, pero no estoy seguro de querer dormir rodeado por ella- comentó Severus, al tiempo que acariciaba la seda con sus largos, suaves y delgados dedos. Harry observaba como aquellos dedos jugaban con la muestra de tejido y se excitó al instante, mientras se perdía en los pensamientos de esos dedos acariciando su cuerpo. Tembló y sus ojos se oscurecieron hasta un verde profundo.  
  
Severus notó que la atención de Harry estaba enfocada en sus dedos y decidió atormentar un poquito al joven. Sabía que en lugar de estar de compras podían estar en su hogar, haciendo exactamente lo que Harry estaba imaginando, así que decidió jugar con su audiencia. Tomó la pieza de tela y la acarició, tal como quería acariciar la piel suave y sedosa de Harry.  
  
Severus se dio cuenta que le estaba saliendo el tiro por la culata cuando empezó a imaginar todas las amorosas cosas que quería hacer a y con Harry. Parpadeó y detuvo su caricia abruptamente y soltó la tela como si quemara. Aclaró su garganta, sacudiendo a Harry de sus fantasías.  
  
-Creo que deberíamos elegir el algodón- aquí hizo una pausa y regaló a Harry una sexy sonrisa continuando con un ronco ronroneo-, porque la única cosa sedosa y satinada que quiero que me rodee es tu cálido, dulce y muy tentador cuerpo.  
  
Harry enrojeció ante estas palabras y un temblor sacudió todo su cuerpo; su piel se sentía como si fuera fuego. Se acercó al que pronto sería su amante y susurró en su oído.  
  
-Eres muy persuasivo, Severus. Bien, entonces, queremos sábanas de algodón tamaño King. ¿Qué color planeas?  
  
-Verde y dorado, por supuesto- Severus sonrió al tiempo que detectó las sábanas perfectas. Estaban hechas con algodón egipcio e incluían las cortinas de cama, fundas de almohada y edredón a juego. Después de eso Harry y Severus se apresuraron a terminar la compra de la ropa de cama y Harry decidió que podía ir a comprar su ropa otro día.  
  
-Definitivamente necesito comprarme ropa nueva antes de la fiesta de inauguración de la casa el sábado.  
  
Severus gruñó.  
  
-Tenías que recordármelo. Sabes que preferiría que pasáramos el día relajados en la cama, ¿verdad?- Severus alzó una sugerente ceja en dirección a Harry, quien tragó en respuesta. Su voz adquirió un tono agudo semejante al de Dobby cuando replicó:  
  
-Tenemos toda la semana para dormir en casa, Severus. Ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en tomarnos un mes para establecernos. Así que tenemos cuatro días de aquí al sábado para estar tan relajados o tan activos como queramos- insinuó Harry, imaginando que ambos podían jugar ese juego y arrastrando un cariñoso dedo a lo largo de la mandíbula de Severus.  
  
No mucho tiempo después, estaban de regreso en casa y eran saludados por Dobby. Harry le entregó al elfo los paquetes que contenían la ropa de cama de las otras habitaciones y le pidió que las lavara antes de hacer las camas. Severus agregó que no los molestara por ninguna razón, y asiendo la mano de Harry, tomó la lencería que iban a utilizar en su nueva cama y lo arrastró escaleras arriba.  
  
Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, Severus se detuvo. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y trató de calmarse. Por mucho que deseaba hacer el amor con Harry, no deseaba atacar al pobre joven y que su primera vez terminara antes que hubiera registrado lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
Se giró hacia el joven y colocó ambas manos alrededor de su cabeza, cubriendo su cuello gentil y amorosamente. Lo atrajo más cerca de él y sus frentes se tocaron. Severus susurró:  
  
-Quiero que nuestra primera vez juntos sea especial, no frenética. Por mucho que desee tomar tu cuerpo aquí y ahora, quiero explorar cada pulgada de ti. Quiero aprender donde encuentras placer. No deseo ser rápido y precipitado.  
  
Los pulgares de Severus acariciaron las orejas de Harry, haciendo que el joven mago temblara. Los ojos de Harry se cerraron mientras las palabras se filtraban en su alma. Realmente amaba a este hombre, quien estaba resultando ser más gentil, afectuoso y compasivo de lo que nunca imaginó. Quería que su primera vez fuera especial y su respuesta a las tiernas palabras de Severus fue inclinar su cabeza nuevamente y besar la boca del hombre gentilmente y con exquisito cuidado. El beso fue lento y lánguido, pero encendió su corazón con la intensidad de su fuego y pasión.  
  
Las manos de Severus bajaron y capturaron los hombros de Harry y empujaron hasta unir sus ardientes cuerpos. Harry cruzó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Severus y se aferró a su espalda, como si se ahogara en el éxtasis y deseara que el hombre mayor fuera su única ancla.  
  
Se besaron durante lo que parecieron horas pero apenas fueron minutos, antes de que comenzaran a surgir de la embriaguez del uno por el otro. Respiraban irregularmente y sus pechos se alzaban al unísono, originando explosiones de escalofríos que pasaban por cada punto de piel que tocaban.  
  
Severus liberó lentamente a Harry y se dio cuenta que al unirse, la bolsa que contenía la ropa de cama se había caído, y ahora estaba derramada por el piso. Rió entre dientes ante la vista y Harry se inclinó brevemente para sentir la vibración a través de su cuerpo. Se sentía maravilloso.  
  
-Creo que, antes que vayamos más allá, sería mejor si tú y yo hacemos la cama para poder acostarnos- dijo Severus suavemente, su voz excepcionalmente ronca como consecuencia de su demasiado breve encuentro. Harry era incapaz de hablar, así que asintió con la cabeza contra el pecho de Severus.  
  
Se apartaron lenta y completamente; Severus se inclinó para recuperar los artículos de la bolsa, mientras Harry abría la puerta de la habitación.  
  
La habitación estaba inundada de luz y a Harry le encantó. La luz llenaba el recinto con una suave calidez y sabía que esto era perfecto para su primera vez juntos. Así ambos podrían observarse completamente y nada estaría oculto para el otro.  
  
Severus se paró detrás de Harry y también admiró la habitación. Suspiró profundamente y colocó su barbilla en el hombro de Harry en un momento de quietud. Esta sería la habitación que compartirían, una habitación que podrían amar, podrían dormir en ella con satisfacción, una habitación donde podrían estar juntos, leyendo lado a lado en la noche. Era el comienzo de su nueva vida juntos e interiormente, Severus nunca se había sentido más completo que en ese momento. Aunque esperaba que hubiera muchos momentos como ese, en los que Harry pudiera hacerle sentir así. Sin embargo, esta era la primera vez y la conservaría, para acariciarla y recordarla.  
  
Harry sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Severus mientras entraban juntos en la habitación. Él sentía lo mismo. Era un nuevo inicio para ambos, y lo transitarían juntos. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para atrapar la expresión del rostro de Severus con el rabillo del ojo. Quería llorar ante la paz y serenidad que inundaba el rostro de su amado. La oscuridad que lo había afligido por tanto tiempo se había ido completamente; este ciertamente era un buen inicio y definitivamente un paso en la dirección correcta para desterrar, de una vez por todas, todo lo malo de sus vidas.  
  
Harry se giró lenta y cuidadosamente hasta quedar frente a Severus. Se inclinaron uno hacia el otro una vez más y se besaron con ternura. El joven se apartó y acarició el rostro de Severus, amando tocar sus labios, mejillas y nariz. El otro sonrió y se inclinó ante el toque. Bajó y capturó la boca de Harry una vez más, el beso pasó de ser dulce y gentil, a profundizar y explorar  
  
Severus colocó sus manos en las caderas de Harry y empezó a empujarlo y guiarlo para entrar completamente en la habitación, deteniéndose momentáneamente para cerrar la puerta y hechizarla de manera que fuera a prueba de ruidos.  
  
Una vez que se hubo encargado de eso, se dedicaron a arreglar la cama. Severus hechizó las sábanas para lavarlas y secarlas de forma mágica, luego lanzó un encantamiento suavizante. La cama estaba lista para ellos, esperando ansiosamente para abrazarlos con su suavidad y calidez.  
  
Ahora podían concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba, el uno en el otro. Harry se alegraba de haber hecho que Severus cambiara su túnica por ropa muggle. No valoraba la idea de enfrentar tantos botones, y sabía que la abotonadura Oxford y los apretados jeans negros era algo que podía manejar. Tomo su tiempo abriendo cada botón de la camisa y exponiendo a la luz la pálida piel que cubría, y por cada botón pellizcaba la piel de Severus y luego la lavaba con su lengua. Quería probar cada pulgada del cuerpo de su amado.  
  
La tarea de Severus de desnudar a Harry fue incluso menos ardua, ya que éste solo vestía una franela y unos jeans descoloridos. Mientras Harry estaba concentrado en Severus, el otro hombre sacaba la franela de los jeans y exponía un firme estómago y una tersa espalda a la prueba de sus manos.  
  
Cuando finalmente Harry tuvo la camisa de Severus completamente abierta y colgando alrededor de sus brazos, ambos dieron un paso atrás y se quitaron sus camisas. Con sus pechos ahora completamente expuestos, tomaron un muestra de cada pulgada de piel que podían alcanzar mientras todavía estaba parados. Los dedos acariciaron y juguetearon con los oscuros pezones, mientras sus lenguas luchaban y se probaban.  
  
Se exploraron lentamente, haciendo un mapa de los contornos de sus respectivos cuerpos. Al poco tiempo, Severus y Harry gemían y frotaban sus cuerpos uno contra el otro, esperando desesperadamente sentir el resto de su piel tocándose y deslizándose juntas. Sus jeans estorbaban, pero todavía se besaban codiciosos y no deseaban separarse.  
  
Severus empujó al joven sobre la cama y lo obligó a acostarse. Los ojos de Harry, apenas abiertos, miraban con pasión y sus labios estaban hinchados por los besos. Se apoyó en los codos y observó mientras Severus se inclinaba sobre él y desabrochaba el botón de sus jeans. Escuchó el cierre bajar lentamente y el sonido se escuchó sobre sus pesadas respiraciones. Harry tembló al sentir el aire rozar sobre la caliente piel de la parte inferior de su cuerpo mientras sus pantalones eras removidos. Los dedos de Severus tocaron y juguetearon con los muslos y las pantorrillas del joven mientras retiraba lentamente la ofensiva prenda.  
  
La mirada del hombre, sin embargo, estaba centrada en el medio del joven cuerpo donde un delicioso bulto podía ser visto claramente a través de los interiores que vestía. Se lamió los secos labios, mientras la humedad literalmente abandonaba su boca con un fuerte sonido. ÉL deseaba eso. Lo deseaba ahora. Sin embargo, se calmó mientras sus manos alcanzaban la ropa interior. Había prometido que se tomarían su tiempo para explorarse y aprenderse sus cuerpos.  
  
Así que se inclinó y cubrió el cuerpo de Harry con el propio, forzándolo a caer aplastado contra la cama.  
  
-Quiero tomarte completamente en mi boca justo ahora y tratarte como un cono de helado de vainilla en un brillante y caluroso día- murmuró en su oído mientras Harry se derretía ante la imagen.  
  
-Yo también lo quiero, por favor.  
  
Severus suspiró.  
  
-En un momento. Todavía tenemos que terminar la exploración. Todavía tengo que aprender los contornos y el gusto de tus muslos, pantorrillas y tus deliciosos dedos.  
  
Harry gimió una vez más ante el pensamiento de Severus venerando su cuerpo, atormentándolo pulgada a pulgada. Nunca imaginó con cuanta ansiedad deseaba ser dominado por este hombre. Amaba tener el peso de Severus cubriéndolo y quería sentir cada pulgada de ellos juntos.  
  
Harry colocó su talón arriba del borde de la cama, acuñando su pierna entre los muslos de Severus y empujando a ambos hacia la cabecera de la cama. Severus gimió al sentir el muslo de Harry libre entre los propios. Sentía que la sangre corría más rápido hacia abajo, haciendo que su roca se endureciera y pulsara.  
  
-No me estás ayudando, Harry- las manos de Severus se enroscaron en el cabello del joven, mientras su lengua suplicaba entrar nuevamente en la acogedora boca del chico. Ambos gimieron de placer mientras sus lenguas se enroscaban y combatían una contra la otra. Harry se arqueó hacia Severus y, repetidamente, empujó la parte baja de su cuerpo hacia el otro. Al hombre le encantó esto y frotó su pelvis contra la de su amante en respuesta. Las manos del chico aferraron el culo de Severus, empujando para acercarse más, mientras secretamente lo maldecía por no haberse quitado los jeans antes de caer sobre él.  
  
-¡Jeans.....fuera....ahora!- ordenó Harry entre jadeos-. Quiero sentirte contra mí. Todo tú. Hasta la última pulgada.  
  
Severus rió entre dientes y Harry sintió el rumor en lo más profundo de él y gimió. Atacó el cuello del ex-profesor y succionó con fuerza. Quería comérselo. Sabía tan bien.  
  
-Detente o no durare mucho tiempo- las palabras de Severus fueron forzadas a salir por entre los dientes apretados, mientras la parte inferior de su cuerpo se tensaba. La sensación de succión era demasiado, ya que no sólo la sentía en el cuello, sino también en la ingle.  
  
Liberó su agarre del pelo de Harry y se levantó, alejándose del otro cuerpo. El joven gimió ante la pérdida, pero sabía que regresaría tan pronto como hubiera resuelto el asunto de los jeans  
  
Harry observaba con sus ocultos ojos mientras Severus se quitaba lentamente los jeans. Por la velocidad a la que estaba actuando, sabía que el otro hombre lo estaba incitando. Su erección pulsó varias veces ante la vista, mientras las piernas comenzaban a ser visibles. El cabello oscuro que las cubría parecía sedoso y él deseaba correr sus manos arriba y abajo por ellos, hasta que las puntas de sus dedos hormiguearon con la sobrecarga de sensaciones.  
  
Quería que uno de los muslos de Severus se acurrucara entre los propios y frotara su erección, una y otra vez. Podía imaginar el suave cabello moviéndose contra él igual a miles de pequeños dedos, con el único propósito de brindarle placer. Sus caderas se sacudieron ante la imagen. Severus continuó tomándose su tiempo, pero sus ojos nunca abandonaron a Harry. Observó como Harry bajaba su mano lentamente por su pecho, pellizcando sus pezones aquí y allí, corriendo un dedo alrededor de su ombligo, antes de introducirse en sus interiores y enroscar sus dedos en torno a la erección, al tiempo que gemía y suplicaba:  
  
-Te estás tomando demasiado tiempo. Te necesito ya. A Severus no le gustó no poder ver lo que hacía la mano de Harry, pero su mente y cuerpo sabían que su erección pulsaba dentro de sus calzoncillos. Sus jeans estaban caídos al nivel de sus tobillos, así que los sacó de una vez por todas. Se deshizo rápidamente de ellos y voló de regreso a Harry. Tomó sus pantalones , los saco del todo y los lanzó por encima del hombro. Todavía observaba la mano del Gryffindor sobre su erección, como sus dedos tocaban la punta. Lamió sus labios nuevamente.  
  
-¡Al diablo con mis buenas intenciones y la lentitud- gruñó y empujó la mano de Harry fuera de su camino. Se inclinó y saboreó el sabor único que era Harry. No era un gusto adquirido. Era un gusto que amó desde el principio.  
  
A partir de ese punto, no hubo vuelta atrás para ninguno de los dos, y se amaron apasionada y salvajemente. Entregaron completamente sus corazones, cuerpos y almas en la experiencia y se sintieron las explosiones oscilar a través de cada partícula de su ser. Uniéndolos ahora y por siempre  
  
Continuará........  
  
Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy. Esta historia termina en el próximo capítulo, aunque tenemos una sorpresita, pero no se lo diremos hasta la próxima semana porque somos muuuu malas jeje.  
  
L@s invitamos a visitar nuestra nueva traducción, It was the Flu y visiten nuestro grupo en estos días pues estamos comenzando a subir un Severus/Harr NC 17, que no podríamos subir por aquí (al día siguiente nos echarían) Besos.  
  
Gala Snape: ¿Qué te pareció el capítulo? Estrenaron cama, sabanas y.......Besitos y hasta el viernes.  
  
Azalea: Vaya estreno, ¿cierto?. Aunque hay que ver la resistencia de Harry, irse a comprar sábanas. Después de tanta espera, nos late que Sevie lo hubiera hecho hasta en el piso. Besos  
  
Chiquinkira: Tú y tu socia son un caso jeje. Esperamos que sigas diciendo SI, SI. Besos  
  
Lathir: ¿Qué te pareció el estreno? ¿Cumplió tus expectativas? Un millón de gracias por hacernos propaganda en tu excelente historia (chic@s, lean Janis Joplin y el amor inesperado, está buenísima). Y cuida bien al novio, mira que los chicos buenos no abundan(aunque los malos son más divertidos, juas, juas) Besotes.  
  
Velia: Pues se decantó por el asunto de las serpientes y Sevie ya insinuó que lo iba a acompañar cuando pudiera así que asunto arreglado (además, que los magos con eso de los polvos flu y las apariciones no tienen problemas). Las hormonas traicionaron a ambos y la sesión de compras será antes de la fiesta, en el próximo capítulo. Besos  
  
Little My: Sliver es un encanto, la verdad. Y Harry es resistente (y Sevie a regañadientes), no sólo atendieron a los de la mudanza, sino que fueron a comprar sábanas ¡Como para matarlo jeje! Nos vemos en el final. Besos  
  
Marla: Esperamos que este también te gustara, ya nos contarás. Besos.  
  
Ana Rickman: Parece que este par de ingratos se olvidaron de la pobre serpientita, ¿o será que a ti te ha tocado dormir con ella? Y no te quejarás, hasta te compraron sábanas y todo. Besos y cuídate  
  
Luzy Snape: Si, es Sliver y como verás en este capítulo subió la temperatura aún más. Ojalá y te haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a nosotras. Besos y hasta la próxima.  
  
Maggie: Pues ahora la temperatura subió mucho más (esperamos que el babeo no jeje). Ojalá y te haya gustado el capítulo. Besos. 


	14. Un chucho, algunas ropas y una cálida fi...

SE BUSCA: HOMBRE MAYOR Y SOLTERO PARA COMPAÑERO DE CUARTO.  
  
Autora: Goldenpaw  
  
Traductoras: Alima21  
  
Advertencia : SLASH  
  
Capítulo 14: Un Chucho, Algunas Ropas y Una Cálida Fiesta Casera  
  
La mañana siguiente a su primera noche deliciosamente hedonística, la pasaron en una borrosa somnolencia. Después de numerosas veces de apasionada unión, tanto lentas como rápidas, en la cama y fuera de ella.....sí, de hecho lo habían hecho en la ducha....estaban placenteramente drenados y letárgicos.  
  
Harry despertó antes que Severus, alrededor del mediodía, cuando su estómago emitió un enorme gruñido, aunque detestaba abandonar el cálido nido que él y su amante habían creado. Se recostó de lado y observó a Severus dormir plácidamente. Sabía que si no fuera porque la vida necesitaba ser atendida, podría y se hubiera quedado en esa cama por siempre.  
  
Mientras observaba al hombre maduro acostado ahí, dormido, se dio cuenta que había unas cuantas cosas de él que Severus desconocía. Una de las más grandes, era el secreto que ocultaba a casi todo el mundo: era un animago. Ahora un animago totalmente registrado, pues ya había llenado el documento y lo había introducido en el Ministerio cuando había ido a solicitar su licencia de Aparición. Sonrió, mientras se le ocurrió jugarle a Severus un pequeño truco que rememoraba a los de los gemelos.  
  
Necesitaba saber que clase de sentido del humor tenía el otro hombre, y ahora era un momento tan bueno como cualquiera para averiguarlo. Se alejó un tanto y se transformó a su forma de animago, un scottish terrier. Harry, conocido como MacQuire, o Mac en su versión corta, por los Profesores McGonagall y Dumbledore, era completamente negro y de naturaleza pendenciera. Una vez completada la transformación, colocó dos diminutas patas en el pecho de Severus y comenzó a lamer el rostro del hombre.  
  
Severus lo palmoteó entre sueños, pero no hizo ningún otro intento por despertarse. Mac, el juguetón Terrier, trató una vez más, lamiendo ahora su pecho. Severus murmuró:  
  
-Ahora no, Harry. Demasiado cansado.  
  
Mac rió ante eso, pero sonó como un pequeño ladrido. Esto captó la atención del otro hombre, quien abrió un ojo con curiosidad. Mac ladró y lamió la cara de Severus una vez más.  
  
Severus refunfuñó.  
  
*Aparentemente, Sev no es una persona mañanera* pensó el joven mago. *O quizás no es amante de los animales. Hmmm*  
  
Mac se sentó, ahora su cuerpo descansaba completamente sobre el pecho de Severus. Era un perro verdaderamente pequeño y ligero. Colocó su cabeza sobre sus patas y al mago mayor le pareció completamente adorable. Mac gimió patéticamente intentando ganar algo del afecto y amor que tanto necesitaba.  
  
Severus abrió el otro ojo y miró al perro de cerca.  
  
*Es bastante lindo para ser un perro. Me pregunto si Harry lo traería como sorpresa. Quizás una mascota para que me haga compañía cuando salga de viaje a cazar serpientes*  
  
Levantó una mano y acarició el sedoso pelaje negro detrás de la oreja. Mac empujó su cabeza contra la mano para mostrar que estaba disfrutando su atención y dejó de gemir.  
  
-Bien, pequeño compañero, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Severus y busco algún tipo de collar sin encontrar ninguno-. Me preguntó dónde fue Harry y por qué te dejó aquí sin ninguna explicación.  
  
Se sentó y abrazó al perro contra él y continuó frotando su lomo, de la cabeza a la cola. Mac lamió a Severus hasta donde podía alcanzar.  
  
-¿Harry?- llamó Severus, preguntándose si habría ido al baño-. ¿Harry?- repitió nuevamente al no obtener respuesta. Sintiéndose frustrado y extremadamente perezoso, llamó a Dobby.  
  
-¿Si, Amo Snape, señor? ¿Quería habla con Dobby, señor?- preguntó el elfo.  
  
-Sí, Dobby. ¿Has visto a Harry esta mañana?  
  
-No, señor. Dobby no ha visto al Amo Potter desde ayer. ¿Quiere el Amo Snape que Dobby busque al Amo Potter?  
  
-No, Dobby, está bien. Regresa a hacer lo que sea que estabas haciendo- Severus bajó la vista al perro en sus brazos después que Dobby partió  
  
-¿De dónde viniste? ¿Eres un regalo de Harry?- le preguntó al perro, sabiendo que no podía esperar una respuesta.  
  
El perro sacudió la cabeza denegando, pero Severus lo interpretó como un movimiento normal del animal.  
  
Se hundió nuevamente en las almohadas y exhaló. Esperaría uno minutos más antes de lanzar un hechizo localizador.  
  
Mac, cansado de esperar que Severus lo descubriera, creció y salió de los brazos de Severus. Éste miró al perro y estaba a punto de hablar, cuando Mac se convirtió en Harry.  
  
Severus jadeó sorprendido.  
  
-¡Harry! ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?  
  
Harry rió entre dientes y besó a su atónito amado.  
  
-La Profesora McGonagall me entreno justo antes de la guerra. Lo usaron para convertirme en espía. El Profesor Dumbledore pensó que era mejor que nadie supiera. Ni siquiera Hermione y Ron manejan esta información.  
  
Severus se sentó en silencio entendiéndolo todo y sonrió.  
  
-Así que eres un pequeño terrier. Y yo que siempre pensé que serías algo más majestuoso, algo así como un león- Severus lanzó una risita.  
  
-No, sólo un pequeño terrier llamado MacQuire. Mac- se inclinó sobre el pecho de su pareja y frotó la nariz contra su amado cuello.  
  
-Mac. Te sienta, o debería decir, le sienta a.....¡por todos los cielos, eres un chucho!- exclamó Severus.  
  
Harry rió ante la ironía.  
  
-¡Si, soy un chucho! Pero ahora soy tu chucho. ¿Todavía me amas?  
  
Severus guardó silencio por un momento, esperando dar a Harry un pequeño susto por la broma que acababa de jugarle. Harry empezó a moverse nervioso mientras miraba los ojos del hombre.  
  
*Maldición, odio cuando hace eso*  
  
-Sí, Harry. Todavía te amo. Sólo porque mi vida esté ahora unida a un perro, no quiere decir que mi amor por ti vaya a flaquear.  
  
Harry soltó una risa  
  
-Parece que no te molestaba que yo fuera una mascota. De hecho, pienso que estabas realmente prendado de mí- Harry se frotó contra Severus con intención-. De hecho, creo que, incluso ahora, estás bastante prendado de mí.  
  
-OH, LO ESTOY. De hecho, estoy muy prendado de ti. Y hablando de perros, ¿qué te parece hacer el amor al estilo perrito.  
  
Harry ladró y mordisqueó el cuello de Severus en aceptación. El hombre se rió profundamente, con un ronco sonido, y ambos se perdieron el uno en el otro.  
  
...  
  
El resto de la semana transcurrió sin mayores eventos para los dos amantes, excepto por la lluvia del miércoles por la tarde. Harry, después de mucho suplicar, y mendigar, e incluso sobornar, finalmente había convencido a Severus para que lo acompañara a comprar nuevas ropas muggle y mágicas. El soborno, por supuesto, había sido la carnada. Harry había ofrecido darle un masaje a cuerpo entero luego de concluir su expedición de compras y Severus no pudo rechazar la oferta.  
  
Así que Harry y Severus viajaron con polvos floo hasta el Caldero Chorreante y de ahí a la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin, para ordenar varias túnicas nuevas de diario en un práctico color negro con impresiones en rojo y un juego de túnicas de estilo formal, en verde bosque con adornos dorados. Además, para esos fríos inviernos, ordenó una gruesa y pesada capa en tono verde azulado que caía hasta el piso. Madame Malkin prometió enviarle todo para que estuviera listo el viernes por la tarde.  
  
De ahí, se detuvieron en Flourish and Blott para comprar un nuevo libro de pociones para Severus y una enciclopedia de Serpientes y sus Usos para Harry. Se dirigieron a Gringott, donde el chico cambió sus galeones por libras y partieron hacia el Londres Muggle.  
  
A Harry no le importaba demasiado la calidad y adornos en su ropa muggle, siempre y cuando le sirvieran y luciera medio decente. Así que en compañía de Severus, tomaron un taxi para recorrer la vía hasta Marks y Spencer, una de las pocas cadenas de tiendas que Harry conocía de cuando vivía con los Dursley. No era de igual calidad que Harrods, pero serviría. Se dirigieron directamente al departamento de ropa de caballeros y apenas habían caminado unos pasos en su interior, cuando Harry reconoció a su tía Petunia y su primo Dudley a no más de seis pies de distancia. Se detuvo completamente, haciendo que Severus se precipitara sobre él.  
  
Su pequeña conmoción hizo que tía Petunia y Dudley se giraran y los miraran. Harry gimió y enterró la cara entre las manos. *No puedo creer mi mala suerte. ¿Por qué tendrían que estar aquí ahora?* Suspiró, irguió la cabeza y arrastró a Severus tras él mientras se acercaba a su familia. *Mejor termino con esto y le doy a los Dursley algo en que pensar*  
  
Se paro a unos pies de su tía y giró brevemente la cabeza para mirar a Severus, quien fruncía el ceño y se preguntaba qué estaba ocurriendo. Harry le lanzó una breve sonrisa antes de girarse y dirigirse a su tía.  
  
-Hola, tía Petunia. Encantado de verlos a ti y a Dudley de nuevo. ¿Cómo está tío Vernon?- preguntó Harry con cortesía y cordialidad mientras apretaba los dientes.  
  
Antes que su tía pudiera hablar, su primo había abierto su gran y grasosa boca.  
  
-Pero si es el monstruo y su monstruoso amigo.  
  
Harry aferró fuertemente la mano de Severus cuando sintió que el otro mago daba un paso hacia delante.  
  
Harry se dio la vuelta y miró a su primo.  
  
-Vaya, hola, Duddikins. Gusto de verte sin tus guardaespaldas vagando por los alrededores. ¿Terminaste con tus asuntos?  
  
-Por supuesto que sí. Me gradué entre los diez puestos más altos de mi clase. Lo hice. Este verano me contrataron en la compañía de mi papá para vender taladros. Estamos aquí para comprar trajes nuevos. ¿Y qué haces aquí, monstruo?  
  
-Bueno, pensé que era hora de reemplazar tus ropas de segunda mano, naturalmente. No puedo ir por el mundo mágico luciendo como un pobre patán, ¿verdad?  
  
Tía Petunia siseó en desacuerdo ante la mención de la magia.  
  
-¡No hables de eso aquí, muchacho!  
  
-Para ser honesto, tía Petunia, ya soy un mago adulto. Puedo hacer lo que me plazca, decir lo que me plazca. Y he empezado a hacer precisamente eso; tengo mi propia casa, mi propio sirviente y, por supuesto, ahora tengo mi propio amor.  
  
Aquí, Harry se giró y dio un rápido beso en los confiados labios de Severus. Éste se lo devolvió y alzó una ceja con gesto interrogante, mientras ambos escuchaban como la tía de Harry jadeaba con sorpresa y desagrado. Harry sólo sonrió como disculpa y aferró la mano de Severus suplicándole que entendiera.  
  
Severus asintió sonriendo levemente. Podía no disfrutar de las demostraciones públicas de afecto, pero si Harry quería y necesitaba colocar a su familia en su lugar, él le ayudaría. Deslizó su mano y acarició con cuidado la mejilla del chico, dejando que el amor que sentía por el joven brillara en sus ojos. Harry nunca había sentido tanta gratitud hacia el otro hombre, que puso a un lado sus propios escrúpulos, y lo puso a él en primer lugar. Quería violar a Severus justo ahí y al diablo el mundo y quienquiera que estuviera en él. Su mundo en ese momento consistía únicamente en Severus.  
  
Desafortunadamente, las palabras "¡Bien, yo nunca!" se interpusieron entre ellos y Harry suspiró. Apretó con gentileza la mano de Severus una vez más y se inclinó para acariciarlo antes de volverse hacia su desagradable e indeseada familia.  
  
-No, no lo sabes y probablemente nunca lo harás- replicó.  
  
Tía Petunia se ofendió y empujó a Dudley, alejándose, y pudieron escuchar que murmuraba:  
  
-Nunca regresaré a esta tienda.  
  
Harry rió disimuladamente mientras los veía alejarse. Severus palmeó su hombro y luego giró al joven hacia él.  
  
-Okey, ¿Podrías decirme qué acaba de pasar aquí?  
  
-Bien, como supondrás, esos dos eran mi única familia viva, sin excluir al tío Vernon, por supuesto. Ya has visto pedazos de ellos por mis recuerdos, cuando vimos las clases de Oclumancia en quinto y sexto año, estoy seguro. En todo caso, las ropas que he estado vistiendo por los últimos siete años, han sido prendas que Dudley había desechado- se encogió de hombros y continuó-. Además, era su sirviente personal durante el verano. Les cocinaba, lavaba y trabajaba en el patio, mientras ninguno de esos perezosos levantaban sus dedos para nada. Sobre Dudley y sus guardaespaldas, mientras estaba creciendo fui su pera de boxeo humana y el blanco de cualquiera travesura de que fueran capaces.  
  
-Ya veo. ¿Y esta pequeña demostración de hoy fue para aclarar las cosas y arrojárselas al rostro?  
  
-En gran medida. ¿Espero que no te haya molestado demasiado la demostración de afecto?- inquirió el chico suavemente. Miró alrededor y notó que estaban bastante solos , así que le dio un pequeño abrazo como disculpa, sólo en caso de que estuviera disgustado.  
  
-Estoy bien. Sólo no me pidas que sea un enamorado paciente ante nadie por un buen rato y estaremos bien.  
  
-Bien, ahora creo que es tiempo que vayamos a hacer algunas compras- el Gryffindor rió maliciosamente mirando a Severus, quien gimió.  
  
Harry se probó una camisa; luego la tensó para ver si se ajustaba a los pantalones. Severus lo observaba con cierta diversión mientras el chico intentaba incomodarlo con el obvio despliegue, fallando. Severus se había colocado su máscara de indiferencia, pero internamente estaba babeando ante el delicioso cuerpo ante él. Pero esperaría hasta llegar a casa antes de tomar ese firme cuerpo en cada posición que conocía. Se rió tranquilamente.  
  
*Sólo espera, Harry. Una vez que termine contigo, estarás demasiado cansado para pavonearte, al menos por esta noche*  
  
...  
  
El resto de la semana transcurrió tranquila y feliz para los ocupantes de Stone Mason Place. Dobby encontró que su trabajo con los Amos Snape y Potter no era demasiado agotador, sino más bien agradable. Mientras Harry y Severus encontraban que el tranquilo tiempo que pasaban dentro y fuera de la cama, hablando, leyendo, o simplemente estando juntos, era más maravilloso de lo que hubieran creído posible. Tenían pequeñas peleas sobre pequeñas cosas, pero en conjunto en su hogar reinaba la armonía.  
  
Severus pasaba unas pocas horas cada día en el sótano, instalando su laboratorio de pociones con ayuda de Dobby, mientras Harry se entretenía en el jardín trasero de la casa. Afortunadamente para él, los gnomos de jardín no se habían establecido en el lugar.  
  
Para el sábado, su hogar estaba listo para la fiesta que tendría lugar en la tarde. Dobby se había superado a si mismo, preparando diez clases diferentes de aperitivos, postres para llenar la mesa, quesos de todas partes del mundo y varios recipientes de ponche. Mientras el elfo arreglaba las mesas en el jardín, Harry y Severus habían tomado turnos para ducharse, en lugar de hacerlo juntos, y se habían vestido con cuidado. Severus terminó primero y estaba vistiendo su túnica, cuando Harry salió del baño con apenas una toalla colgando alrededor de sus caderas.  
  
Severus se lanzó sobre él y lo atrapó con brusquedad entre sus brazos, para besuquearlo rápidamente.  
  
-Déjame tenerte un rato así mientras puedo, antes que llegue compañía.  
  
Sus besos eran tiernos y apasionados, pero no se permitieron perderse en el abrazo. Después de separarse, Harry se puso unas pantalones cómodos y una camisa blanca tipo Oxford, y sobre ello su nueva túnica de verano, en rojo y negro. Severus bajo las escaleras para preparar el recibimiento a posibles invitados tempraneros. Antes de que pudiera lograr estar listo, Harry pudo escuchar los primeros profesores que llegaban a través de la chimenea, seguidos de Ron y Hermione.  
  
Los invitados no podían aparecerse en su hogar ya que ninguno lo había visitado con anterioridad, pero ahora que todas las personas más importantes de su vida iban a estar allí ese día, sabrían dónde estaba la casa y cómo se veía, y serían capaces de visualizar su destino sin problema.  
  
Para cuando Harry bajó las escaleras, casi todos los que habían contestado a la invitación habían llegado. Harry dio la bienvenida a todos a su nuevo hogar y les dio un breve paseo por la casa.  
  
-Subiendo las escaleras están las habitaciones, bajando el sótano, que Severus está habilitando para trabajar en sus pociones y, por supuesto, en este piso está la gran habitación familiar y la cocina. No muy grande, pero suficiente para Severus y para mí. Oh, y por supuesto, Dobby.  
  
Dobby apareció.  
  
-¿Alguien necesita algo? Escuché que me llamaban.  
  
Los invitados rieron y Severus replicó:  
  
-No, Dobby, estamos bien por ahora.  
  
Harry animó a sus invitados a que se mezclaran, mientras acorralaba a Hermione y Ron para una rápida charla. No los había visto ni oído de ellos desde el domingo y estaba ansioso por enterarse.  
  
-Entonces, compañero, ¿nos extrañaste?- preguntó Ron palmeándolo en la espalda.  
  
Harry sonrió y Ron se impresionó, porque juraría que tenía la misma sonrisa de Snape.  
  
-No en realidad, Ron. He estado.....umm......muy ocupado- Harry enrojeció y los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con sorpresa mientras temblaba.  
  
-Harry, tú y el Profesor Snape.....quiero decir, ¿las cosas entre ustedes dos resultaron como esperabas?- preguntó Hermione mientras lo aferraba y le daba un enorme abrazo. Harry asintió en respuesta y luego se ruborizó intensamente.  
  
Ron se vio confundido por un momento y entonces, todas las piezas del rompecabezas cayeron en su lugar finalmente.  
  
-¡Oh! ¡Oh! Ya lo veo. Wow, Harry, te mueves rápido- Ron rió entre dientes ante la idea de Harry y el cretino grasiento de su ex-profesor siendo pareja.  
  
-Simplemente, nunca he sido tan feliz en toda mi vida como esta semana con Severus. Por supuesto, nadie sabe nada todavía, excepto ustedes, y probablemente Dumbledore, pero ¿cuándo es que él ignora lo que está ocurriendo?  
  
Harry los guió lejos de futuras discusiones sobre su relación con Severus y mencionó su altercado con su tía y su primo.  
  
En otro lado de la habitación, Severus había sido arrinconado por el Director.  
  
-Entonces, Severus, ¿cómo van las cosas entre tú y Harry, mi muchacho?- le interrogó Albus con el eternamente presente brillo en sus ojos azules.  
  
-Bien, nos estamos ajustando muy bien. La casa es tal y como queríamos y estamos instalándonos sin problemas.  
  
-Bien, bien. Así que dime, pues ya sabes que soy muy curioso, tú y Harry finalmente, como lo diría.........Ah, bien, seré directo. ¿Finalmente le dijiste a Harry que lo amas?- preguntó Albus llendo directo al grano.  
  
Severus alzó una descarada ceja de 'debe estar bromeando' hacia su antiguo jefe.  
  
-Y si lo hice, ¿por qué se lo diría, anciano entrometido?. Lo que ocurre en esta casa sólo nos interesa a Harry y a mí, a nadie más.  
  
Observó mientras Albus soltaba una risita y el maldito centelleo de sus ojos se hacía más brillante. *ARGHHHHH* gritó el más joven en su cabeza. *Voy a morir un día, obsesionado por esos persistentes y brillantes ojos. Sé que me van a perseguir hasta la tumba y después que abandone esta vida mortal*  
  
-Ah, ya veo. Bueno, eso me dice más de lo que había esperado de ti. Gracias, Severus, por iluminarme- palmeó al joven en el hombro y fue a mezclarse con los otros profesores. Severus gruñó con los dientes apretados en señal de frustración y silenciosamente agradeció a Harry por alejarlo de la obligación de ver diariamente a Dumbledore por el resto de su vida natural, pues sabía que si el chico no hubiera invadido su vida, continuaría trabajando en Hogwarts hasta el día de su muerte.  
  
Giró hacia la chimenea donde las llamas emitían un claro resplandor verde y esperó la llegada de los que eran, afortunadamente, los invitados que faltaban. Segundos después, salía un tambaleante Seamus Finnigan, quien aterrizó sobre sus riñones, a los pies de Severus. El chico se levantó y luchó por retroceder cuando vio la mirada feroz que emanaba de su ex- profesor de Pociones.  
  
-Lo siento, señor. Espero no haber causado demasiado desorden- tartamudeó Seamus mientras se levantaba y sacudía el polvo de su túnica.  
  
-No, señor Finnigan, no produjo demasiado desorden. Afortunadamente, ya no puedo darle detenciones, o ciertamente le haría lavar todo esto- contestó con desdén a su antiguo estudiante  
  
Seamus tragó, retrocedió a toda prisa y buscó a su viejo compañero de escuela.  
  
-Harry, querido amigo, ¿cómo, de entre toda la gente, se te ocurrió invitar a Snape a tu fiesta?  
  
Harry rió entre dientes y observó mientras Severus se acercaba por detrás a Seamus, para escuchar la respuesta de Harry.  
  
-No invité a Severus a la fiesta, Seamus. Él vive aquí conmigo.  
  
Seamus farfulló ligeramente ahogado.  
  
-¿Qué? En que demonios estabas pensando para invitar al cretino grasiento a compartir tu casa? Después de todos estos años atormentándote, ¡y lo invitas a tu casa por tu propia voluntad!  
  
-Yo he pensado muchas cosas, Seamus. No sé si lo habrás notado, pero él y yo nos hemos convertido en buenos amigos en estas últimas semanas, mientras me estaba preparando para los EXTASIs, y recientemente esta amistad se ha vuelto más estrecha.  
  
Harry observó como Severus levantaba una ceja interrogante, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo su pareja y por qué estaba haciendo tan público algo que él no estaba inclinado a compartir con el resto.  
  
-¿Y que más podría ser él para ti, Harry?  
  
-Pues, Seamus, él es mi amante.  
  
Todos aquellos que no estaban incluidos en la conversación lo miraron atónitos, mientras el joven mago irlandés caía como muerto, aterrizando una vez más a los pies de Severus Snape.  
  
Harry lo observó y sonrió avergonzado, mientras detectaba un pequeño brillo de satisfacción en los ojos de su amado. La vida ciertamente iba a ser divertida y entretenida para ellos.....y pensar que esto era apenas el comienzo.  
  
FIN  
  
Bueno magos y brujas, como ya anunciamos, aquí termina este fic. Queremos agradecer a todos los que nos acompañaron y apoyaron con esta historia. Además, queremos mandarle un besote muy especial a Ana Rickman, quien nos dedicó un capítulo de su genial historia, SOLEDAD y nos emocionó. Y ya que lo mencionamos ¡¡Actualiza pronto, plisssss!!  
  
Bueno, resulta que a nosotras nos quedó ganas de saber más de la vida de estos dos ¿a ustedes no? ¿A que si? Pues la sorpresa que les comentamos es que el relato tiene secuela. Así que si les gustó esta historia, les esperamos el viernes en You, Me and What!.  
  
Les recordamos My Man Friday, el fic NC 17 cuya traducción estamos publicando en nuestro grupo. Besitos.  
  
Maggie: ¿Sigues acalorada? Jeje. Pero es que después de hacernos esperar tanto nos lo debían, ¿no crees? Esperamos que te haya gustado el capítulo final y nos vemos el viernes si es que puedes emerger de la baba. Besos.  
  
Ana Rickman: Pues el fic acaba, pero la historia no. Lo que pasa es que somos muy malas (ya lo habíamos dicho, ¿verdad?) y quisimos hacerlas sufrir un poquito. Así que nos vemos en la secuela y nos cuentas como lograste convencer a Dobby que aceptara una Ama adicional por el mismo sueldo jeje. Besotes.  
  
Gala Snape: Vaya, por lo que vemos tú vas directo al grano; pero no hija, que la espera aumenta el deseo y si no lo crees, mira lo que pasó. Y no termina, hay secuelaaaaa, así que te esperamos por allá. Besos.  
  
Luzy Snape: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, esperamos que esté final también y ya sabes, hay secuela, así que te esperamos. Besos.  
  
Lanthir: ¿Te tirabas a los dos? ¡Vaya, que efusiva, jeje! Pues ya sabes la sorpresa, ¡la historia continúa! Así que tendremos un ratito más de esta pareja. Que bueno que ya estés en el grupo, si te animas lee la traducción NC 17 que está muy bien (aunque lee la advertencia inicial del segundo capítulo, pues no nos hacemos responsables, jeje). Besotes  
  
Azalea: JAJAJA, si, la magia es buena para hacer la cama, aunque luego hayan usado otro tipo de varitas. Y por lo de las prisas, tienes razón ¿A quién le importa? Por cierto, si todavía tienes problemas para unirte al grupo, escríbenos a Alima212003@yahoo.es y Maria te envía una invitación ¿vale?. Besitos.  
  
marla: Pues claro que continuaremos con historias de esta pareja, nos gusta mucho (Ali se muere por los Harry/Sevie). Y no creas, cada vez hay más personas a las que le está gustando esta pareja. Por cierto, por lo que dijiste en Escapology, ¿cómo nos van a aburrir tus mensajes? Si no hay nada tan gratificante para nosotras como ver sus reviews cada semana. Besos.  
  
Kaco: Cariño, hasta que a fin te volvemos a ver, te extrañábamos mucho. Que pena que no te puedas conectar a internet desde casa, pero no te preocupes que pronto recuperarás tu conexión. Gracias por todos los ánimos que siempre nos das. Besotes.  
  
S-chan: Pues ya está terminado, pero tiene una secuela. Te invitamos a seguir leyendo sobre esta parejita. Besos.  
  
May Potter: Este es en respuesta al review de Escapology. Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, tienes razón, es impresionante, y gracias por tus palabras sobre nuestra traducción, la hacemos con mucho cariño. Besos.  
  
Sailor Earth: Que bueno verte por aquí. Gracias por tus lindas palabras sobre la traducción y nosotras también esperamos poder seguir haciendo esto que nos gusta tanto por mucho tiempo, así como esperamos poder seguir leyendo tus historias por un tiempo igual. Besotes. 


End file.
